El pasado siempre estará ligado al presente
by Vincle
Summary: Después de la tragedia que creó Diana en el poblado de los Solaris, fue exiliada sin que su mejor amiga, Leona, supiera que era de ella, hasta que se volvieron a encontrar, descubriendo así la verdad sobre el abandono de la Lunari. [Diana x Leona]
1. Prologo

Desde hace un tiempo que me enganché a esta pareja, de modo que quería escribir sobre ellas, en un principio solo quería crear la presentación de la historia, contando lo sucedido, aunque me quedó más largo de lo que me esperaba... pienso que fue bastante completo, incluso podría dejarlo así como One-Shot, pero quisiera crear más historia entre ellas, aunque no estaría ambientado en esta zona, pero bueno, eso ya lo vereis más adelante ^^

 **League of Legends no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus lugares o sus personajes**

* * *

Runaterra, hogar de grandes naciones, ciudades de progresos y descontrol, además de grandes cordilleras, como las que se sitúan en el Monte Targon, hogar de sueños, aldeas, creencias y dioses, allí habitan grandes tribus, como los Solari, amantes del Sol, su dios y creador de toda vida en el mundo, o los Rakkor, grandes guerreros que creen que la vida se basa en la lucha y se dejan mandar por la ley del más fuerte.

Pero estas montañas no fueron conquistadas solo por dos creencias, habían muchas otras tribus con creencias distintas, entre ellas, la más destacada, los Lunari, quienes pensaban que la luna era el sinónimo de belleza y sinceridad, siempre pura a su luz plateada, pero no por eso descartaban al sol, ya que ambos de compaginaban, el sol ayudaba a la luna a ser tan majestuosa como ellos la consideraban, mientras que el ser plateado ayudaba al resplandeciente sol a no estar solo y a acompañar a la tierra cuando él no podía estar, eran compañeros en el mundo, y por eso no se debían separar a la hora de creer en ellos.

A causa de estas ideas, los Solari, creyentes solo del sol, quienes repudiaban a la luna, le declararon la guerra a los Lunari, prometiendo no dejar ni uno vivo por el poder del sol. Después de casi 15 años, los Solari extinguieron toda vida de los Lunaris, quienes consideraban herejes, pero lo que no sabían, es que uno de sus guerreros, no se vio capaz de llevar a cabo esa atrocidad.

Era de noche, un hombre herido vagaba por el bosque, huyendo de la guerra que tenía lugar en una de las aldeas de los Lunari, había sufrido grandes heridas de una espada, y le costaba caminar, llevaban ya 13 años de guerra insaciable, estaba harto de esas absurdas batallas, al principio él estuvo a favor de defender los ideales de su pueblo, pero no pensó en lo que se encontraría en esa aventura, no lo aguantaba, el olor a sangre, los gritos de agonía, pero no podía rendirse, convertirse en un renegado no era una opción, tenía una familia a la que no podía deshonrar.

Después de casi una hora caminando a duras penas, se desplomó en el frio suelo de las llanuras, olor a hierba... era algo que anhelaba, tan gratificante descansar su olfato del olor a putrefacción...

Pero no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que cayó inconsciente, se vio muerto, toda su vida pasando por sus ojos, su mujer, la hija que estaban esperando juntos, todo había acabado.

Entreabrió los ojos, había una luz que le cegaba, debía haber muerto ya, su dios, el sol, le estaría recibiendo en su olimpo para descansar en paz por fin, pero no pensó que ese majestuoso lugar oliera a estofado de cordero, sorprendido, abrió más los ojos, estaba en una pequeña cabaña, asustado, miro a su alrededor, habían pieles de animales, una chimenea improvisada con un caldero, supuso que habría cordero dentro, volvió a cerrar los ojos, aliviado, no había muerto.

-¿Te has despertado ya?- Escucho el malherido guerrero, su instinto le alertó, no estaba solo, se incorporó como pudo, pero un penetrante dolor en su costado le hizo arrodillarse.

-Aahn...- masculló entre dientes, presionando su herida.

-No te presiones, el ungüento tiene que hacer efecto aún- una delicada mano le ayudo a levantarse, guiándolo a la silla que anteriormente estaba usando. -En poco estará listo- señaló el caldero -Eso hará que te mejores y recuperes antes-

El guerrero, con los sentidos de vuelta, visualizó a la persona que tenía delante, era una mujer de piel pálida y pelo plateado, con unos ojos azules verdosos, era realmente hermosa, tenía una marca en la frente, una especie de luna llena apoyada en una media luna, él sabía que significaba eso, era el símbolo de los Lunaris.

-¡No te acerques!- Exclamó el hombre, buscando alterado alguna herramienta con la que defenderse, agarró una flecha de una aljaba que colgaba no muy lejos de él, apuntando a la mujer con ella. -Eres una Lunari, ¿¡qué quieres de mí!?-

-Cálmate, no pretendía hacerte daño- la mujer se mantenía calmada, estaban en su vivienda, sabía con lo que defenderse en caso de que la situación se saliera de control, y el hombre estaba muy herido.

-¿¡No hacerme daño!? ¡Tu gente a matado a mis compañeros!- gritando, el guerrero empuñó la flecha yendo a por su presa, pero esta cogió un tenedor que había en una mesa a unos centímetros de ella, con el que cambio la trayectoria de la flecha con total calma, con estos acontecimientos, el hombre retrocedió asustado por tal maestría con una herramienta tan simple, pero no pudo moverse mucho, y volvió a caer de rodillas.

-Tus hombres también han matado a mis compañeros, entre ellos mi marido- Explicó mordiéndose el labio, aguantando las ganas de llorar que le recorrían desde ese acontecimiento, pero no era momento de mostrar debilidad.

-¿Y porqué no me matas? me mantienes aquí con vida, curándome las heridas y dándome de comer, ¿qué clase de Lunari eres?- Se sentó en el suelo, dándose por vencido, esa mujer tenía unas grandes dotes en la lucha, lo acababa de demostrar, y él estaba muy herido.

-Tengo asuntos más importantes que pelear por mis dioses, existe algo más fuerte que eso en la vida- la mujer caminó hasta un cuarto paralelo, el único que se veía en la estancia, y sacó una especie de bulto envuelto en una manta artesanal de algodón. -El amor por la familia- y así, desenvolvió el bulto, mostrando a un bebe con una piel pálida, unos ojos marrones y un pelo castaño, no se parecía mucho a la mujer adulta, quién tenía unos atributos más característicos de los Lunaris.

-Creo que... se a lo que te refieres...- dijo el hombre, con su mano derecha hecha un puño, la dirigió a su corazón, pensando en la hija que iba a tener dentro de poco, ya estaba cansado de todas esas matanzas, bajó su guardia, si la mujer quería matarlo no podría hacer nada, no pasaba nada por ponerse un poco sentimental. -Yo estoy esperando a una niña, aunque aún me queda por esperar 6 meses hasta poder cogerla en mis brazos.- apretó más su puño.

-Estoy segura de que tendrás muchas ganas de verla nacer ya.- Se acercó a él con el bebe. -Se llama Diana, no tiene apenas un año, no ha podido conocer a su padre, y posiblemente no recuerde a su madre dentro de unos años.- Hizo una pausa

-Pero tú eres su madre, ¿no?- Indagó el hombre

-Pero acabaré muriendo, vuestra tribu, los Solari, uniendo fuerzas con los Rakkor, vais a acabar ganando esta batalla, y en cuanto me encuentren, me acabarán asesinando.- acomodó mejor a su hija entre sus brazos, dándole el dedo índice para que juegue con él. -Pero Diana no tiene culpa de nada de lo que está pasando, no tiene porque correr el mismo destino que yo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero que la lleves contigo y la cuides, edúcala como una Solari más, mantenla con vida, muestrale el mundo que yo no podré enseñarle.- Imploró la mujer mientras su hija sonreía cogiéndole el dedo y metiéndoselo en la boca, intentando morderlo con los pocos dientes que tenía.

-¡Eso es una barbarie! Ella es una Lunari.- el guerrero no pudo remediar enternecerse por la escena de madre e hija, pero tenía que ser realista, si llevaba a una Lunari a su casa sería la ruina de su familia, y posiblemente, la muerte.

-¡Ella es un ser humano, alguien totalmente ajeno a esta guerra!- gritó la mujer de pelo plateado, asustando a su hija, parando de jugar. -Ella no tiene culpa de nada, no debería morir por nuestros errores.- le sonrió a su hija, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien para que siguiera con su juguete.

-Pero... yo también tengo familia y... podrían llegar a matarlos si hago eso.- desplomado, no pudo remediar entender la razón que tenía esa mujer, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, buscar cualquier posibilidad con tal de salvar la vida de su hija.

-No parece una Lunari- acarició el pelo castaño de la joven, pasando por sus ojos marrones. -No se darán cuenta, y ella nunca deberá saber sus orígenes.-

-Pero tiene la marca de los Lunari.- señaló la frente de Diana, donde se veía una cicatriz, era una luna llena montada en una media luna.

-Si ese es el único problema, lo podré solucionar, pero por favor, sálvala.-

-Yo...- resopló, esa mujer le había salvado la vida, y entendía su posición. -Si puedes arreglar la cicatriz, me la llevaré, la mantendré con vida y la educaré como una Solari.- estaba asustado, iba a correr un gran riesgo, pero la Lunari tenía razón, no tenía las características de los adoradores de la luna.

-Promételo por el dios del sol, haz el juramento de tu clan.- abrazó cariñosamente a su hija, iba a ser la despedida dentro de poco, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, había tomado la decisión correcta.

El hombre se puso de rodillas como pudo, levantó una mano al aire y la otra la mantuvo en su corazón, cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

-Yo, por el poder del sol, guerrero y protector de su camino, juro por mi vida y mi alma proteger la vida, enseñarle el mundo y el sendero a la sabiduría de mi señor a esta niña, llamada Diana.- no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, este juramento era cosa seria, tendría que cumplir sus palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, podría negarse aún, pero sabía que no saldría con vida de allí.

La mujer suspiró aliviada, sabía que suponían esas palabras, el hombre había cumplido

-Ahora es mi turno, como te prometí, camuflaré esta cicatriz.- rozó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro de su hija, le daba lástima tener que esconder el signo de los Lunaris, era su esencia, la muestra de donde provenía, pero no era hora de echarse atrás, había tomado una decisión muy importante, estaba a unos pasos de salvar la vida de su hija.

Diana sonreía a su madre, quién le haba quitado el dedo con el que jugaba, pero se dejaba llevar contenta por su caricias, entonces empezó a notar un sabor salado, eran lágrimas de su madre, quién la abrazaba y lloraba, cayéndole las gotas saladas a Diana, la pequeña se entristeció, no sabía que pasaba, pero no notaba esa sensación de alegría por parte de su madre, aún así mantuvo silencio.

-Lo siento Diana... espero que algún día me perdones por esto, solo espero que vivas una buena vida, te quiero y siempre te querré.- Y de este modo, se acercó a lo que sería la cubertería de la estancia, extrajo un cuchillo y con las manos temblorosas, empezó a hacerle cicatrices en la frente de su hija, camuflando todo rasgo proveniente de los Lunari.

Diana lloraba, estaba sufriendo, notaba como su sangre se derramaba por su rostro, cada vez tenía más heridas profundas en su frente, próximas cicatrices, la bella mujer del pelo plateado lloraba también, esto le estaba doliendo más a ella que a su hija, pero era por su bien.

El hombre no miraba, cuando vio a la mujer empuñar el cuchillo sabía lo que iba a hacer, y aún cuando ha estado en grandes batallas, no estaba preparado para ver a una pequeña niña sufrir, seguía siendo humano al fin y al cabo.

La mujer, soltó el cuchillo por fin, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, su hija tenía todo el rostro lleno de sangre y su frente tan malherida que no se notaba la cicatriz de los Lunari, había hecho tal carnicería que no se podía distinguir. Fue a por una toalla mojada y limpió el rostro de su bella niña, quién no dejaba de llorar, pero no curó sus heridas, la idea era que cicatrizaran, no podía arriesgarse.

-Con esto bastará, nunca sabrán de donde procede.- volvió a abrazar a su hija, era la hora de despedirse, la acurruco un poco entre sus brazos de modo que se durmiera, había llorado mucho, pero después de unos minutos se consiguió calmar.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?- cuestionó el hombre, sorprendido aún por las agallas de la mujer al hacerle eso a su propia hija.

-Un poco tarde para arrepentirse- limpió un poco más la herida que aún sangraba. -Llévatela ya, esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba.- cogió aire, envolvió a Diana de nuevo en su manta de algodón, cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior se la entregó a quién sería su padre a partir de ahora.

-La cuidaré.- dijo en modo de despedida el hombre mientras se incorporaba, el ungüento había hecho efecto, no había comido nada, pero sabía que la mujer estaba sufriendo al ver a su hija partir, por lo que no la quiso torturar más, cogió a Diana y se fue.

La bella mujer lloraba, ya se había ido el hombre, podía desplomarse si quería, se arrodilló en el suelo, abatida, empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños por la impotencia de hacerse cargo de su propia hija, pero había hecho lo correcto. Poco a poco, se acercó a la ventana, contemplando la luna llena.

-Por favor, luna, cuida de Diana, es lo único que te pido...- Y así, volvió a caer en el llanto.

* * *

Habían pasado 16 años desde ese sucedido, Diana tenía 17 años, vivía en el clan de los Solari, pero se sentía bastante fuera de lugar, sus compañeros la molestaban por su piel blanca, su familia no la tenía mucho en consideración excepto su hermana pequeña, Cloe, la cual idolatraba a su hermana mayor, ya que aún si la gente la molestaba, seguía siendo una de las mejores guerreras de su academia, su única oponente era su mejor amiga, Leona.

Leona era una bella chica, de la misma edad que Diana, con un cabello aún más castaño que el de Diana, como sus ojos, además de una bella piel morena, la cual brillaba como los mismísimos rayos del sol, Leona, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, se había interesado en Diana desde que la vio cuando eran pequeñas, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sobresalía de todas las demás personas, más adelante, la vio como una digna rival en combate, ya que los demás alumnos no se le podían igualar.

Pero los padres de Leona no estaban de acuerdo con que compartiera amistad con esa Solari marginada, pero a ella no le importaba, no se iba a dejar llevar por las normas de su casa, no quería abandonar una amistad tan fuerte, ni tampoco iba a dejar sola a Diana, una chica indefensa, Leona tenía mucho sentido de la justicia, de defender a los más débiles.

Una tarde, ya terminadas las clases de combate con armas de filo, se fueron a andar por el bosque solas, donde consiguieran un poco de paz.

-¿Estás preparada para mañana? es el gran día.- Leona estiraba los dedos, haciéndolos crujir, deseando que llegara el evento tan esperado.

Después de todo, tenían 17 años, iban a hacer la prueba final de sus clases, para convertirse en verdaderas guerreras. Este evento consistía en pelear contra otro alumno que eligieran los profesores, el vencedor pasaría como apto para formar filas con los guerreros, mientras que el perdedor, debería pasar otro año en la academia, con la carga de haber fracasado y la humillación de deshonrar a su familia.

-Sólo espero que no me pongan contra ti, me gustaría que pasáramos las dos la prueba.- con calma, la chica con la piel más pálida sonrió, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que se aproximaba, pero a la vez era su oportunidad de ganarse la confianza de los suyos.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagan, somos de las mejores de la clase, querrán que pasemos las dos.- Leona agudizó el oído escuchando una gran corriente de agua, estaban cerca de su escondite secreto, el cual estaba detrás de una gran cascada, cogió la mano de Diana y salió corriendo a su destino.

Diana, sonrojada, no le quedó otra más que seguirla sin protestar.

-Sólo espero que no pase nada mañana.- Se preocupo la Lunari mientras se sentaba en la paja que había en el suelo para no ensuciarse, ya habían llegado a su escondite.

-Es cierto que luchamos con armas de verdad, pero rara vez ha pasado algo, los entrenadores no buscan que matemos a nuestro adversario, solo medir nuestras cualidades.- Diciendo eso, la Solari movió una roca, donde escondía unos lápices de colores, de ese modo empezó a dibujar tonterías en las paredes de la cueva para entretenerse.

-Pero el año pasado salió un chico muy malherido por unas dagas, solo no quiero que te pase nada, Leona.- indecisa, Diana empezó a jugar con sus dedos, tenía confianza en si misma como guerrera, pero aún así tenía ese lado de duda por la seguridad de su mejor amiga y la suya propia.

-No nos pasará nada, somo de las mejores de la clase.- Sonrió la Solari, iluminando la cueva como si fuera el mismísimo sol, quitándole todas las dudas a la Lunari, era increíble como con tan poco se sentía segura. -Igualmente, Diana, yo siempre te protegeré.- volvió a sonreír.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.- suspiró

-¡Pero es verdad! Es la razón por la que quiero ser aún más fuerte, quiero mantenerte siempre a mi lado, no te pasará nada mientras estemos juntas.- Exaltada, Leona movía los brazos de un lado para otro intentando dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

-Eso siempre es bonito de escuchar...- Sonrojada, Diana miró a otro lado.

-No es que sea bonito de escuchar, ¡es que es verdad!- Leona infló uno de sus mofletes, haciendo un puchero, pero tuvo una idea, y empezó a escribir en la pared. -"Yo, Leona de los Solaris, prometo proteger siempre a Diana, la persona más importante para mí, de todos los problemas que puedan suceder de aquí adelante, y estar siempre a su lado."- Decía mientras iba escribiendo, dejando perpleja a Diana, quién se volvió a sonrojar.

-No es necesario...- Mientras hablaba, su amiga firmaba con su nombre al final del párrafo.

-Vamos Diana, ahora tienes que firmas tú.- explicaba mientras le cedía el lápiz. La Lunari firmó mientras volvía a leer el mensaje, era algo grandioso sentirse tan querida por alguien. -Ahora queda hacer el pacto.-

-¿El pacto?- preguntó dudosa Diana.

-Sí, cuando mis padres se hacen promesas entre ellos, luego lo pactan con un beso, de ese modo no se olvidará.- Leona no era tonta, había pasado mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por Diana que no era solo amistad, y aunque a veces lo demostrara sin querer, no se atrevía a decírselo, pero de este modo, podría probar sus labios sin que ella sospechara, eran un plan perfecto. -¿Pasa algo?.- Interrogó a su amiga, quién parecía confundida.

-¿Cómo un beso?- La Lunari no estaba segura a que se refería, un beso en la mejilla, la frente...

-Así.- y de este modo, la Solari aprovechó para rozar los labios de su amiga con los de ella, fue muy fugaz, demasiado corto para lo que deseaba Leona, pero no podía arriesgarse, aún así, el escaso roce ya causo una gran alegría en su corazón, haciendo que este saltara eufórico mientras su piel se erizaba por la electricidad sufrida.

En cambio, Diana estaba confundida, en sus ideales de "darse un beso con su mejor amiga" no estaba el hecho de hacerlo en los labios, aún así no protesto, eran una niñas aún, sería solo un juego, aunque ese entretenimiento le había causado una gran corriente por su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia.

-No seas infantil.- La Lunari le dio un codazo a su amiga, quedando el roce de sus labios en el olvido, el cual, portaba una promesa muy importante para ambas.

* * *

El público aplaudía, Leona había hecho una gran demostración de sus habilidades ganando a su rival, la gente silbaba mientras gritaban su nombre, era querida por todos, la Solari se acercó a su rival, brindándole la mano para levantarse, elogiándolo por la gran batalla que habían tenido, después de eso se fueron a las gradas para que empezara el próximo combate.

Era el turno de Diana, cogió una espada corta y se dirigió al campo de batalla, su rival era uno de los mejores de la academia, su nombre era Bazki, el cual cogió una lanza para situarse enfrente de Diana, ambos se prepararon para la batalla, el entrenador, quién hacia de árbitro, dio la señal para que empezaran.

Al principio estaban igualados, pero Diana sólo se defendía, evadiendo sus estocadas hasta que Bazki se debilitó, la estrategia de la Lunari había funcionado, poco después empezó a ser más agresiva, Leona la miraba desde las gradas orgullosa, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que nuestra guerrera empezaba a herir levemente a su rival, haciéndole pequeños cortes en las piernas y los brazos, el rival estaba casi en las últimas.

Pero Bazki pegó un grito, estaba intentado darse ánimos él solo, sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, el público lo aclamaba, querían que él saliera vencedor, eso le estaba confundiendo a Diana, sabía que Leona la estaba animando a ella, pero no se le oía a causa de la multitud, lo cual le entristecía, se empezó a desmoronar mientras se defendía de los golpes del Bazki, cada vez más agresivos.

La Lunari buscó con la mirada rápidamente a su amiga, necesitaba algo que la motivara a seguir peleando, pero con eso solo consiguió abrir una apertura en su defensa, de modo que su rival la aprovechó, rozándole con la lanza en un costado del abdomen, en el último momento, Diana consiguió esquivarlo para que no se lo perforase, pero aún así le hizo una herida muy profunda. Leona gritaba desde su asiento, asustada, veía como Diana no podía seguir el ritmo, no dejaba de sangrar, con una mano defendía con su espada mientras con la otra paraba la hemorragia, pero los entrenadores no hacían nada.

Diana, nublándosele la vista, perdió su espada tras una estocada con la lanza de su rival, estaba perdida, no podría hacer más, había perdido, y Bazki lo sabía, le pegó una patada hasta tirarla al suelo y levanto la lanza, apuntando hacia ella.

-Ahora, voy a darle al público lo que lleva queriendo desde hace mucho tiempo.- con eso dicho, Bazki intentó asesinar a la Lunari, pero un gran estruendo acompañado de una luz cegadora paró el combate, el público estaba inquieto, no se veía nada, hasta que la luz brillante fue disminuyéndose.

Y ahí estaba, Leona, una de las mejores Solaris en combate, de las mejores personas en ese triste clan, portando un escudo dorado con tonos rojos, con el emblema del sol en la cima, la castaña había defendido a su mejor amiga, ya que con el escudo había parado la lanza, pegó un golpe con él alejando la lanza y acto seguido, arrastró su brazo, de donde salió una espada dorada con el mismo emblema que el escudo, golpeando el arma que aún sostenía Bazki, haciendo que la tirase al suelo.

-Dije que te protegería siempre, Diana.- dijo sería Leona, apoyando el enorme escudo y clavando la espada en el suelo de tierra.

La gente empezó a gritar de emoción, sabían que significaba esto, después de casi 100 años, había nacido de nuevo la profeta del sol, esas armas que le fueron otorgadas eran del mismísimo dios que idolatraban, algunos salieron corriendo a buscar a los sabios para darles la noticia, había empezado una nueva era.

* * *

-Aah...- suspiraba una aburrida Lunari tumbada en su cama, desde el día de las batallas para subir de rango, Leona estaba muy ocupada, se había convertido en la nueva profeta del sol, alguien a quién esperaba el pueblo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora su mejor amiga entrenaba en lo alto de la cima del monte con los sabios de la tribu, enseñándole unas habilidades y unas creencias que debía aprender como la nueva protectora del pueblo, ya que nuestro dios la había mandado a la tierra para protegernos, o al menos eso decían los sabios.

Ahora Diana gastaba su tiempo leyendo y mirando la luna, tenía más tiempo para pensar en las cosas, y eso le causo dudas sobre sus creencias, las cuales nunca le habían convencido, ya que en su clan, el sol lo era todo, el creador de la tierra y los seres vivos, de la luz y la oscuridad, era un todo. Pero esos ideales también dirigían un gran odio a la luna, un sustituto del gran dios que era el sol, pero nuestra Lunari no se sentía así, habían momentos en los que no se sentía una Solari.

Diana fue a la biblioteca a buscar más libros para leer, le gustaban los que hablaban de fantasías o grandes guerras, pero se había leído casi todo lo que había en ese recinto, y llevaba sin ver a Leona desde hacía casi 3 meses, pero la seguía recordando, al igual que esa promesa acompañada de un beso, solo esperaba que Leona también lo recordara.

Buscando, encontró un manuscrito antiguo, habían partes quemadas, pero se podía leer lo que ponía, hablaba de una antigua tribu, los Lunaris, Diana al principio pensó que se trataba de un libro de fantasía de esos que tanto leía, por lo que se sentó en una esquina de la biblioteca y empezó a leerlo.

Era más interesante de lo que se creía, hablaba de una antigua civilización, la cual idolatraba a la luna, pero no infravaloraba al sol, cada uno tenía su papel en el mundo, siguió leyendo, estas personas se caracterizaban por una piel pálida, un cabello plateado y unos ojos del mismo color, pero lo más importante para ellos, era una cicatriz en la frente con forma de luna llena montando una media luna, Diana se tocó la frente, ella no tenía eso, pero si un montón de rayas en la frente, su padre le dijo que eran de nacimiento, pero realmente le estropean su hermoso rostro.

La Lunari siguió leyendo, se sentía identificada con los ideales de esa tribu, por lo que su curiosidad aumentó, y decidió preguntarle a su padre sobre ellos, pero cuando lo hizo, su padre se puso nervioso, y le resumió un poco lo que él sabía, había habido una guerra hace muchos años contra ellos y ganaron los Solaris, extinguiendo completamente a los Lunaris, quienes fueron grandes rivales.

Diana intento sacarle más información, pero su padre, nervioso, le ordenó guardar silencio, en esa guerra se perdieron muchas vidas de nuestro clan, por lo que era un tema tabú, pero con eso solo consiguió causarle más intriga a la pequeña, la cual buscaba y buscaba más información sobre los Lunaris, le hubiera gustado compartir toda esa información con su amiga Leona, pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin poder verla, hasta que pasó un año desde su ida.

La Lunari se estaba volviendo loca, no dejaba de pensar en su amiga Leona, le habían dicho que volvería en unos días, pero eso solo causaba que los minutos y las horas fueran más largas, además, su búsqueda sobre los Lunari no había triunfado, llegó un momento en el que se estancó quedando muchas preguntas sin responder por la escasa información en los libros.

-Diana, baja un momento.- la llamaba su padre, ella sin responder, simplemente le hizo caso.

-Hola...- escuchó la Lunari desde la puerta, era una voz indistinguible, se trataba de su mejor amiga, la ahora leyenda del clan, ambas no pudieron aguantar sonrieron ampliamente, llevaban muchísimo tiempo queriendo verse.

-Bueno, yo os dejo solas, me alegra volver a verte, Leona.- se despidió el hombre dejando a las dos amigas en la sala de estar.

Diana no lo pudo aguantar más, empezó a llorar de alegría, su sol había vuelto, la que iluminaba sus días, la volvía a tener delante de sus ojos, con un pequeño sollozo, fue corriendo a por Leona, la abrazó tan fuerte que no pudo aguantar las otras lágrimas que buscaban salir de sus hermosos orbes.

-Tranquila, he vuelto por fin, te he echado mucho de menos, Diana.- decía la Solari mientras acariciaba su espalda, llorando en silencio de felicidad para no preocupar a su amiga.

-No te vuelvas a ir, por favor.- Imploraba la Lunari, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Hicimos una promesa, no te voy a dejar así como así.- correspondió al abrazo del mismo modo.

Diana, al recordar la promesa, se alegro, era algo que no había pensado mucho en todo este tiempo, pero Leona tenía razón, le prometió que no la dejaría sola, que estaría siempre a su lado, hicieron el juramento con un beso, ¿que puede haber más fuerte que eso?

Cierto, lo sellaron con un beso

-¿Prometes no irte de nuevo?- preguntó la Lunari, sacando su rostro del cuello de su amiga y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo prometo, mi entrenamiento ha acabado.- Leona sonrió, era un momento muy íntimo, pero Diana no quería dejarlo solo ahí.

De modo que se acercó a los labios de su amiga, esta vez no fue un fugaz roce de labios, se quedaron juntos, sintiendo todo contacto de la otra, la Solari no lo podía creer, no se esperaba una bienvenida tan buena, pero lo estaba disfrutando, lo que no pudo hacer ella bien una vez lo había conseguido su amiga, "su amiga", que poco le gustaba llamarla así, pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario.

Se separaron un poco, mirándose a los ojos, estaban con un leve sonrojo y la piel de gallina, la Lunari sentía el corazón a mil por hora, se extasiaba, como si acabara de probar un afrodisíaco, pero ya habían pactado, aunque ambas quisieran más, no estaban seguras si era algo unilateral, no se atrevían a robarle otro beso a la otra, pero a la vez no se querían mover, seguían mirándose a los ojos, con los brazos de cada una en la espalda de la otra, tan juntas...

-Leona, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?- cortó el ambiente la madre de Diana desde la cocina, a causa de eso, ambas volvieron en si, se separaron y miraron a otro lado, estaban muy avergonzadas por lo que acababa de pasar, los impulsos de Diana le ganaron y se sentía mal por ello, aunque, después de tanto tiempo, había descubierto que era lo que sentía realmente por Leona, sin saber, que la susodicha, llevaba sabiendo mucho tiempo lo que era estar enamorada de su amiga.

* * *

-¿Y esto es lo que estuviste haciendo mientras no estaba?- Preguntaba Leona a su amiga, mirando unos manuscritos que escondía la Lunari en su habitación.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, se fueron a la habitación de Diana y se pusieron al día sobre la vida de cada una, el entrenamiento de Leona había sido realmente intenso, posiblemente no la ganaría ahora, y aún menos con su armadura divina, pero la Lunari no se había quedado atrás, había conseguido ganar el evento de este año y postular para las filas de guerra, pero lo que más ganas tenía de contarle era sobre su descubrimiento.

Para su sorpresa, Leona ya los conocía, en la cima de la montaña, los sabios le contaron todos los secretos de su historia, incluida la gran guerra contra los Lunaris, de ese modo, ella sabía que toda esa información estaba guardada en archivos que escondían los sabios en el gran templo del sol. Pero lo que no sabía la Solari, es que con ese descubrimiento, le había quitado el sueño a Diana, por las noches no hacía más que pensar en como deberían de ser esos archivos, las grandes historias que narrarían, a causa de eso, un día intentó colarse dentro del templo y echar un pequeño vistazo a esos manuscritos, pero no lo consiguió, y fue encerrada.

Leona, al enterarse, se sintió culpable por revelarle esa información, ella ya conocía la curiosidad de su amiga, y no la tomó en cuenta, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que la razón por la que fue encarcelada no era solo por ser una ladrona, si no porque su argumento hacia sus acciones eran saber más sobre los Lunari, lo cual se lo dijo a los sabios, estos, asustados por los conocimientos de la joven, la mandaron a prisión, buscando su silencio, pero Diana no estaba por la labor de seguir sus reglas, lo que la llevo a la ejecución.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...- Musitaba Leona, temblando, incrédula por la noticia que recorría aquellas calles, su mejor amiga, Diana, la persona más importante para ella, estaba sentenciada a muerte. -No lo permitiré.- y así, apretando ambos puños, fue a por sus prendas divinas para dirigirse a donde se llevaría la decapitación de su amiga.

* * *

-¡Soltarme!- forcejeaba una indefensa Diana con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡No podéis ocultar la verdad!-

Pero los guerreros que la cargaban no estaban por la labor de escuchar sus lamentos, por lo que le pusieron una venda en la boca, haciéndola callar, al rato, llegaron a su destino, una zona desierta con unas viejas vigas sujetando unas tablas de madera con unos hierros, y entre ellas tres agujeros, dos para las manos y uno para la cabeza, donde la pusieron para exponerla al público.

Su ejecución ya era noticia, pero como todas, se hacían por la noche, cuando el sol no hacia acto de presencia. Diana miraba a todos lados, la gente empezaba a hacer un circulo, como si fuera un espectáculo, su familia estaba allí, su madre y su hermana pequeña lloraban en los brazos de su padre, quien aparentando ser fuerte, aguantaba las lágrimas. Se sentía humillada, musitó unas disculpas hacia su familia que solo ella pudo escuchar, atragantándose por el fuerte nudo en la garganta que la presionaba, era su final.

Cerrando los ojos, la Lunari se dejó llevar, pero un fuerte estruendo la obligó a volver a abrirlos, era Leona, equipada con su armadura dorada y sus espectaculares armas, al ver tal escena, sintió una pequeña esperanza, la Solari andaba decidida hacia donde su amiga estaba siendo expuesta, pero rápidamente unos guerreros fueron a pararla, pero fue en vano, hasta que llegaron los sabios, quienes se pusieron de barrera entre Leona y Diana, crujiéndose los dedos, se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-Elegida, no hagas esto más difícil, en esta tribu hay normas muy estrictas para los herejes.- decía uno de los sabios, pero la Solari no le escuchó, poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Le hice una promesa, no la voy a romper ahora.- Y así, lanzó una embestida hacia el escuadrón, pero ellos habían sido quienes le enseñaron a luchar así, por lo que no se podían comparar.

Después de una dura pelea, Leona estaba cansada, no conseguía bajar la guardia de sus maestros, de modo que uno de ellos aprovecho para encajarle un golpe en la nuca, dejándola en el suelo inconsciente.

-Descansa, pequeña profeta, no tenemos tiempo para esta clase de sentimentalismo, cuando despiertes hablaremos.- Dicho eso, los sabios encararon a Diana, cediéndole el arma con el que mataría a la hereje a uno de los guerreros, pero la Lunari sabía a quién se la estaban dando, era Bazki, contra quién combatió un año atrás y casi la mataba.

El arma, sujeta por Bazki, se elevaba señalando a Diana, buscando acabar todo de un golpe, esa escena le sonaba, la había vivido con la misma persona, solo que esta vez no era una lanza, si no una gran espada, asustada, buscó con la mirada a su amiga, quién yacía en el suelo inmóvil, esta vez no sería como la última vez, no vendría Leona a salvarla, cerró los ojos, lloraba como nunca antes había llorado, el arma iba bajando, la Lunari miró hacia arriba, la luna les estaba mirando.

-¡QUERIDA LUNA, AYÚDAME!- imploraba como podía, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande, que no le salían las palabras , lagunas recorrían su rostro mientras sentía que se le acababa el aire.

Una luz plateada rodeó el lugar, haciendo que Bazki tirara el arma de la impresión, no se veía nada, la gente empezó a gritar asustada, pidiendo al sol que les ayudara, pero era demasiado tarde, el sol estaba durmiendo, era la hora de la luna.

De ese modo, Diana se rodeó por esa luz, empezó a sentir como sus prendas se desintegraban, cambiándolas por una armadura plateada, vio sus manos, tenían un símbolo, lo reconocía, se trataba de la insignia de los Lunaris, esa tribu por la que tanto se había informado, asustada, empezó a gritar, sentía como todo su interior cambiaba, un poder inmenso la inundaba, levantó los ojos al cielo, mirando de nuevo a la luna, sintió como esta le hablaba, pero no la entendía, hasta que un gran dolor de cabeza la hundió en la desesperación, las cicatrices falsas de su frente estaban desapareciendo, creando tejido en esa zona, viéndose así la verdadera cicatriz de nacimiento, el símbolo de los Lunaris.

Pero eso no acababa ahí, miles de imágenes le recorrieron por la mente, la guerra de los Lunaris contra los Solaris, el como su verdadera tribu perdió, el trato de su madre y el hombre que pensaba que era su padre, el como camufló con un cuchillo las cicatrices de su frente, para finalizar, con la muerte de su madre a manos de una emboscada de los Solaris. Empezó a gritar, estaba confusa, ¿que significaba todo eso?, ¿Qué más cosas se le habían ocultado?

Engañada y confusa, levantó los brazos con fuerza, destrozando las maderas que la mantenían inmóvil, empezó a gritar de agonía mientras miraba el cielo, la sangre le hervía, su poder se estaba saliendo de control, bajó la vista, contemplando a las personas que minutos antes pensaba que eran sus compañeros, pero ahora solo le parecían escoria, ya sabía por fin quién era, y que le habían hecho a su verdadera gente.

Con furia, lanzó un fuerte puñetazo al aire, de donde salió una espada curvada plateada, con una luna en el mango, Diana la sujetó con fuerza, sintiendo la fiereza de esa nueva arma, de una estocada al suelo, la luz lunar del lugar se dispersó, quedando ella en el centro del círculo que habían formado los Solaris, el público la miraba horrorizado, el pelo se le había cambiado de color a una especie de plateado, como el de la luna, ya no poseía ese tono castaño, al igual que en sus ojos, que cambiaron al color de su cabello, pero eso no era lo que asustaba a la muchedumbre, si no, el símbolo que tenía en la frente, representaba a los Lunari, las personas más mayores lo reconocieron rápidamente, ya que pelearon contra ellos, entre ellos su padre, quién cogiendo aire, agarró a su esposa y a su hija para salir corriendo del lugar, algo que nadie más hizo, ya que la situación los había congelado.

Los sabios se pusieron en guardia, tenían delante de ellos a la profeta de la luna, un ser tan poderoso como era la protectora del sol, ordenaron a las personas dispersarse, pero pocos les hicieron caso. Diana sabía que los sabios iban a ir a atacarla hasta matarla, furiosa, pegó un corte en el aire, creando una onda tan grande que partió en dos a los guerreros que tenía más cerca, entre ellos Bazki, pero no se paró ahí, siguió atacando a todas las personas que ahí estaban, matando a cada Solari con el que se encontraba, creando una carnicería de agonía y olor a sangre, pero no le importaba, ella solo gritaba de furia, buscando venganza por su gente.

El lugar se quedó desértico, había muerte y sangre por el suelo, excepto un cuerpo, el de su amiga Leona, quién aún inconsciente, se mantenía tumbada en la tierra bocabajo, la Lunari se acercó a ella, empuñando el arma hacia su cuello, solo faltaba ella, la guardiana de la gente que más odiaba, su ahora, peor enemiga, relajó los brazos, ya no se sentía con tanto odio como para matarla, le dio la vuelta para encontrar su rostro, ella no era como esa gente a la que acababa de matar, era la chica de la que estaba enamorada, era la única persona que la supo comprender, tiró el arma, sentándose en el suelo para apoyar el cuerpo de su amiga en sus brazos, le acarició el cabello, el rostro, la mecía entre su cuerpo.

No podía matarla, prefería morir ella misma antes que hacerla sufrir, mirándola, se acercó a sus labios, depositando un tierno beso, era la despedida, Diana sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo en ese clan, pero Leona debía seguir con su legado, la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, cogió su arma y se dispuso a irse, escondiéndose en el frondoso bosque, no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse, había tomado una pequeña venganza, su familia estaba a salvo y su amiga seguía con vida, aunque el odio le seguía carcomiendo el alma, una pizca de felicidad la ayudaba a aguantarlo, había besado a la persona de la que estaba enamorada, la había sentido por última vez antes de alejarse de ella, de ese modo, se perdió por el Monte Targon, buscando su propia forma de vivir con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Adiós Leona, espero que algún día volvamos a vernos.


	2. El duro presente

No estaba segura si continuar, ya que bueno, la primera parte me quedó bastante bien y no encontré los apoyos que me hubieran gustado, pero aún así no me doy por vencida, quiero explotar más esta pareja, la cual me encanta, y así poder aportar algo más relacionado a Diana x Leona, ya que para mi gusto no hay suficiente de ellas. ^^

 **Los personajes y los lugares nombrados en este fanfic son propiedad de Riot Game totalmente.**

* * *

¡Asesinato doble!- anunciaba la presentadora con su tono de voz neutral.

Leona, satisfecha, clavaba la espada en la tierra mientras se limpiaba la armadura con unos pequeños golpes sobre ella, miró a su lado, quién Caitlyn, agotada, cargaba su rifle, con partes de su característico corsé violeta roto. Había sido una dura batalla, pero ellas juntas no tenían rivales, por eso eran el dúo de la calle inferior más aclamado y a la vez más odiado, aunque en esta ocasión había sido diferente, ya que Vayne casi se marca una muerte con nuestra Sheriff, pero un gran rayo solar consiguió pararla y posteriormente, mandarla a base, quedando solo Thress, quién tropezó con una trampa de Caitlyn y acabó muriendo de un disparo en la cabeza.

-Pensaba que de esta no nos salvábamos.- Suspiraba la sheriff mientras una luz azul la envolvía, mandándola a recuperarse.

-¡Ha muerto un aliado!- volvía a gritar la presentadora, esta vez provenía de la calle central, donde una Ahri estaba siendo humillada, había dado ya cuatro muertes al rival.

Leona, con toda la barra de vida, se dispuso a ayudarla, colocó un poco de visión en su zona para tirarse a por su enemigo cuando esta llegara a su línea, cuando vio la oportunidad, se lanzó hacia quién era su contrincante.

Pero no le dio tiempo, una cegadora luz la hizo retroceder, cuando consiguió recuperar la vista, contemplo como Ahri se alejaba dando saltos del lugar, le había faltado poco, tenía gran parte de su vestimenta destrozada, por lo que la castaña dio por dado que no podrían tirarse juntas, aún así no se rindió y se quedó en la hierba esperando una oportunidad.

Pero esa luz la volvió a envolver, esta vez golpeándola en un costado, sin poder ver que sucedía, sintió un gran golpe en su abdomen, lo cual hizo que se derrumbara, pero por suerte su armadura la ayudó a no sufrir un daño letal, tumbada en la fría tierra, sintió como una hoja afilada se acercaba a su cuello, pero no llegó a tocarla.

-He estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace muchos años.- escuchaba en forma de susurro.

Cuando la luz cesó entendió la situación, una bella mujer de pelo plateado y piel pálida la amenazaba con su arma en el cuello, tenía unos ojos blanquecinos que la miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre odio y asco, pero lo que más le asustaba era su voz, era tan neutral y fría que le daba escalofríos, cada palabra que soltaba se sentía como una brisa tan helada que le cortaba y al mismo tiempo, le congelaba el alma.

-Diana...- murmulló con un pequeño hilo de voz, desde que mató a parte de su poblado y escapó no la volvió a ver, pero no solo eso, toda su apariencia había cambiado, no parecía la tímida y frágil niña a la que prometió proteger en su adolescencia.

Cierto, hace ya cinco años de ese acontecimiento, ellas tenían ya 23 años, no eran unas niñas inmaduras como en ese entonces.

-Veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre, protectora del sol.- pronunciaba cada palabra como dagas que se clavaban en su antigua amiga.

-¿Qué te ha pasado...?-

-¿Qué ha caso tus fieles seguidores no te han comentado lo que pasó hace 5 años? Soy la nueva elegida de la luna, ¡la única superviviente de los Lunari!- gritaba sin remordimientos por lo que había hecho en su _antigua_ _aldea._

 _-_ No recuerdo que pasó ese día,solo que te marchaste y me dejaste sola...- decía la Solari con tristeza, es cierto que no recordaba gran cosa, solo que fue a rescatar a la persona que amaba, pero no se lo permitieron y cayó inconsciente al suelo para posteriormente despertarse en la cabaña del curandero de la tribu, muchos de sus superiores le habían comentado lo que sucedió, pero habían cosas que no se acababa de creer, ya que ellos hablaban como si nada hubieran hecho, cuando casi matan a una niña por sus creencias excesivas hacia el sol, cosa que nunca les perdonó.

-Ya da igual, no tienes porque recordar.- quitó su arma de la garganta de Leona -Tampoco tiene sentido matarte aquí, con eso no lograré mi venganza.-

-¿V-venganza?- pronunció asustada.

La Solari se sentía extraña, temía por la persona en la que se había convertido Diana, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo esos sentimientos de querer tenerla a su lado eternamente. Tiempo atrás había intentado encontrarla escapando a escondidas de su hogar por la noche, pero después de un año y medio de investigación y desilusiones, no la encontró, de modo que tuvo que seguir con su legado guiando a los Solaris y cerrar su corazón.

-Tu pueblo ya ha sufrido una pequeña parte de lo que se merecían, pero no es ese mi único cometido, como profeta de la luna, se me concedió una sabiduría, la cual contiene los acontecimientos en los que se vieron envueltos mis antepasados.- Diana apretó su mano hasta convertirla en un puño como signo de rabia. -Vi nuestro destino el día en el que fui elegida.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.- la Lunari miró hacia donde debería estar peleando, acababa de llegar Ahri ya con toda la salud y unos cuantos objetos nuevos, debía volver al combate, de modo que se fue alejando, pero Leona no se lo permitió, cogiéndola del brazo, Diana de paró, pero no se dio la vuelta, seguía mirando a la maga.

-En el próximo eclipse, cuando los dos astros estén en lo alto del cielo, serán espectadores de nuestra batalla.- hizo una pausa, sin mostrar debilidad. -Una batalla a muerte.-

Dicho eso, Diana pegó un tirón soltándose del agarre de la castaña, la cual, con una mueca de terror, se repetía en su mente esas frías palabras, "batalla a muerte", ¿entre ella y la persona a la que quería?

No, no podía, eso era demasiado cruel, años buscándola, soñando con ella, llorando por su ausencia, procurando borrar cualquier rastro en su corazón de ese amor unilateral, autoconvenciéndose de que había tomado otro camino distinto, de que tenía un deber que cumplir como protectora de los Solaris, y cuando por fin la vuelve a ver, cuando el candado que había cerrado con llave su alma había sido brutalmente destrozado con su presencia, se da cuenta de que en unos días las cosas iban a tomar otro gran giro, pero este iba a ser distinto, ya que si Leona ganaba, matando a Diana, sabía que el dolor que había experimentado esos años no serían ni una pequeña pizca de lo que sufriría por el resto de sus días.

-¡Derrota!- daba por finalizada la partida la presentadora.

Leona cerraba los ojos con fuerza, desde su reencuentro no había podido luchar y proteger a su compañera Caitlyn como antes estaba consiguiendo, dándole ventaja al rival, quienes no la desaprovecharon, llevándose la victoria. Miró a Diana, quién con los brazos cruzados y mueca mustia, le dirigía una mirada de odio, haciendo que la Solari mirara a otro lado abatida

* * *

-Y bien...- daba un sorbo de su café recién servido. -Ahora cuéntame que te ha pasado en la batalla anterior, íbamos muy bien en nuestra línea, Leona.- con aspecto sereno y delicado, Caitlyn interrogaba a su amiga, quién en la partida anterior, le había tocado ser su protectora.

-Gracias.- agradecía a la chica que le servía su té de limón. -No sé a que te refieres.- le dio un leve sorbo.

-Teníamos a los contrincantes a raya, fuiste a ayudar a Ahri y cuando volviste empezaste a pelear de una forma muy poco propia de ti.- levantó una ceja. -No te habrá vuelto a tirar los trastos, ¿verdad?.-

-Ya la rechacé una vez, Ahri no es de las que concede una segunda oportunidad.- suspiraba recordando cuando intento seducirla para llevarla a su cama, acción que la Solari no consintió.

-¿Y entonces?- volvió a dar un sorbo. -Leona, somos compañeras desde hace muchos años, no me puedes engañar.-

La guerrera suavizó su postura, su amiga tenía razón, se conocían desde que su poblado la _obligó_ a unirse a la Liga de Leyendas. Podía ser sincera con ella, no tenía porque ocultarle todo lo que había vivido hace unas horas.

-Te acuerdas...- hizo una pequeña pausa cogiendo aire, no era un tema fácil para ella. -¿De aquella chica con la que perdí el contacto en mi tribu?- Caitlyn asintió, dibujando un corazón invisible en el aire con sus dedos, vocalizando "tu primer amor" cómicamente, a lo que reaccionó Leona nerviosa, mirando a todos lados procurando que nadie hubiera visto eso. -Sí... pues... nos hemos vuelto a encontrar después de cinco años.- a lo que la sheriff reaccionó levantándose de golpe de su asiento de una forma un poco exagerada, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Y que haces aquí?! ¡Ve a buscarla!- gritó Caitlyn, mostrando una actitud extraña por su carácter sereno.

-Cait, hay cosas... que no te he contado sobre el día en el que ella desapareció y... las cosas se han vuelto algo difíciles de golpe.- dijo sonrojada la Solari, escondiendo la mirada avergonzada por el carácter tan impulsivo que sorprendentemente estaba teniendo su amiga. -Además, estás exagerando, la gente te está mirando.-

Y es que el problema era que no eran simples personas, estaban en la cafetería del instituto de la Liga de Leyendas, donde todos se conocían, ya que en algún momento habían sido fieles aliados o en otras ocasiones, fieros enemigos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- cuestionó la sheriff mientras se volvía a sentar y le daba el último sorbo a su café. -Cada vez que te he visto hablar de ella se te iluminaba la mirada, por eso estoy tan contenta.- ahora fue ella quién desvió la mirada tras percatarse del comportamiento tan infantil que acababa de tener, carraspeo e irguiéndose, volvió a tomar su postura delicada. -Y bien, ¿quién es?-

-No es tan importante...- volvió a intentar evadir el tema la Solari, pero su amiga no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Me has taladrado muchas historias vuestras en mi cabeza, me merezco una compensación.- sonrió cariñosamente a su amiga, quién se volvió a avergonzar, ya que Caitlyn tenía razón, Leona pensaba que ya se había olvidado de la Lunari, pero cuando salía algún tema sobre su vida fuera de ese instituto de combate, siempre salía en sus historias la que ahora era su enemiga.

La Solari miró a sus alrededores, buscando disimuladamente a la mujer de pelo plateado. La encontró cuando miró por la ventana que tenían al costado, Diana estaba fuera, sentada en una de las zonas donde había más vegetación, apoyada en un árbol, sumergida en su sombra, leyendo lo que parecía un libro antiguo, aislada de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Y es que ese instituto no tenía solo una cafetería y los campos de batalla, quienes querían podían pedir una habitación individual en la residencia, la cual estaba dividida en dos, según tu género, te ibas a una o a otra, por lo que ella sabía, pocas personas vivían fuera de esos recintos, ya que estaban con muy buenas instalaciones, tenían gimnasio, zona de entrenamiento, salón de actos y grandes prados donde poder descansar, la comida no era un problema, ya que la organización del sitio cubría todas tus necesidades simplemente por participar en los campos de batalla donde te guiaba un invocador.

-Allí...- susurró débilmente Leona procurando que la Lunari no se diera cuenta de que la estaba señalando.

-Es un poco distinta a como me la describiste, tiene el pelo plateado.- decía Caitlyn mientras la miraba de una forma menos disimulada que su amiga, pero Diana no parecía percatarse.

-Te dije que hay cosas que no te he contado.- volvía a repetir la Solari.

-Igualmente es muy mona.- bromeaba la sheriff mientras Leona escondía la mirada, se veía más triste que alegre después de haber vuelto a ver a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, lo cual le preocupó a su amiga.

-Cupcake, estamos en público, deberías no elogiarme tanto, reservatelo para esta noche.- se mofaba una mujer con un corte de cabello extraño, rosa, y un cuerpo bien desarrollado con algunos tatuajes, entre ellos, unos engranajes en el cuello.

-¿Quién ha dicho que esta noche vaya a ir a tu habitación, Vi?- Decía Caitlyn, al momento se movió, dejándole sitio a su pareja mientras Leona se reía por el dúo cómico.

-Te gané en la batalla de antes, por lo que esta vez vienes tú a mi habitación, Cupcake.- Dicho eso, la pelirosa empezó a engullir el sándwich mixto que había pedido.

La sheriff le sonrió a su novia, dándole a entender que ahí estaría, pero giró el rostro para seguir inspeccionando a la nueva campeona de la Liga de Leyendas, pero para su sorpresa, se había desvanecido de donde se situaba anteriormente.

-Se fue... que lástima.- Pensó en voz alta.

A partir de ahí, las tres amigas solo hablaron de cosas triviales mientras Vi le mandaba indirectas a su pareja y Leona solo se reía con ternura por sus numeritos, y es que las protectoras de Piltover llevaban una relación desde hacía ya un par de años, después de que la sheriff la reclutara para el departamento de policía que ella misma había creado, se hicieron grandes amigas hasta llegar a sentir sentimientos amorosos la una por la otra, una bonita historia de amor que aún continuaba, ya que se unieron a la Liga de Leyendas juntas buscando parar los pies de los mayores criminales de Runaterra.

Más tarde la Solari fue de camino a su habitación despidiéndose de las guardianas de Piltover, seguía decaída, había sido un extraño día, ya que después de tanto tiempo se encontró con Diana para saber que debería matarla, desencadenando así una gran mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios, pero de todo lo sucedido ese día, había llegado a una conclusión, sus sentimientos por la Lunari no habían desaparecido, aunque aún conseguía mantenerlos ocultos.

Pocos pasillos antes de llegar a su habitación, se encontró con una escena que prefería haber ignorado, eran Diana y Ahri, quienes hablaban estáticas en el pasillo, Leona sentía que no podía pasar por ahí, pero a la vez era el único camino posible hasta su cuarto, sin cruzar, esperó en la esquina hasta que se fueran, sin ser vista.

-¿No tuviste suficiente en la batalla de hoy?- preguntaba incrédulamente Diana, con su ahora particular tono frío.

-Deberías saber que no he venido a buscar pelea.- contestaba la maga mientras movía sus colas, dándole un aire seductor. -O al menos no esa clase de pelea...- terminaba la frase con un tono juguetón.

-He escuchado rumores sobre ti, Ahri.- decía tajantemente la Lunari mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me vaya?- bromeaba la maestra de los orbes mientras ponía un puchero y acariciaba una de sus colas, siguiendo con su juego, claramente no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Depende lo débil que seas.- con una sonrisa algo pícara, Diana le siguió el juego.

Con esa reacción tan poco común de la Lunari, a Leona se le encogió el cuerpo, nunca pensaría que su antigua amiga podría tener un carácter así, empezó a sentir celos de Ahri, quién con una sonrisa carismática siguió su conversación.

-El que me hayas ganado en los campos de batalla no quiere decir que siempre sea así.- se acercó a su _presa. -_ Pero espero que tu seas igual tanto en los campos de batalla como en...- con una de sus colas acarició el rostro de Diana. -...mi habitación...- y con esas últimas palabras, se acercó más a la Lunari, quién no puso resistencia, y se dejó llevar por un beso de la maga, el cual se fue tornando más apasionado.

Pero ese beso tenía un hechizo, el cual la hacía estar a su merced, en verdad Ahri no estaba segura si en el último momento se iba a arrepentir de compartir cama, y no se iba a arriesgar, desde que la vio en la batalla, siendo su contrincante, se quedó bastante maravillada con ella, tenía una bella piel pálida, no la había conseguido tocar pero juraría que era tan suave como esa melena plateada que conjuntaba con sus ojos grises, puede que con algunas campeonas no se lo hubiera trabajado tanto, pero a esta _presa,_ la iba a conseguir sí o sí.

De ese modo, se la llevó a su habitación, pasando una noche aisladas de todo, teniendo el cuerpo de la otra para desahogarse y buscar el placer propio, ya que después de todo, esa noche solo era una más para Ahri, y un desahogo para Diana, ya que después de todo, para ella también había sido un día complicado, pero no pensó en eso, ella era fuerte e inquebrantable, ya había tomado una decisión, y una vieja amistad no la iba a frenar ahora, su corazón y su alma estaban cerrados, por lo que se dejó llevar por la mujer que tenía encima de ella, quien con gran maestría, la hizo dejar la mente en blanco.

Leona seguía inerte detrás de la esquina, sin cruzar aún el pasillo donde anteriormente habían estado coqueteando Diana y Ahri, cuando escuchó sus pasos firmes a lo lejos, supo que se habían ido y tenía el camino libre, pero solo se derrumbó, sentándose en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, ver a la persona que amas irse con otra chica es algo duro, te rompe por dentro, como si te abrieran el pecho y te clavaran todas las espinas de una rosa, tragó grueso, palpando con sus manos el suelo para buscar con lo que levantarse, estaba débil, en ese mismo momento, sólo quería llegar a su habitación y acostarse en la cama para desvanecerse de ese mal sueño llamado, presente.

* * *

No me matéis por esto, puse más el punto de vista de Leona que de Diana, pero en el próximo capítulo tengo pensado hacer lo contrario, y así contar la parte y los sentimientos de cada una.

Un placer escribirlo y gracias por leerlo ^^


	3. Destino

-Tengo que ir al campo de batalla en unos minutos, no te olvides de cerrar la puerta.- Comentaba una complacida maga mientras se terminaba de vestir. -Y... espero poder volver a ver pronto... Diana- susurraba coquetamente mientras se acercaba a quién había sido su juguete nocturno.

Cerrando la puerta, dejó a una cansada mujer tumbada en la cama, quién sin ganas de moverse, solo se aferraba más a las sábanas.

Había sido una noche increíble, ni ella misma podía negarlo, pero no había conseguido calmar las preocupaciones del día anterior, desde el principio se había preparado para cuando ese día llegara, todos esos años aislada consiguieron cerrar su mente y bloquear sus sentimientos, desde que había visto su destino, había tomado una decisión, y no pensaba retroceder ahora.

Con poco entusiasmo, empezó a recoger las partes de su armadura, los cuales estaban dispersos por el suelo, se vistió como si de una rutina se tratara y salió de esa habitación, cerró la puerta y respiró hondo, se notaba el contraste, el lugar donde había pasado la noche tenía ese ambiente de pasión y lujuria que llega a asfixiarte los sentidos.

Caminó a su habitación, en ese momento solo pensaba en descansar y esperar a que algún invocador buscara sus habilidades de combate para ponerla en práctica. Cruzó varios pasillos hasta encontrar lo que sería su _hogar_ , empezó a quitarse la pesada armadura, quedándose solo en mallas, contempló el cuarto, era acogedor, tenía una cama considerablemente grande, con unas estanterías arriba de su cabecero, más al fondo, un gran ventanal, el cual llevaba a un pequeño balcón donde se podía apreciar los grandes campos verdes del lugar, caminó hasta una pequeña mesa de estudio, dejando partes de su armadura para ir a la pequeña neverita que todas las habitaciones tenían, cogió un refresco y se sentó en la cama, calmada, empezó a disfrutar de su bebida, obligándose a dejar la mente en blanco, empezó a pensar en lo que haría ese día, ir a comer, leer, entrenar, pelear en los campos de batalla y dormir, así todos los días, lo único que podría salirse de su rutina serían los momentos esporádicos con Ahri, pero pocas cosas más le importaban, dentro de poco todo cambiaría.

Después de varias horas, salió de su cobijo, se había saltado la hora de comer, despertó bastante tarde de la habitación de Ahri, pero no le importaba, en su exilio había pasado días sin comer ni beber, y ahí seguía, por lo que con libro en mano, se dirigió a su lugar favorito, cerca de la cafetería, pero un leve toque la paró, cogiéndola del hombro, girándose, se encontró con una castaña que portaba un sombrero de copa bastante grande.

-¿Tienes unos minutos?- preguntó amablemente.

-¿Con quién hablo?- interrogó la Lunari con menos tacto.

-Me llamo Caitlyn, soy de la residencia también, suelo participar en las batallas en la calle inferior.- se presentó con una sonrisa, mostrando su buena educación.

-Yo Diana, de la calle central normalmente.- le movió la mano quitándosela del brazo. -Y no, no tengo unos minutos.- Y así volvió a intentar seguir su camino, pero la sheriff no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Al parecer eres nueva en este centro, ¿no quieres que te enseñe un poco las instalaciones?.- intentó persuadir.

-Conozco lo que debo conocer.- dio unos pasos con pose y voz fría, dándole ese aire misterioso que desde hacía un tiempo la caracterizaba, pero horas sin comer le pasaron factura, haciendo que su estómago rugiera pidiéndole algo con lo que llenarse, a lo que Caitlyn sonrió.-

-¿Conoces la cafetería entonces?- Y así, consiguió que la Lunari la acompañara hasta el establecimiento, prometiendole una comida.

Diana pidió un bocadillo, el cual se empezó a comer cuando se sentaron, procurando mostrarse fría y distante, pero no lo conseguía, ya que un tono rojo le llenaban las mejillas debido al mal rato que había pasado antes.

Caitlyn se tranquilizó, era la sheriff de su ciudad, la que tenía el mayor cargo de su comisaría, tenía tal maestría que podía ver a un criminal simplemente con pestañear, por lo que esa mascara que intentaba mostrar su acompañante era invisible para ella, descubrió que en verdad parecía más un cachorro abandonado, intentando sacar los colmillos cuando aún ni los había desarrollado.

-¿Qué querías?- comenzó a hablar dejando el pequeño trozo de comida que le faltaba por engullir, se limpió con la servilleta, expectante a la respuesta de la desconocida.

-¿Qué te trae por la Liga de Leyendas?- preguntó, buscando aislar el verdadero propósito de esa conversación.

-Me encontraron los encargados de estas instalaciones, al parecer habían escuchado hablar de mí y de mis habilidades de combate, por lo que me pidieron unirme, dándome cobijo y comida gratis siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus expectativas.- dejó la servilleta, terminándose su comida de un bocado, a lo que volvió a limpiarse.

-Oh vaya, eso no lo hacen con todos, debieron de haber hablado muy bien de ti.- se asombró Caitlyn, buscando darle méritos a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Eso es lo de menos.- volvió a responder secamente Diana, pero la sheriff sabía lo que hacia, halagándole de ese modo hacía que bajara su guardia, lo que ayudaría a sacar un tema un poco más tenso.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?- interrogó de nuevo, buscando la oportunidad de disparar con el tema de su amiga.

-En la residencia, en la segunda planta.- respondió con facilidad.

-No te había visto por ahí hasta hoy, yo también duermo en esa planta.-

-Hace poco que me he mudado aquí, y hoy no he dormido en mi habitación.- comentó sin reparos, se le hacía extraño hablar con tanta soltura, pero sin saber porque, esa mujer le estaba dando confianza, carraspeo, buscando crear su máscara de antisocial de nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿Dormiste con alguien?- sonrió, esperaba una respuesta que involucrara a la Solari.

-No es tan importante.- volvió a cerrarse en vano la Lunari.

-¿Te molesta esa pregunta? Si es por su género no pasa nada, pocos aquí discriminan eso.- intentó de nuevo crear un vínculo de confianza entre ellas.

-Eso es lo de menos, igualmente por lo que he escuchado a los alrededores, me parece un poco evidente de quién estoy hablando.- suspiró, no le parecía la gran cosa.

-Ha sido Leona, ¿verdad?- respondió con confianza, después de todo, ¿a quién más podía conocer de allí? -Cuando quiere puede hacer referencia a su nombre.- bromeó enfocando una pequeña sonrisa, miró a su invitada, quién con unos ojos furiosos, la gritó.

-¡Claro que no ha sido ella! ¡Entre ella y yo no ha pasado ni pasará nada!- Enfurecida, se levantó, saliendo de la puerta estrepitosamente, dándole una patada de furia a una papelera , la cual salió de la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos. ¿Cómo podía decir esa estúpida mujer algo así? Esa noche había estado con Ahri, y en ningún momento había... pensado...

Se paró en seco, levantó la vista, la cual había mantenido en el suelo desde que salió de la cafetería, haciendo caso omiso a las disculpas y peticiones de la sheriff. Estaba en una zona de los prados, se sentó en el suelo, era una idiota, tanto esfuerzo para mantenerse rígida y en el menor descuido sacaba todos sus sentimientos a flor, levantó la mano, pasándosela varias veces por el rostro.

-Soy una idiota...- volvía a repetirse en voz baja, no podía negarlo, aquella noche que había pasado con Ahri había pensado en Leona, había deseado que hubiera sido ella quién estuviera con ella.

Se levantó de nuevo, cogió mucho aire y gritó, destruyendo su garganta y extrujando sus pulmones, chilló con todo lo que su corazón había callado durante todo ese tiempo, cansada, paró, se sentía mucho mejor, desahogada, empezó a caminar a su habitación, ese día no iría a ver a Ahri, solo quería irse a descansar, o con suerte, aún la podían llamar para un combate.

-Tengo un propósito, desde hace mucho tomé una decisión, no voy a echarme atrás ahora- Y con esas palabras, volvió a caminar hacia su cuarto.

* * *

En la cafetería, una sheriff confundida empezaba a marcharse, salir corriendo detrás de Diana le parecía una mala idea, ya había estropeado bastante las cosas, pero ella no lo entendía, se consideraba buena interrogando, pensaba que había encajado todas las piezas del puzzle en su sitio.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, mostrando su frustración, había confiado demasiado en sus habilidades, y lo peor de todo, en algún momento se lo tendría que explicar a Leona.

-¿Qué hace un pastelito por aquí solo? Espero que no tengas una trampa debajo- Bromeaba Vi, quién se dirigía a la cafetería.

-Una trampa no sé, pero una bomba ahora mismo estaría bien.- Le devolvía la gracia con un toque de verdad.

Vi notó que su novia no estaba en su mejor momento, por lo que pasando un brazo por sus hombros, la llevó a un sitio más aislado para hablar, lo cual funcionó, ya que Caitlyn le contó todo lo sucedido con un leve tono rojo en su rostro, mientras una incansable pelirosa intentaba no estropear el momento riéndose a carcajadas, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió mantener la compostura. Luego de la conversación, la tranquilizó diciéndole que la acompañaría, y que Leona seguro solo se reiría por lo que había pasado.

Pero no fue justamente así como sucedió...

-¡¿Qué le dijiste qué?!- gritaba una Leona tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿A que es gracioso?- intentaba romper el hielo Vi

-No, no lo es, claro que no pasó la noche conmigo.- Decía intentando mantener las palabras, aún recordaba lo sucedido, y había sido duro ver como la persona que te gusta se iba a la habitación de otra persona.

-Pero no se me ocurrió nadie más, solo os conocéis vosotras.- Con voz decaída, explicaba su situación la sheriff.

-Pasó la noche con Ahri.- completó la duda al fin Leona. -Las vi ayer por la noche dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella.- casi no le salían las palabras, no creyó que tendría que explicarle eso a nadie.

Vi se acercó a la Solari, pasando sus dedos por los ojos de ella.- No has conseguido dormir por eso, ¿verdad?.- Dijo la pelirosa con tono maternal, acariciando esas ojeras que tanto acentuaban su rostro.

Leona se apartó de ella, logrando que su amiga dejara de acariciarla, pero ya era muy tarde, se habían dado cuenta de como lo que pasó la noche anterior la había afectado.

-Yo... lo siento.- se disculpaba la sheriff. -¿Pero por qué con Ahri?-

-Ya os dije que no os conté todo lo que pasó entre nosotras.- repitió Leona.

Vi se le volvió a acercar, ella valoraba mucho la amistad que tenía con la Solari, y sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, por lo que con una sonrisa sincera, le dijo que si quería completar su historia, tenían tiempo ahora para hablar.

Leona se alegró por escuchar eso, se sentía feliz por tener a las guardianas de Piltover a su lado, por lo que con un nudo en la garganta le contó todo lo sucedido.

De la noche en la que huyó Diana no pudo decir mucho, ya que ni ella misma sabía que había sucedido, pero donde más énfasis dio, fue en el caso de que el día anterior, le fue revelado lo que sería su _destino,_ de ese modo, las agentes se dieron cuenta de todo por lo que habían pasado tanto Diana como Leona, haciendo que Caitlyn se sintiera más culpable por lo que acababa de suceder, pero arrepentirse ahora era un poco tarde, por lo que sin decir palabra la dejó continuar.

La Solari explicaba que aún la quería, y que aun cuando había cambiado tanto su personalidad como su aspecto, le seguía pareciendo la chica que conoció años atrás, a lo que la sheriff si interrumpió.

-No pienso que haya cambiado tanto como te crees, al menos su personalidad.- Decía Caitlyn recordando cuando había estado a solas con la Lunari.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó una sorprendida Leona.

-Ya sabes que por mi trabajo, he aprendido a desenmascarar a criminales, y eso no solo se aplica a ellos, pienso que Diana solo intenta mostrar algo que no es.- afirmaba la sheriff

Leona sonrió, pensando en esa posibilidad. -Es una pena que no llegue a saber si eso es verdad o no.- susurró, comenzando a llorar. -En un par de días será luna llena, ahí todo acabará.-

Las guardianas de Piltover, sorprendidas por el dolor que estaba sobrepasando a su amiga, acudieron a ella para calmarla, ya conocían la verdad, pero aún así, no creían poder hacer mucho para cambiar lo que según ella llamaba, _destino_.

* * *

Demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero es que la parte de ahora la quería hacer a parte, por lo que lamento traer tan poco en esta ocasión, al menos espero haber creado el ambiente que quería, el próximo capítulo estará más completo ^^


	4. La verdad

Creo que esta era una de las partes más esperadas, espero que lo disfruten ^^

 **League of Legends no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes.**

* * *

Me levanté de la cama, habían pasado ya varios días desde mi conversación con Caitlyn y Vi, en ese momento me derrumbé, y aunque no quería parecer una chica frágil, atormentada por el rumbo de su destino, no conseguí esconderlo, pero las guardianas de Piltover me ayudaron a calmarme, por desgracia, no lograron encontrar una solución a mi gran problema.

Empecé a ponerme la armadura.

Hoy me iba a encontrar con Ashe y Katarina, me habían invitado a la inauguración de un nuevo campo de batalla, pero no estaba con el suficiente ánimo, después de todo hoy era final de mes.

Miré el calendario.

Sí, hoy era luna llena.

Cogí unas herramientas para empezar a arreglarme, afilé mi espada, pulí mi escudo y limpié mi armadura, de algún modo necesitaba que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, no pensar en nada...

Pero era imposible, mi cabeza seguía deambulando en todas las posibilidades para que esta noche no acabara con una de nosotras dos muertas, y es que en verdad no sabía nada de todo esto, Diana solo me había dicho que una de las dos tendría que morir, pero no me parecía justo.

Fui a la nevera, necesitaba algo frio.

-¿Tal vez debería dejarme vencer?- pensaba en voz alta mientras con un leve sonido, habría su refresco.

Pero no, esa posibilidad no serviría, si ella moría todo su pueblo estaría en peligro, no sabía nada de Diana ahora, solo había mostrado sed de venganza por lo que se le hizo a su gente, no tenía que ablandarme, mis sentimientos son unilaterales, son como una fantasía, nunca se harían realidad, tenía que enfocarme en mi verdadera vocación, en la razón por la que el sol me concedió sus poderes, sí... debía proteger a mi pueblo, para eso estoy aquí.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación sonó, la Solari se acercó hasta la puerta.

-Leona, ¿estás visible?- bromeaba como de costumbre una infantil pelirosa.

-Sé a que habéis venido, pero estoy bien, no os preocupéis.- Intentaba finalizar la visita de sus amigas, aún sin abrir la puerta.

-He preparado dulces- Pronunciaba una lista sheriff, y como si de palabras mágicas se trataran, la anfitriona dejó pasar dentro de la habitación a sus invitadas.

Vi, sin preguntar, se aproximó a la pequeña cocina para preparar un poco té.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que vas a hacer?- Cuestionaba una acomodada Caitlyn mientras se servía un poco del té que acababa de traer su pareja.

-No te andas con rodeos, ¿verdad?- saltaba una incomoda Vi.

-No te preocupes.- le contestaba a su pelirosa amiga. -Creo que voy a seguir mi cometido.- respondía la Solari. -Voy a defender a mi pueblo.-

Leona intentó parecer seria y segura, pero no se le daba bien aparentar, ya que después de decir esas palabras, las manos empezaron a temblarle tanto, que no se atrevió a coger la taza de té que le acababan de servir, a lo que las agentes se percataron.

Caitlyn se sentó al lado de Leona, y cogiéndole las manos, la intentó tranquilizar, ellas sabían lo que era amar a alguien, y no se imaginaban lo terrorífico que debe ser enfrentarte a un duelo a muerte con esa persona.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-

-Ya lo he intentado, pero solo he conseguido que me ignore, ya no le importo, está cegada por la venganza.- decía la Solari con un gran nudo en el estomago.

Al poco rato, empezó el turno de las lágrimas, las cuales por mucho que se esforzaba Leona en esconder, siempre acababan saliendo. La mañana siguió sin grandes interrupciones, la Solari pidió a sus amigas estar sola, se despidió de ellas como si esa fuera la última vez que se verían, más tarde se quedó mejorando su armadura, tenía que ganar a Diana, no importa lo que sufriera su corazón, no tenía que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

* * *

Diana, ya armada, miró por la ventana, contemplando como la luna empezaba a salir, el sol seguía en lo más alto del cielo, dentro de poco comenzaría todo.

-Por fin es el día.- pensaba en voz alta, respiró hondo, manteniéndose calmada. -Hoy todo acabará.-

Cerró su cuarto, con grandes pasos salió al prado, su arma brillaba, mostrando un filo letal, su armadura tan bien pulida parecía indestructible. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie en esa zona, se había conseguido alejar suficiente de las partes más públicas, ahora solo faltaba que su rival llegara.

-Diana.- llamaba la Solari a su enemiga. -No tenemos porque hacer esto, esta pelea es absurda.-

Leona acababa de llegar, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, si conseguía convencer a la Lunari de que no hay porque pelear, su pueblo seguiría a salvo, y no tendría que pasar por el infierno que sería pelear con ella a muerte.

-Dices eso solo porque no has visto lo mismo que he visto yo.- decía la profeta de la luna mientras preparaba su arma, lista para la batalla.

-Pero no quiero pelear contra ti, no importa lo que hayas visto.- seguía intentando convencerla, pero era inútil, cogió su arma y la clavó en la tierra, dando a entender que no pelearía.

-¿¡Quieres que todo tu pueblo muera!?- Amenazaba Diana. -¡No pienso contenerme, así que pelea como la guerrera del sol que eres!-

Leona, asustada, empezó a temblar, las duras palabras de la Lunari eran como agujas para ella, no estaba dejándole alternativas, de modo que cogió su escudo y con su puño le dio un gran golpe, buscando calmarse, debía dejar la mente en blanco, la persona que tenía delante ya no era esa chica que le robó el corazón en una ocasión, ahora era su rival, la amenaza de su gente. Cogió la espada, poniéndose en posición ofensiva.

Sí, tenía razón, ella ya no era Diana.

El cielo se oscureció, la luna había llegado por fin al lado del sol, dando comienzo a su batalla, la cual no tardó en iniciarse, con un golpe sordo, las dos espadas chocaron entre ellas, ambas hacían fuerza contra la otra para derrumbarla, pero estaban igualadas, dándose cuenta de que era inútil, volvieron a echarse hacia atrás.

Diana le lanzó una corriente de luz para cegarla, pero consiguió esquivarlo con su escudo, a lo que la Solari alargó su espada para tirarse hacia su rival, comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, grandes sonidos metálicos salían de ellas, sus espadas chocaban, las pesadas armaduras se movían con habilidad, esquivando golpes próximos a lugares letales.

Sí, ella ya no era Diana.

La Lunari con un golpe en el suelo invocó tres orbes plateados con un campo de protección, uno de los objetos golpeó a Leona, dándose cuenta del daño, se echó para atrás, buscando esquivar los otros dos que quedaban, se acarició su abdomen, su armadura mejorada había logrado que ella saliese ilesa, de modo que se volvió a poner en marcha hacia su rival, pero en esta ocasión no logró esquivar la ráfaga de luz que lanzaba la profeta de la luna, con lo que acto seguido, se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Leona puso su escudo delante, cubriéndose ella completamente, parando el repentino ataque de su rival, pero fue inútil, con un golpe en el suelo, Diana hizo temblar la tierra, desmoronando la defensa perfecta de su enemiga.

Con un gran golpe del mango de su espada, la Lunari consiguió dañarle severamente la armadura a Leona, quién se volvió a echar atrás, sintiendo la gravedad de su herida, había sido muy rápida, y poseía una gran fuerza, pero no se iba a rendir, alzó su espada, lanzando un rayo solar a su rival, quien paralizada, solo gritaba de dolor, sentía como su piel se quemaba, pero eso no era todo, la Solari volvió a tirarse contra su rival, soltó su escudo, agarró su espada con las dos manos y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó el costado de su enemiga, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Le costaba moverse, ese último golpe le había costado un par de costillas, no creyó que hubiera mejorado tanto, intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, escupió un poco de sangre y gracias a su arma, se incorporó, miró a Leona, quién se agachaba a coger su escudo, luego cruzaron la mirada.

-¡No llores! Maldita sea, ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!- gritaba furiosa la Lunari, poniéndose otra vez en pose de batalla.

Ella ya no era Diana.

Se volvía a repetir la Solari, por lo que volvió a ponerse en posición ofensiva, este golpe sería el último, empezó a cargar su espada, saliendo de ese modo una leve luz proveniente del sol, Diana hizo lo mismo.

-Sí... acabemos ya con esto.- volvió a repetir la Lunari

Al poco rato, se abalanzó contra su rival, haciendo esta lo mismo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, con lágrimas en los ojos, Leona tenía su espada clavada en el abdomen de Diana, el cual desprendía grandes cantidades de sangre, miró bien su herida, le faltaba la armadura de esa zona, con los ojos como platos vio como el arma y parte de la armadura de su enemiga estaba tirada a un costado. Asustada, observó mejor la escena, las manos de la Lunari estaban en sus hombros, aún con la armadura puesta, sentía las frias manos de su enemiga.

-Aarrg...- se quejaba de dolor Diana, escupió un poco de sangre y se dejó caer al suelo, con lo que Leona soltó la espada, aún clavada en el abdomen de su rival.

-¿Qué he hecho?- tartamudeaba la Solari mientras miraba sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre, se quitó sus guantes aterrada, pero el olor seguía ahí, la había matado.

-N-no te culpes- balbuceaba Diana con dificultad -Ya estaba preparada par... - pero no consiguió acabar la frase, ya que un repentino dolor la paralizó, soltando quejidos agudos.

Leona no podía asimilar la situación, lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus hermosos ojos, veía como la Lunari sufría, pero lo peor de todo, era que ese dolor provenía de su propia espada, de algo que había causado con sus propias manos.

-Y-yo solo quería protegerte, desde que nos conocimos...- no conseguía continuar las palabras, sus pulmones no tenían aire, todo su cuerpo estaba sin vida, inmóvil, cayó al suelo, quedando de rodillas, a la misma altura que Diana.

-Lo sé... pero así es mejor- decía la Lunari, su voz fría y amenazante ya no existía, cosa que la Solari notó.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?- con los ojos como platos, miró otra vez la escena, parte de la armadura de su rival tirada en el suelo, al igual que su arma, contempló mejor la herida en la que su espada seguía clavada.

La armadura de Diana estaba constituida por placas, y las del abdomen habían sido quitadas, se levantó corriendo, cogiendo las que estaban al lado de la espada de la Lunari, no estaban rotas ni arrancadas, solo un poco abolladas por el golpe que le había propinado en las costillas anteriormente.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su enemiga. -Diana, tú...- pero esta no contestaba, tenía los ojos cerrados.

No respiraba, horrorizada, le quitó la espada, tirándola a un lado junto a su armadura superior, tumbó a su amiga en el suelo y con un tirón en sus mallas, se quitó un trozo de tela con la que cubrir la herida.

-Por favor, no te vayas.- imploró, gritándole mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia, pero era inútil, la espada le había atravesado, la sangre seguía saliendo, creando un charco a su alrededor, pero Leona no se rindió.

Acercó su oído al pecho de Diana, buscando alguna señal de vida, su corazón latía muy débilmente, dándole pequeños golpes con ambas manos, intentó reanimarla, pero solo conseguía que escupiera sangre, presa del pánico, se alejó un poco de la escena, gritando con todo lo que tenía, pedía ayuda, buscando a alguien que andará por los alrededores.

Pero era inútil, no había nadie, poco a poco el corazón de Diana había dejado de latir, estaba muerta.

Se acercó a su cadáver, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, acunándola. Pero ella ya no estaba allí, nunca volvería a sentir sus frías manos, ni a escuchar sus palabras, por muy distantes que fueran, exhausta, miró al cielo, los cuerpos celestes se empezaron a alejar, dando por finalizada la pelea.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba Leona, mirando fijamente a los dioses. -¡Yo no quería esto! ¡¿De qué sirve esta fuerza si no es para proteger lo que realmente me importa?!- Pero no hubo respuesta, la Solari, envuelta en furia por el desinterés de su dios, cogió su espada, poniéndola en su abdomen, habló por última vez. -¡Si una batalla es lo que queríais, ya la habéis tenido, no me necesitáis para nada más!-

Cogió impulso, estaba dispuesta a morir en ese sitio, pero una luz plateada la detuvo, inmóvil, Leona no pudo hacer más que llorar, quería terminar con todo eso, no soportaría vivir en un mundo sin Diana, cuando por fin la había encontrado, después de tanto años, la volvía a perder, en un principio pensó que su amiga ya no era la persona de la que estaba enamorada, miró de nuevo la armadura tirada en el suelo.

Sí, ella si que era Diana.

Había muerto para salvar a Leona, y ella lo sabía.

-¡Luna, no me detengas!- intentó hacer más fuerza en el mango de su espada para clavársela, pero era inútil. -¡La he matado! ¡He matado a tu elegida, déjame ir con ella!- pero seguía cubierta por la tenue luz, cansada, soltó la espada, mirando a Diana de nuevo. -Devuélvemela...- dirigió sus ojos a los dioses de nuevo -¡Devolvérmela!-

Su voz se quebraba, sentía como su garganta estaba en carne viva, cada palabra le dolía más, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía su cuerpo, el olor a sangre le derretía las fosas nasales, los ojos rojos, cansados, imploraban por menos lágrimas que soltar, sus cuerpo temblaba, mientras su estómago se unía con sus entrañas, creando así un nudo de dolor indescifrable, pero eso no era todo, Leona no entendía como podía seguir viva, ya que no sentía su corazón, desde el momento en el que le clavó la espada a la Lunari, ese órgano había dejado de funcionar para ella.

Se tiró al suelo, mareada, empezó a sentir nauseas, quería morirse ahí mismo, ver a su amada en el otro mundo, pero los cuerpos celestiales no le iban a dejar realizar ese capricho.

Cerró los ojos, deseando despertar de esa maldita pesadilla.

Hasta que una leve luz la hizo volver a abrirlos, con incomodidad, miró a la persona que aún abrazaba, quien era rodeada por dos luces, cada una provenía de uno de los dioses.

Leona, sorprendida, contempló la escena, el orificio del abdomen se cerraba, haciendo así que no saliera más sangre, con un poco de esperanza y miedo, se acercó al cuerpo sanado de Diana.

Tenía pulso.

Sin perder un segundo, el desechado cuerpo de Leona consiguió rehabilitarse de inmediato, cargando a la Lunari, corrió hacia la enfermería. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero le daba igual, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que en la persona que volvía a coger calidez en sus brazos.

Su armadura, sus armas, los dioses, todo lo había dejado atrás, eran cosas insignificantes.

Después de un par de kilómetros, llegó a su objetivo, donde encontró en la puerta a una Soraka mirando su libreta de pacientes calmadamente.

-¡Soraka, ayuda, por favor!- imploró, a lo que la curandera se percató de Leona, quién ensangrentada, cargaba con la nueva campeona de la liga.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- cuestionó por instinto, pero sabía que eso era lo de menos, por lo que llamó a los demás enfermeros.

Llegaron enseguida con una camilla y un tanque de oxigeno, los encargados se ocuparon de Diana rápidamente, llevándosela a la sala de operaciones, Leona insistió en entrar con ella, pero no se lo permitieron, tras varias discusiones y negaciones, se rindió, sentándose en la sala de espera.

Los segundos eran eternos, la Solari miró el reloj que había en una de las paredes, era muy tarde, mañana tendría más trabajo que hacer en los campos de la justicia, pero le daba igual, quería quedarse allí hasta poder ir a su habitación segura de que Diana seguía viva. Se levantó, acercándose a la ventana, el sol ya se había ido, pero la luna, en lo más alto del cielo, parecía contemplarla.

-Gracias...- dijo con sinceridad, sabían que si no hubiera sido por ellos, su amada estaría muerta, no sabía la causa de sus acciones, pero eso ahora mismo era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Vio un pequeño destello de la luna, como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras, Leona sonrió y se volvió a sentar, esperando a que Soraka viniera a darle las noticias que fueran.

Después de varias horas, la Solari estaba casi dormida en su incomodo asiento, pero una suave mano la hizo despertarse, era la curandera, quién con una sonrisa en el rostro la hizo dirigirse a una de las habitaciones.

-Tenía unas heridas internar bastantes feas, también unas costillas rotas, pero no le perforaron ningún órgano vital, por lo que de momento está estable, pero se quedará aquí en observaciones.- explicó Soraka, pero su acompañante no la hacía mucho caso, ya que se quedó al lado de la chica de cabello plateado, quién con los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad.

-Menos mal...- suspiraba mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

-Creemos que se despertará mañana.- finalizó la conversación, buscando irse a descansar.

-Soraka...- imploró Leona, pero la maga estaba ya preparada, señaló hacia un pequeño sillón de la sala.

-Limpiate un poco y podrás pasar ahí la noche.- y dicho eso, desapareció de la habitación.

La Solari así lo hizo, se fue al aseo a limpiar un poco sus mallas, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre seca, después se fue al sillón que le señaló su amiga, pero aún cuando todo su cuerpo estaba fatigado, no consiguió dormir, la escena anterior la atormentaba, su espada, empuñada por ella, clavándosela a la mujer que ahora descansaba en la camilla, atravesándola.

Se abrazó a si misma.

Estaba asustada, había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Diana, quién se iba a sacrificar por ella, es cierto que no sabía lo que había visto cuando la luna le concedió sus poderes, pero de algo estaba segura, en cuanto despertara, iba a contárselo, y fuera lo que fuera, lo iban a solucionar juntas, los dioses ya le habían demostrado que pelear a muerte entre ellas no era necesario, y no sabía que opinaría la Lunari, pero Leona estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por muy pequeña que fuera la posibilidad de que ambas salieran vivas de eso.

* * *

El nuevo día llegó, Leona madrugó para ir a cumplir su labor en los campos de la justicia, para su mala suerte, Diana no había despertado aún, pero no perdió la esperanza, en cuanto acabó su turno, volvió a la enfermería, donde se encontró con Ashe y Caitlyn, quienes preocupadas, fueron a hacerle compañía.

-¿Cómo está Diana?- preguntó sin saludar la Solari.

-Están seguros de que despertará, pero aún no, perdió mucha sangre.- contestó la reina sin preocuparse por los malos modales de su amiga.

-Por lo que no te preocupes, además, deberías comer algo.- dijo la sheriff sacando una bolsa con un bocadillo y un refresco. -De parte de Vi, tenía turno ahora, por lo que no podrá venir.-

Agradecida, Leona cogió la bolsa, pero su rostro seguía serio y entristecido, a lo que sus compañeras se dieron cuenta, pero era inútil hacer algo para que se alegrara, ya que sabían que hasta que no despertara la Lunari, sería una tarea imposible.

Las tres juntas entraron a la habitación donde Diana seguía descansando rodeada de cables y máquinas, se sentaron en donde había _dormido_ Leona y siguieron con una incomoda charla, ya que la Solari no ponía mucho de su parte para continuarlas, hasta que se escucharon unos pequeños quejidos, eran de la paciente, a lo que las dos tiradoras fueron corriendo a buscar a Taric, el médico de guardia, Leona se quedó en la habitación.

Estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Diana... bienvenida...- saludaba con una sonrisa sincera a su compañera, quién aturdida por la repentina luz de la sala, pestañeo varias veces, intentando enfocar a la persona que le estaba hablando.

-¿L-leona...?- susurró sin comprender la situación, ella había sido consciente de que había dejado de respirar en el prado donde peleó contra la Solari, había procurado que así fuera, su último recuerdo había sido el tacto de la fría hierba que rozaba con su rostro.

Sin contestar, Leona se abalanzó a abrazar a la Lunari, sin tener en cuenta que esta seguía adolorida por el día anterior, pero eso ahora no le importaba, tenía que sentirla, volver a notar su corazón latiendo con normalidad, el tenue calor de su piel.

Rozó sus brazos desnudos, aún cuando la sangre recorría su cuerpo, seguía siendo fría.

-Menos mal que no moriste, ¿por qué no te protegiste?- interrogó, pero sabía que ese no era el momento, más tarde hablarían seriamente de lo que había sucedido, por lo que cambió de tema. -Vine acompañada, han ido a buscar a Taric, ahora vendrá para atenderte, tienes algunas costillas rotas, por lo que intenta no moverte.-

-¿Cómo puedo seguir viva?- posó su mano en su nuca, buscando hacer memoria. -Tú me mataste, lo recuerdo.- como acto reflejo, pasó sus manos por su abdomen, buscando alguna muestra de la gran herida que había visto el día anterior, antes de morir.

-Los dioses nos ayudaron.- contestó Leona, omitiendo las dolorosas palabras que había pronunciado su amada.

Diana, al escuchar eso, abrió por fin los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, sorprendida, se volvió a posar en la cama, pensativa, parecía aún más aturdida de lo que estaba antes, pero poco le duró, ya que llegó Taric con algunos ayudantes para tratarla, le hicieron preguntas dándole pequeños toques en algunas zonas para ver si habían sanado con normalidad, le pidieron a las tres campeonas que abandonaran la habitación para poder seguir su cometido, a lo que aceptaron a regañadientes.

Caitlyn y Ashe permanecieron con Leona hasta la noche, pero cuando notaron que su amiga había vuelto a la normalidad tras ver de vuelta a Diana, se fueron a sus habitaciones para completar sus tareas.

-Ya puedes pasar si quieres, está mejor de lo que nos esperábamos, pero por si acaso, esta noche se volverá a quedar en la habitación de la enfermería.- completó Taric el informe mientras se lo decía a Leona, quién se fue rápidamente a por Diana.

La Lunari miraba la ventana, la luna empezaba a hacerse notar en el cielo, otro día finalizaba, pero no se veía contenta, aún cuando había sobrevivido a la pelea y los dioses le habían dado la bendición de volver a vivir, no se veía satisfecha.

-Puedes entrar.- _saludó fríamente_ a Leona, sin si quiera mirarla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó, buscando algo de lo que hablar.

-¿Por qué sigo viva?- eclipsó la pregunta anterior, buscando ir directa al asunto.

-Los dioses te concedieron la vida, no pensarían que la muerte era la única salida.- Contestó mientras se sentaba en el sillón ya conocido.

-Esto no tenía que acabar así...- susurró entre suspiros de frustración.

-¿Tenía que acabar sacrificándote tú por mi?-

-¿A que te refieres?- se volteó para mirar a su invitada, quién se iba acomodando más en su asiento.

-¿Por qué soltaste tu espada y la armadura?- Leona se puso seria, llevaba ya bastante con ese tema en la cabeza, intentando buscar la razón de sus acciones, sin dar resultados.

-Ah... se me debieron de caer, tal vez debería reforzar más mis placas- dijo dudosa, en ningún momento se vio en esa situación, para empezar, ella no debería estar hablando ahí, tendría que haber muerto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que solo querías venganza- volvió a cuestionar, intentando hallar la verdadera razón.

-¿Qué importa?- volvió a su tono frío -Solo lárgate, tengo que descansar.-

La Solari, furiosa por su actitud distante, se levantó, acercándose a donde estaba Diana. -Desapareciste de pronto hace unos años.- agachándose un poco, quedó a la altura de sus ojos. -Viniste aquí, la liga de leyendas como si nada, diciéndome que tendríamos que matarnos porque así lo viste, sin darme ninguna explicación, solamente ignorándome.- con semblante serio, bajó su voz, dándole un aspecto más triste y adolorido. -¡Te mate! Pensaba que era lo único que podía hacer, porque tenía que defender a mi pueblo de ti, de alguien que ya no era la Diana que yo conocía. Pero estaba equivocada.- suavizando sus brazos, rodeó el cuello de su acompañante. -Sigues siendo la misma chica confundida, pensaste en mí en la batalla, lo sé, no has cambiado, solo muestras ser algo que no eres.- dijo con total convicción mientras se acercaba a ella, abrazándola.

-Leona...- murmuró aturdida por sus palabras.

-No lo intentes, te he estado observando por años, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoce nadie, somos mejores amigas, ¿lo recuerdas?- cada palabra se escuchaba más baja, estaba empezando a sollozar.

-Leona yo... lo siento...- se disculpó la Lunari, omitiendo cualquier aspecto severo o frio, mostrando a la chica que en el fondo, la Solari sabía que seguía siendo.

-¿Por qué has montado todo esto, Diana?- preguntó por última vez, buscando por fin la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

-Espero que así lo entiendas mejor...- apartó un poco a Leona para quedar cara a cara, y con decisión, juntó sus frentes.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, la Solari se encontró de vuelta en su poblado, la gente pidiendo muerte a Diana mientras esta asustada, era bendecida por el poder de la luna, en este momento, la profeta del sol estaba inconsciente en el suelo, contempló como el aspecto de la Lunari cambiaba, más tarde, aniquilaba a su gente.

La escena se frenó, apareciendo otra Diana, pero esta era la actual, tenía puesto el traje de la enfermería, sin soltar ninguna palabra, acercó su mano a ella, cuando Leona la rozó, pudo apreciar lo que su amiga vio cuando la luna le cedió su voluntad.

Se veía un lugar en ruinas, cadáveres por todos lados, la gente estaba matándose entre ellos sin razón aparente, niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres se aniquilaban, pero en el fondo, habían dos personas con grandes armaduras y voluminosas armas, peleando entre ellas, se veían normales, no como la gente anterior, pero en la escena solo se apreciaban luces de un lado para otro, hasta que uno venció, cuando eso ocurrió, la gente cayó al suelo, el cielo oscuro desapareció, quitándole ese ambiente tenebroso al lugar.

Todo había terminado.

En un pequeño pestañear, Leona volvió a su poblado, la Diana actual se había ido, quedándo solo la antigua, la cual aturdida y asustada, se despidió de la adolescente Solari, con unas dulces palabras y finalizando con un beso en los labios, a lo que la profeta del sol se sorprendió, no recordaba nada de eso.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, frente a frente con Diana, quién se estaba debilitando, se separó, ya había cumplido su cometido.

Pero Leona estaba aturdida, no sabía que había visto, gente extraña asesinando por gusto, parecían zombis buscando algo con lo que jugar, además del beso que le dio, aún cuando sabía que no era el mejor momento de hablar de ese tema, también le entró curiosidad, pero sabía que tenía que ir por partes.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-

-Lo que los sabios seguramente no te contaron, la verdad.- dijo con seguridad, a lo que acertó, ya que ha la Solari le contaron una historia bastante distinta.

Se separó un poco de su acompañante. -¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de la visión? Estaban muy extraños.- interrogó mientras se separaba un poco de Diana, volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

-Estaba en los manuscritos de los Lunaris, se llama "La noche de Sarkus"- contestó, pero tras el asombro de Leona, continuó con su explicación. -Se dice que antiguamente, el sol y la luna se tuvieron que aliar para destruir al tercer dios, llamado Sarkus, él poseía la mayor fuerza de los cielos, pero el poder lo destruyó, creando así un monstruo que solo buscaba su propia satisfacción, la cual consistía en ver el sufrimiento de los más débiles, en este caso, los seres de la tierra.-

-¿Y que fue de ese dios?-

-Se dice que no pudieron cerrar completamente sus poderes, por lo que lo sellaron en lo que se convertiría la noche, de ese modo, ellos eligieron turnarse el cielo, quedando por la noche la luna y por el día el sol, de ese modo, siempre habría uno de ellos para vigilar que su poder nunca fuera liberado de nuevo. Pero existía un problema.- dejó una pequeña pausa de suspende, mirando el rostro curioso de Leona, a lo cual sonrió, tomó aire y continuó. -Una vez al año se debían de unir de nuevo para canalizar sus poderes y regenerarse, lo cual fue llamado eclipse, a causa de esa pega, crearon dos civilizaciones, los Lunaris y los Solaris, los cuales les ayudarían a no abandonar la guardia. Con el tiempo los caminos de las tribus se separaron, creyendo que su creador era más poderoso que el otro, entraron en una ardua guerra, en la cual los Lunaris fallecieron.- un poco apenada por el tema, se acomodó mejor en la camilla para continuar la historia. -Pero aún así, los dioses no se rindieron, queriendo acabar la guerra entre ellos, eligieron a unos profetas para que defendieran a cada tribu y así no desaparecieran, pero no resultó efectivo, en ese momento Sarkus estuvo a punto de resurgir de nuevo, por suerte consiguieron pararlo de nuevo, pero el sello que lo mantenía ocultó se debilitó, por lo que tuvieron que crear otro más fuerte.-

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la pelea que tuvimos.- cuestionó la Solari.

-Ten paciencia. En ese entonces, aprovecharon el sacrificio de uno de sus profetas para hacer el otro sello, ya que al morir un elegido, sus poderes son devueltos a su dios, haciéndolo así más fuerte, en este caso ese poder fue dirigido al sello, haciendo así uno más fuerte, ha causa de eso, se decidió que cuando los dioses estuvieran en su momento más débil, el eclipse, los guerreros deberían pelear hasta morir uno, el cual serviría de sacrificio para sellar a Sarkus.- finalizó por fin Diana.

-Pero... la gente en esa visión estaba poseída ya...- volvió a preguntarse Leona en voz alta, a lo que la Lunari contestó.

-El tercer dios estuvo a punto de resurgir, a causa de eso, su maldición cayó de nuevo en el mundo, por suerte se consiguió parar.-

-Entiendo... ¿ahora que pasará entonces?- con rostro serio, bajó la mirada, los dioses la ayudaron por sus suplicas, pero debieron de haber tomado un gran riesgo haciendo eso.

-Eso es lo peor...- alejó su mirada de la Solari. -No lo sé, los dioses habrán pensado en algo, si no, no me hubieran revivido.-

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon en el lugar, era Leona, quien se había levantado para volver a abrazar a Diana, pillándola con la guardia baja, pegó un pequeño respingo.

-Sé que es un asunto serio, pero ahora mismo no puedo remediar alegrarme de que estés de vuelta.- dijo con sinceridad la Solari.

-Estás extraña...- interrogó la Lunari, impresionada por el lenguaje tan franco que estaba usando su acompañante.

-De verdad creía que te había perdido, tanto en cuerpo como en persona, pero me alegra que estés aquí, y que sigas siendo tu misma.- con una gran sonrisa, puso más fuerza en su abrazo, haciendo daño a Diana.

Con un pequeño quejido, consiguió que Leona se alejara un poco, dándole espacio. -Ya no soy la misma persona.-

-No has cambiado tanto como aparentabas.- con gran alegría acercó su asiento al lado de la camilla, tenían cosas de las que hablar a parte de los dioses.

-Yo... todo este tiempo me he preparado para mi muerte...- suspiró con frustración. -Ya no se quién soy, ni que voy a hacer, he perdido mi objetivo.- decía seria, estaba muy confundida aún, se mentalizó muchas veces para esa batalla, pero todo había tomado un gran giro.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, se come bien, las habitaciones son cómodas y hay algunas buenas personas.- bromeó con lo último, buscando crear un ambiente menos tenso.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no pertenezco a ningún lado, no sé si es buena idea empezar ahora.-

-Es el mejor momento, yo estaré ayudándote.- con una gran sonrisa, agarró la mano de Diana, buscando crearle un vínculo de confianza para que aceptara su petición, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a tenerla para ella.

-Me lo pensaré, hasta que se arregle todo este alboroto, no tengo alternativa.- murmuró un poco extraña, se sentía feliz por la propuesta, pero a la vez confusa por el repentino acercamiento de su amiga, en todo ese tiempo solo la había ignorado, y ahora le depositaba toda su ayuda. -Creo que debería descansar ya, es bastante tarde, puedes volver a tu habitación.-

-Te presento mi cama- señaló el sillón, donde ya había una almohada y una pequeña mantita. -No es de lo mejor, pero servirá por hoy.-

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la Lunari.

-Aunque no lo sepas, ya pasé aquí la noche ayer.-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero más vale que no interrumpas mi sueño.- finalizó graciosa mientras se daba media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su invitada, quién se hacía una bolita en el sillón, dando varias vueltas hasta acomodarse.

Apagaron las luces, habían sido unos días muy duros, por suerte esta noche Leona consiguió descansar, aun cuando seguía dolida por su decisión de matar a Diana, se tranquilizaba por verla viva, por desgracia, si que tenía otras cuestiones presentes, ya que la Lunari no le había contado la razón de porque se dejó matar, ni la explicación del beso del día en el que desapareció.

Pero eso podría esperar.

* * *

Tenía ganas de hacer esta parte de la historia, aunque no pretendo alargarla tanto como puede parecer por el argumento, tengo más ideas para otras parejas e historias, como por ejemplo, me gustaría mucho hacer un Ashe x Katarina o Ashe x Sejuani, me llaman la atención ambas, claramente también me gusta Vi x Caitlyn, pero hay tanto de ellas que no me anima tanto escribir sobre ellas :3

Espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando, hasta el próximo ^^


	5. Sentimientos ocultos

-Grr...- un sutil gruñido escapó de los labios de Diana, quién después de varios días en la enfermería, se encontraba por fin en su habitación, aunque eso no significara que todo el malestar que soportaba su cuerpo desapareciera, hacía unos días que había sufrido una lesión en las costillas y una espada la había atravesado.

-Sé que duele, pero Soraka me pidió que te ayudara con la pomada y el cambio de vendaje.- repitió la Solari por cuarta vez, aun cuando su amiga parecía una persona imparable, en ese momento no era más que un animal inofensivo intentando aparentar algo que no podía.

Las suaves manos de Leona acariciaban su abdomen, era un recorrido ya familiar para ella, había ido a su habitación durante una semana para tratarla, ya que no disponía de todas sus capacidades, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos por sus fracturas, aunque la mayoría de ellas estaban ya curadas.

Diana se ruborizó, la piel cálida de su invitada contra la suya, aunque fuesen solo un par de dedos, sentía como se le electrizaba el cuerpo entero, era una sensación tan agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada. Miró hacia otro lado, intentando desviar su mirada de esas sutiles caricias que iban recorriendo su cicatriz.

Todo se había calmado, no sentía esa presión de autoconvencerse a lo que eligió como su objetivo, aunque ya no supiera que hacer a partir de ahora, sentía un leve alivio en su interior, pero esa calma se convertía en un nudo de nervios cuando su amiga de la infancia se acercaba a ella, y es que desde aquella noche en la que pelearon, Leona la buscaba a todas horas, intentando crear esos lazos que tuvieron hace unos años. Como de costumbre, Diana no sabía como reaccionar, esa soledad y frialdad con la que vivió unos largos años estaba desapareciendo, y eso la asustaba, sentía como los muros que tanto le costó levantar se iban derrumbando, y es que la Solari no sabía nada, pero por cada mirada que le dedicaba, cada agradable palabra que le entregaba...

Volvió a bajar la mirada, viendo como los dedos de su curandera se alejaban de su abdomen, dando por finalizada la sesión de la mañana, y es que... como poder olvidarse de su suave tacto...

Leona estaba consiguiendo que con cada acción, los ladrillos de su fortaleza salieran disparados hacia un lugar donde nunca más podría recogerlos para crear de nuevo su jaula.

-Voy a lavarme las manos, no te muevas, ahora te volveré a poner el vendaje.- dijo la profeta del sol mientras iba al baño para limpiarse, cuando pasó el umbral, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se miró al espejo, su rostro simpático y sereno cambió drásticamente a uno de tristeza y dolor, se miró las manos, las cuales le temblaban de sobremanera. En un principió ella pensó que no iba a ser tan duro, solo tendría que curarla y de ese modo podría mejorar, luego de eso volverían a conseguir la amistad que tanto anhelaba

Había sido una ilusa.

Se acercó al lavadero para empezar a mojarlas, después se echó el jabón, intentando que su mente no se nublara, pero era imposible. Ya limpia, se quedó mirándose en el espejo, con las manos empapadas, empezó a crear un recorrido en el cristal, era una línea, no muy larga pero bien acentuada.

-No debería estar ahí...- pronunció casi en un susurro, volviendo a crear el recorrido. -¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?-

Era la cicatriz de Diana, es cierto que su amiga había mejorado, sus lesiones estaban sanando y la herida de su abdomen se cerraba, pero seguía ahí, Leona sabía que no iba a desaparecer, al igual que no iba a esfumarse la culpa que ella sentía.

En un principio pensó que iba a ser buena idea ayudarla a progresar, pero ver cada día unas lesiones que ella misma le había causado no era nada fácil, sentir con sus propias manos su tersa piel mientras contemplaba esa cicatriz, la cual sabía que no desaparecería.

Se agarró al lavabo, estaba temblando, no podía verse así delante de la Lunari, se preocuparía y solo haría que las cosas fueran más difíciles entre ellas, debía evitar estos malestares por el bien de ambas. Abrió el grifo, con el agua fría, se lavó la cara, buscando bajar la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Con su rostro sereno volvió a la habitación, donde Diana permanecía sentada en la cama, esperando acabar con lo que se había convertido en una rutina, Leona le sonrió, con lo que su amiga despegó la mirada de ella, a lo cual se rió inocentemente. Cogió unas vendas que había traído y se las empezó a colocar en el abdomen, escondiendo lo que desde hacía una semana, se había convertido en el sufrimiento de la Solari, después de todo, ella sabía que debería vivir con la culpa de atravesar con su espada a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Y ese sentimiento le impedía disculparse consigo misma.

-Tengo que ir a la grieta, me toca turno por la mañana.- se excusaba la Lunari, colocándose la armadura que le correspondía en el abdomen.

-Yo hasta esta tarde no tendré que ir, mañana volveré para ponerte la pomada de nuevo.- se despidió Leona, a lo que cogió sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta sin cruzar muchas palabras más. Diana lo notó, a lo que intentó ignorar internamente, pero sabía que era un esfuerzo inútil, su amiga se empezó a comportar distinta desde hacia unos días, ese rostro que reflejaba comodidad, estaba empezando a asemejarse al que ella tenía cuando entró en la liga, uno de dolor.

* * *

Desde su llegada, la elegida de la luna se había convertido en un campeón muy solicitado dentro de la grieta, los grandes invocadores estaban planteándose dejarla entrar en las ligas oficiales. Pero eso no eran todo ventajas, ya que tenía que hacer más horas de las que debía, aunque no le molestaba, un sentimiento de orgullo crecía dentro de ella cada vez que sus compañeros la felicitaban por sus grandes resultados, de ese modo también pudo conocer mejor a otros campeones, ya fueran enemigos o aliados, poco a poco, consiguió acostumbrarse a todas esas extrañas personas, aunque no conseguía establecer una amistad con nadie por su actitud, excepto con Ahri, la cual a veces le soltaba indirectas coquetas.

Pocas veces eran aliadas, ya que compartían la misma línea central, pero eso parecía agradarle a la maga, ya que cada vez que peleaban podía percibir una chispa de lujuria en los ojos de su enemiga, al parecer le gustaba verla encararla con todo lo que tenía, además de los acercamientos que sus habilidades le hacían tener.

-¡Victoria!- gritaba la locutora, dándole el triunfo al equipo de Diana, el cual con cansancio se alegraba, concediéndole el debido descanso a sus participantes.

Cada uno salió de su capsula, yendo a distintos sitios para esperar a que los volvieran a llamar, la Lunari se acercó a una máquina de refrescos para beber algo, pero poco le duró la tan ansiada pausa, ya que escuchó su nombre en los seleccionados para la próxima batalla. Miró con resignación un reloj de pared, ya había acabado su turno, pero no podía hacer nada ahora, por lo que salió con rapidez hacia la zona de invocación, llegaba tarde, a lo que se metió en la cabina deprisa, viendo como los demás campeones ya habían partido hacia la grieta.

Nada más entrar, compró sus objetos, al parecer ahora le tocaría ir a la jungla, no se quejó y fue hacia el golem, donde Nasus le esperaba. Se dio unos segundos para ver los equipos, su contrincante era Volibear, mientras que quién la ayudaba, de la calle superior, le tocaba contra Fiora, en la central estaba Ahri, quién con una frase juguetona la saludo cuando vio que entró en la partida, ignorando completamente a su rival, Ziggs, en la zona posterior estaba Nami con Ashe, esperando sus ahora enemigas, Tristana y Leona.

Cuándo vio la última línea se sorprendió de haber visto a la Solari, pero se dio un golpe mental a ella misma, ya que esta mañana le había dicho que su turno era por la tarde.

La partida empezó con pocos sobresaltos, había intentando ayudar a Nasus, pero no tuvieron éxito. Aún así, gracias a varias interrupciones que hizo, consiguió que la duelista tuviera que ir a base, lo cual le dio ventaja a su aliado, consiguiendo así mantener la línea que en un principio no podía. Ahri tampoco lo estaba haciendo nada mal, esquivaba las bombas de su rival, mientras que él era golpeado con algunos orbes, al ver esa estabilidad, siguió en la jungla, consiguiendo así el nivel 6, con el cual le sería más fácil husmear en las líneas y con suerte, llevarse la primera sangre que seguía sin dueño.

Un poco resentida, se dirigió a la calle inferior, donde Tristana casi conseguía la recompensa de oro a manos de Ashe con la ayuda de Leona. Esperó en el arbusto, acercándose de vez en cuando Nami para ver si podía pillar a alguna de sus enemigas con sus burbujas, por suerte, logró su objetivo, a lo que Diana no tardó en salir de su escondite.

Una dura batalla se inició, Tristana estaba sin poder moverse en el stun de la invocadora de mareas, por lo que la Lunari consiguió atravesarla con su luz lunar, dejándola marcada, pero poco le importó a la Yordle, ya que salió saltando rápidamente hacia atrás, lanzando una ulti antes hacia Ashe, alejándola junto a su support, dejando a Diana sola, la cual se abalanzó contra la tiradora, cuando estuvo a su lado golpeó el suelo, saltándole un pequeño escudo y tres orbes que le golpearon a su enemiga, acabando con su vida.

Leona solo pudo contemplar la cacería, en un principio intentó tirarse a por Ashe, pero cuando vio la acción de Tristana, no tuvo más que ir a ayudarla de la Lunari, pero fue tarde, ya había acabado con ella, anonadada, apuntó su espada hacia Diana para alargarla y pelear contra ella, quien estaba debilitada por la batalla.

Pero no pudo.

Ella sabía que no iba a sufrir, que era algo que ya había hecho contra muchos campeones, pero sus manos no reaccionaban, empezó a temblar, su silueta erguida y segura se cambió por una de torpe.

Esa escena le recordaba demasiado a lo que pasó días antes, el estar apuntando a su amada enfundando su espada, y es que durante ese tiempo, no habían tenido la mala suerte de combatir entre ellas, lo cual era un consuelo para Leona.

La elegida de la luna se giró, encarando a su enemiga decidida, pero poco le duró, ya que se fijó en la extraña actitud que se apoderaba de la Solari, no quiso demostrarlo, pero se preocupó, dando un paso adelante hacia su amiga para poder ver que le pasaba, pero ella no bajaba el arma, hasta que sus débiles manos no pudieron sujetar más el pesado acero, dejándola caer en el suelo, escuchándose un tenue sonido, después de eso, no aguantó más y sin cambiar su rostro, empezó a llorar, eran lágrimas que había conseguido esconder todos esos días, pequeños lamentos que aún quedaban de aquella noche.

-¿Leona?- preguntó insegura, retrocediendo.

Tras esas palabras, volvió a la partida, omitiendo los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Diana estaba delante suya, confusa por su repentina reacción, a lo que se sintió una estúpida, sus sentimientos habían salido a flote, avergonzada, saltó por el aire convirtiéndose en un rayo solar, cayendo detrás de su torre, donde salió corriendo para su base.

La partida siguió un rumbo equilibrado, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos bandos, pero a causa de una poderosa Fiora, se ganaron la victoria el equipo de Leona. Cada uno salió de las capsulas, era momento de la comida, por lo que hasta más tarde no habrían combates en la grieta.

Diana salió apurada, omitiendo las caras largas que algunos de su equipo le dedicaban, ella sabía que en parte se las merecía, no había dado lo mejor de si en la partida, pero es que eso ahora no le importaba. Miró a cada lado de la enorme sala, pero no encontró ninguna armadura resplandeciente como la que siempre portaba su amiga.

El rostro de Leona llorando mientras se le caía el arma se le venía a la mente, consiguiendo así que un dolor punzante se le clavara en el corazón, puso su mano en el pecho, enojada.

¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan sensible respecto a Leona?

No le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada, era una impotencia que siempre acabaría en el lado que la acercara a la Solari, y este caso no iba a ser una excepción, por lo que sin estar muy convencida, se dirigió hacia su habitación, deseando que nadie la viera ir allí, y aún más, que se encontrará en ese lugar.

* * *

Respiró hondo, hinchando así el pecho, buscando las fuerzas que le faltaban para tocar a la puerta, las cuales logró, ya que con tres fuertes golpes, se hizo de notar en la sala, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo el eco que su valentía había causado, volvió a coger aire, preparándose para volver a tocar la puerta.

Pero por suerte, esta se abrió.

Una avergonzada Leona se asomaba, Diana ya no trataba de esconder su sorpresa, era inútil hacerlo, la anfitriona lo notó, cediéndole paso para que entrara sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando su ahora invitada pasó el umbral, cerró la puerta.

-Es la hora de comer, deberías ir a la cafetería.- Intentó evadir el tema la Solari, imaginándose porque había venido.

-Puedo comer más tarde, no tengo prisa.- contestó, pensando aún como poder hablar con ella, se había adentrado al problema sin ninguna solución.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, ambas estaban de pie en la sala, sin llegar a mirarse, la incomodidad se estaba empezando a palpar, los nervios se apoderaron de Diana, comiéndose la cabeza con que podría pasarle a Leona para que tuviera esta actitud de repente.

-No tienes la culpa.- acabó diciendo Leona, miró a su invitada, quién con una cara de duda se la quedó mirando. -Estás pensando que lloré en la grieta por tu culpa, ¿verdad?- la Lunari apartó su mirada de ella, dándole la respuesta que ya sabía la Solari.

-Ha sido todo un poco repentino.- se excusó.

El silencio volvió a la sala, siendo aún más tenso que el de la última vez, habían conseguido cruzar palabras, pero parecía que hablaran en clave, sin dejar nada en claro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así?- elevó la voz Leona, sin darse a entender muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Así?- interrogó la profeta de la luna.

-No han pasado ni dos semanas desde que te atravesé con mi espada.- elevó sus manos, mirándolas, no le paraban de temblar. -Has sido testigo de lo que es morir, durante unos minutos te tuve en mis brazos, sin pulso, sin nada más que un cuerpo inerte.- sus sentimientos se dejaban ver, llenándose sus ojos de gruesas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, haciendo que Diana se sorprendiera aún más, no era tan fácil ver a la elegida del sol llorar. -¡Y aún así parece que te dio igual, que nada a pasado, qu- qu-...! - intentó continuar entre gritos, pero su voz se estaba rompiendo a causa de los nudos que se le creaban, respiró hondo, intentando quitarse las penas que rodaban por sus mejillas para seguir hablando. -Parece que me hayas perdonado, cuando ni yo misma puedo hacerlo...- finalizó con un pequeño susurro.

Diana se quedó mirándola, se sentía culpable del estado en el que estaba su amiga, es cierto que en ese tiempo no habían sacado el tema, ni ella misma quería hacerlo, ya que no es algo que eligiera Leona, fue algo que ella mismo eligió y dejó que ella cargara con lo demás.

-Esto no es culpa tuya.- intentó explicarse, dándose una pausa para tomar aire y continuar. -Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, pero es algo que yo ya elegí hace mucho tiempo, pensé que si conseguía que me odiaras tu carga sería menor, pero... las cosas cambiaron bastante.- la Lunari empezó a sentirse insegura, buscando refugio, se sentó en la cama, abrazándose ella misma.

-¿Y porqué elegiste eso? Si yo moría el resultado hubiera sido mejor, los dioses hubieran podido seguir con su cometido.- decía la Solari mientras se ponía de cuclillas delante de Diana, quedando a la misma altura.

Diana se sentó intimidada por la mirada de Leona, la cual la penetraba con una chispa de dolor, por lo que apartó la suya, quedándose vulnerable.

-Yo no podía matarte.- decía con un pequeño hilo de voz, parecido a un susurro inaudible.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionaba la elegida del sol, estaba empezando a desesperarse, no llegaba a comprender la razón de las acciones de su amiga.

-No podía y ya está, era algo que... que yo no... no podría llegar a hacer...- estaba empezando a temblarle el cuerpo, tenía ganas de llorar, pero estaba consiguiendo mantenerse firme en ese sentido, aunque sus palabras no la hicieran verse de ese modo.

-¿Y yo si pude?- pronunció con dolor. -Yo solo pude llegar a pensar en mi pueblo, en que tú ya no eras la chica de la que me enamoré, que no eras más que una desconocida.- comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó, mostrando así el peso que se había quitado de encima, no había llegado a pensar mucho en sus palabras, sus sentimientos solo hablaron por si solos, pero no se arrepentía, por lo que continuó su plática. -Pero mírate, sigues siendo la misma dulce chica, viniendo a mi habitación, preocupándote por mí.- dio unos pequeños sollozos de alegría, la acción que había completado su amiga le había hecho sentir querida. -Aunque ya no necesites que te proteja, sigues siendo la chica a la que amo.- finalizó

Con esas dulces palabras, Diana volvió a mirarla, viendo como sus ojos ya no desprendían dolor o angustia, ahora se veían relajados, incluso había comenzado a parar de llorar, lo cual la alivió. Pero aún cuando Leona tenía el rostro desordenado y triste, su corazón no podía dejar de latir, las palabras que le habían dedicado las estaba procesando aún, un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, como si una inmersa felicidad la atravesara desde los pies hasta la nuca, originando así una dulce sonrisa, ella también había conseguido tranquilizarse.

Se acercó a la persona que tenía delante, dándole un cariñoso abrazo, buscando que sintiera su cercanía, lo cual logró, ya que notó como se le erizaba la piel, con lo que su sonrisa se amplió aún más, haciéndole gracia las reacciones que conseguía de Leona.

-Yo te he perdonado ya, yo ideé todo esto, no eres culpable de tus acciones.- Susurró en su oído, creando así más acciones graciosas de su amiga. -Deberías perdonarte a ti misma, aquí la culpa la tengo yo.-

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo...- contestó correspondiendo al abrazo, por primera vez en su vida se sentía una niña mimada, buscando el consuelo y la empatía de alguien más, creando así su _refugio_.

-Por que a causa de todo lo que te amaba, no me veía capaz de matarte.- completó la Lunari, ruborizándose por las palabras tan sinceras que acababa de compartir, era algo que en ningún momento creyó que fueran necesarias de decir.

Leona al escucharla, se apartó levemente de ella, sorprendiéndose por lo franca que había sido su amada. Aún con el rostro rojo, no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba sus labios, creándole una igual a su invitada.

Se miraron a los ojos, y así permanecieron durante unos segundos, ambos compartían un mismo brillo, era felicidad, después de mucho tiempo, se volvían a tener cerca, su respiración se acentuaba más para cada una, hasta que se juntaron, fue leve, pequeño, dulce, solo un deleitoso manjar que añoraban desde hacía años, aunque para ellas, parecieron décadas.

Se apartaron, sus corazones iban a mil, Leona fue la primera en reaccionar, cogiéndole un mechón a Diana para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, con lo que esta se ruborizó.

-Hemos sido unas idiotas.- volvieron a sonreír con inocencia mientras se escapaba alguna leve carcajada.

Ambas estaban confusas pero felices, no sabían que hacer en ese momento, sus sentimientos casi que las obligaban a volver a juntarse, pero todo había sido muy rápido, en un momento se habían confesado algo que no habían podido ni cuando eran mejores amigas.

 _Mejores amigas._

Esas palabras ya casi dolían, el amor que se tenían la una por la otra no se podía menospreciar con ese término, era algo mucho más fuerte, más sincero...

Y así se lo demostraron.

Leona se levantó un poco, acercándose a Diana, quién se había vuelto a sentar en la cama, con una sonrisa, la Solari se acercó a los labios de su invitada, los cuales saboreaba lentamente, derritiéndose con cada juego, poco a poco el beso se transformó en uno más feroz, dando pequeñas mordidas, deleitándolos con su lengua para finalizar separándose para coger aire, y a los pocos segundos, volviéndolos a juntar.

La castaña fue tumbando a la Lunari, quién sin oponerse le siguió el juego, aun cuando su dura armadura le incomodaba. Las manos de ambas recorrían caminos distintos, Diana buscaba encontrar donde posicionar sus juguetonas manos, pero las placas empezaban a enojarla, por lo que con un gruñido incomodo, le señalo los grandes estorbos que impedían su ansiada diversión.

La Solari sonrió, con unos grandes sonidos, se desmontó su armamento, dejándolos caer en el suelo, a lo que la Lunari hizo lo mismo a petición de su compañera. Cuándo ya estaban solo con sus mallas, Leona siguió con su recorrido, que consistía en desordenar la cabellera lacia de Diana, propinándole pequeños besos por todo su rostro, pero al quitarse las armaduras, encontró más sitios por los que jugar.

Sin prisas, fue acercándose a su cuello, dejando húmedos besos en él, acompañados de pequeñas mordidas, mostrando su desesperado afán por poseerla, gracias a esas nuevas acciones, pudo apreciar una sinfonía deleitosa en el ambiente, los gemidos de Diana se hacían notar en la sala, omitiendo completamente las habitaciones de los alrededores.

Las manos de la elegida de la luna tampoco estuvieron quieta, ya que era ella quien se encontraba debajo de Leona, podía crear un precioso recorrido por su espalda, inspeccionando cada rincón de su fuerte musculatura, fue bajando sus caricias hasta llegar al trasero de su amante, mimándolo con pequeños apretones y piropos. Leona pareció complacida, con las acciones de Diana estaba segura que ambas habían estado deseando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo y sin duda, este no podía ser mejor momento.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se incorporó de la cama, creando un gruñido insatisfecho a la Lunari por quitarle su juguete nuevo, pero pronto se le fue el simulado enojo, ya que con unos ágiles movimientos, Leona se deshizo completamente de sus mallas, quedando solo en ropa interior, a lo que Diana se maravilló.

Poseía un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, apreciándose así un fuerte abdomen y unos apetitosos muslos, sin que decir de sus considerados pechos, los cuales hicieron casi rugir el estómago de la Lunari, creándole ansias de saborear ese delicioso manjar. Leona se hizo de notar, y lo pudo apreciar gracias a el rostro excitado de su amante, además de sus ojos lujuriosos, los cuales la miraban como si de un animal hambriento se tratara, pero no pretendía acabar el juego tan pronto.

-¿No tienes calor?- intentó persuadir a Diana para que se quitara las mallas también, lo cual consiguió, quedando ambas en el mismo estado.

En un principio Leona intentó ponerse en la postura que antes, pero unas rápidas manos la hicieron volcarse en la cama, quedándo la Lunari encima de ella, lo cuál la excitó aún más.

Los roles habían cambiado, y de mismo modo, los rincones a explorar, ahora Diana saboreaba el delicioso cuello de la castaña, creándole pequeños gemidos que la estaban empezando a volver loca, poco a poco sentía como sus ropas se humedecían, sintiendo incomodidad al llevar la prenda, empezando a tener ganas de deshacerse de ella, pero no se lo quería poner tan fácil a Leona, la cual recorría su espalda, mimando su trasero de la misma forma que había hecho su amante, aunque esta vez ella tenía ventaja, ya que tenían menos ropa, por lo que en un recorrido por su maravillosa espalda, se paró en el broche de su sujetador, deslizándolo para poder tirarlo al suelo.

Diana se dio cuenta, pero la dejó completar su tarea, ya que por ver el rostro tan lujurioso que le dedicó mereció la pena, vio como se relamió los labios, deseando que bajara un poco la espalda y así, poder saborear lo que la gravedad le estaba regalando, con una sonrisa de lado, la dejó cumplir su anhelado deseo.

Leona se apoderó con ansias de los pechos de la Lunari, eran tersos y suaves, al principio cuando los vio, no estuvo segura de jugar con ellos, ya que parecían reliquias de porcelana por su tez blanquecina, pero en cuanto los tuvo a suficiente distancia de sus labios, no se lo pensó dos veces y los rodeó en un húmedo beso, claramente no se detuvo ahí, creando círculos y dando pequeñas mordidas a el rosado botón que salía de su juguete nuevo, haciendo así otra lujuriosa sinfonía en el ambiente.

Diana no podía esperar más, su amante se turnaba ágilmente sus pequeñas proporciones, creándole así un tremendo placer. Con el rostro rojo, alejó sus pechos de Leona, buscándole con impaciencia el broche de su sujetador para quitarlo también, ahora tenía ansias de otra clase de venganza.

Leona no se opuso, quedando ambas por igual, a lo que la Lunari no se tardó en cumplir su cometido, saboreando las grandes proporciones de su acompañante, creándole así la misma clase de sonidos que anteriormente, había logrado sonsacar de sus labios, los cuales disfrutó. Después de unos minutos, las dos estaban acaloradas, sentían todo su cuerpo arder mientras las sabanas se llenaban de sudor, la habitación era una mezcla de deseo, lujuria y gemidos, creando así un ambiente tanto agobiante como excitante.

Se volvieron a dirigir la mirada, Diana se separó de los voluminosos pechos de Leona para propinarse esta vez de sus deseosos labios, los cuales relamió lentamente, intentando que su sabor perdurara en ella para siempre. Pero sabían que eso no era suficiente, su deseo se situaba en otro sitio, el cual sabían ambas muy bien, con una cómplice mirada y una sonrisa llena de cariño, se deshicieron de la ropa interior que les quedaba, quedando por fin ambas desnudas ante el placer de la otra.

Ambas manos se acercaron a la intimidad de la otra, buscando apagar el fuego que sabían, las estaba corrompiendo por dentro, con suaves caricias rozaron los labios superiores, dando algún que otro toque a un pequeño botón que sobresalía, haciendo así gemidos más sólidos, diciendo el nombre de la otra sin tener en cuenta nada más, en ese momento solo importaban ellas dos.

Las caricias y los juegos se hicieron más lujuriosos, buscando así el verdadero inicio de la diversión, con poca paciencia y torpemente, ambas introdujeron un dedo en la otra, buscando así crear el vínculo que durante años habían soñado, se contemplaron contentas, dedicándose palabras de amor con la mirada, pero sabían que ahora la labor no era solo mostrarse el gran amor que sentían la una por la otra, por lo que con ansias, empezaron a subir el ritmo.

Una pequeña explosión se empezaba a sentir, gemidos reclamando lo que anhelaban se dejaban escuchar en la pequeña sala que las envolvía, además de nombres con tonos suculentos y algunas promesas de amor, llegando así por fin, al orgasmo, dejándolas extasiadas. Diana encima de Leona se dejaba caer, notando un pequeño quejido de su amante, por el peso de la Lunari, pero no le dio importancia.

Escuchando los acelerados latidos del corazón de la Solari, se calmó, consiguiendo erguirse para tumbarse en el costado de esta, permaneciendo abrazadas, algunas pequeñas risas y suspiros de felicidad se escuchaban, cambiando el ambiente a uno de cariño y afecto.

-Realmente hemos sido unas idiotas por mucho tiempo.- decía Diana con una voz suave, acercándose aun más al torso de Leona, el cual abrazaba con fuerza.

Leona asintió, alegrándose por el cambio de personalidad que le estaba ofreciendo su ahora amante, cada vez dejaba ver su verdadera faceta.

-No te ha dolido, ¿verdad?- preguntaba la Solari mientras acariciaba la venda que cubría parte del torso de la elegida de la luna, a lo que esta se rió.

-Te preocupas un poco tarde...- comentaba la herida con un tono coqueto, haciendo referencia a lo anterior, pero Leona realmente se preocupó de que la hubiera podido hacer daño, por lo que la calmó con unas caricias por su abdomen. -No, no me dolió, tranquila.-

Leona sonrió, se sentía feliz, sus mayores deseos se habían hecho realidad, el amor de su vida permanecía en sus brazos. -No nos volvamos a separar, ya hemos sido _idiotas_ por demasiado tiempo.- decía con sinceridad, con un toque cómico, por todo el rato que llevan llamándose así.

Diana solo pudo sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza, agarrándose aún más al tonificado cuerpo de su amante, el cual, aún desprendía grandes cantidades de calor, pero a ella le daba igual, en esta ocasión era suya, y no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente

Así pasaron los minutos, desnudas en la cama, abrazadas, sintiendo la piel que habían podido saborear anteriormente contra la suya propia, recordando así el vínculo que habían creado poco antes, se sentían una sola, como si todo lo que habían sufrido durante tanto tiempo ya no importara mientras se tuvieran la una para la otra. Con esos pensamientos se quedaron calmadas, sintiendo los relajados latidos de la otra, percibiendo las leves respiraciones que hacían eco en la habitación.

Después de tanta soledad y tristeza acumulada, podrían decir que esa noche, durmieron con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

Es el primer Lemond que creo, me sería de gran ayuda si me lo juzgarais, ya que no estoy del todo segura si poner más en otras obras que haga, en esta no creo que ponga más por que pienso terminarla o bien en el próximo cap o en dos más...

También tengo ya unas ideas para el próximo fic, que me gustaría hacerlo de Ashe x Kata, bien puedo hacerlo larguito como este o de un capítulo, no lo sé aún, pero ya va tomando forma :D

Gracias de antemano por leer :3


	6. El castigo

Me gusta más cuando hago capítulos más largos, pero quería hacer la parte que viene del tirón, es algo que me creo yo en la cabeza, como unas pautas, aún así espero que lo disfruten.

 **Ni los personajes ni los lugares de League Of Legends me pertenecen, solo escribo sobre ellos.**

* * *

La luna aún en lo más alto, resaltaba la incuestionable noche que aún se hacía de notar en el ambiente, excepto por un par de guerreras que acostadas en una rígida cama, con solo una sábana para taparse, intentaban descansar después de una ardua pelea carnal entre ellas, pero esas palabras no hacían referencia a la Lunari, quien con bruscos movimientos se removía en el lecho.

Otro molesto bufido salió de los labios de Diana, no dándole otra opción que abrir los ojos y quejarse por las extrañas pesadillas que le estaban atormentando el sueño. Se incorporó, buscando apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de madera que separaba la cama de la pared para repentinamente, taparse con la sábana mientras un pequeño sonrojo la adornaba. Rodó sus ojos por toda la habitación mientras una mano recorría su rostro, mostrando el enojo que le causaba la falta de sueño, aunque rápidamente se le fue cuando se encontró con su amada Solari, quién ahora era su amante.

Sonrió tímidamente al venirle esa palabra a la mente, y es que tenía razón, ahora eran amantes, después de tantas peleas y distancias, habían conseguido estar juntas, sus sentimientos eran mutuos, en ese momento no necesitaban nada más para seguir adelante y afrontar lo que sus títulos de elegidas le impusieran.

Con una mirada penetrante y una mano juguetona, acarició todo el rostro de la dama durmiente, notando la cálida piel con la que se había deleitado, pasó sus caricias hacia su cuello, contemplando graciosa un par de pruebas de su tan ansiado reencuentro. Estuvo un rato en esa posición, degustando cada parte del rostro de Leona con la mirada, procurando no despertarla, hasta que se levantó sin hacer ruido, se puso algo de ropa y salió a dar una vuelta por el campus.

Era la mitad de la noche, y por experiencia, ella sabía que no habrían muchos campeones a esas horas, además de que comprendía que no iba a conseguir conciliar el sueño hasta que no se despejara un poco de las pesadillas que había tenido hace un momento, aunque no fueran nada importante, la conseguían poner nerviosa. Recorrió zonas que solía transitar a esas horas, mientras la luna estaba en lo alto, para contemplarla y adorarla.

Después de una pequeña caminata, se sentó en el fresco césped, tumbándose para quedar cara a cara con su astro, quién parecía devolverle la mirada. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, notando como la leve brisa la recorría, después de mucho tiempo se sentía bien. Con ese pensamientos, no pudo remediar recordar a la Solari, quién ella sabía la estaría esperando en su habitación dormida, para volver a caer las dos juntas en los brazos de morfeo.

-Gracias por ayudarme a no separarme de Leona.- susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando fijamente a la luna, quién seguía en la cumbre de la noche.

-No me des las gracias, tu trabajo no ha terminado todavía.- respondía una melodiosa voz detrás de la Lunari, quién se levantó rápidamente para ver a la persona que acababa de contestarle.

Una bella mujer de cabellera y ojos plateados juntaba sus brazos en cruz, dándole un aspecto serio y severo, ya que aún con sus hermosas dotes, su mirada mostraba una determinación amenazante hacia Diana, la cual se ponía en posición ofensiva.

-¿Quién er...?- intentó articular la Lunari, pero la sinfónica voz la interrumpió.

-No necesito tener una conversación inútil, aparecerme aquí me cuesta mucho poder que debería estar aprovechando en otras cosas.- levantando una de sus manos, con la que apuntó su frente, la cual mostraba una cicatriz de una luna llena montada en una media luna, dejando sorprendida a la elegida.

-¿Eres una Lunari?- preguntó con convicción, relajando sus músculos al darse cuenta de que no era un enemigo.

-No del todo, soy la creadora de ese poblado, la que le dio sus principios y su cometido.- volvió a juntar sus brazos, logrando mostrar la misma seriedad que antes. -Aunque no saliera como tenía pensado.-

-¿Qué hace aquí, Luna?-

-Al menos eres perspicaz.- con unos pasos seguros se acercó a Diana, intimidándola con su altura, la cual la superaba por unos palmos, pero esas acciones no la harían retroceder, por lo que esperó a que prosiguiera para no hacerla perder más tiempo. -Contigo tampoco han salido las cosas como tenía pensado, no creí que la elegida del sol tuviera tanto renombre entre los altos cielos.- pegó un sonoro bufido. -Ni que el Sol fuera tan fácil de manipular, solo hicieron falta unas lágrimas de su subordinada para que la ayudara con algo que no debía.-

La guerrera tragó grueso, aunque intentara no mostrar debilidad, estaba enfrente de una enojada entidad celestial, la cual le concedió sus poderes, salvándola de una injusta muerte, aunque por sus palabras, no estaba muy contenta de que siguiera con vida.

-¿Qué pasará con Sarkus ahora?- intentó omitir las insensibles palabras que su diosa le propinaba.

-No sabría decirte, desde el eclipse hay muchas disputas en los cielos sobre que hacer con el dios de la noche, no disponemos ahora mismo del poder necesario para mantener el sello que lo mantiene encerrado, pero para eso he venido a ti.- suspiró pesado. -No podemos esperar hasta el próximo eclipse para que una de vosotras muera y así seguir con la tradición, por eso nos vamos a arriesgar con otra opción, y más vale que consigas cumplirla.- finalizó la Luna, retándola con la mirada, esperando su respuesta.

-Haré lo que haga falta para que mi error sea enmendado.- contestó sin dudar, alejando de su mente pensamientos relacionados con otra pelea entre ellas, deseando no tener que llegar a eso de nuevo.

-Bien.- pronunció con arrogancia, a continuación, sacó un pequeño papel, el cual le tiró a su subordinada, para proseguir a explicarle los nuevos planes. -Necesitamos que vayas al Monte Targon, en una de sus montañas, debería haber una entrada para unas antiguas runas, provienen de la creación del mundo, cuando los dioses iban por separado y buscaban a sus seguidores para así, conseguir más poder.- se separó unos pasos de Diana, volviendo al lugar del que había aparecido. -No sabemos la entrada exacta, pero necesitamos que las encuentres y dentro de ahí, destruyas las gemas de Sarkus, parte de su energía proviene de ahí, lo cual nos obstaculiza con su sellado, pero no te confíes, no sabemos si ese lugar sigue existiendo ni los peligros que puedan rodearle.- miró al cielo, para empezar a desvanecerse, regresando al firmamento. -Si lo haces bien, puede que este circulo vicioso de muerte y control acabe, no será fácil, pero tienes que hacerlo, elegida.- finalizó, desapareciendo completamente de una sorprendida Diana.

La guerrera, al ver que se había vuelto a quedar completamente sola, recapacitó sobre lo que se le había pedido, para acabar mirando detenidamente el mapa. Después de tantos años vagando por Runaterra, se había olvidado de las posiciones y las rutas que recorren el Monte Targon, pero eso sería un problema menor, ahora debía volver a la habitación de Leona y explicarle lo que había pasado, después de todo, se volverían a separar tras tantos años alejadas.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, entró en el cuarto de la Solari, procurando rozar el suelo lo menos posible para no despertarla, hasta que llegó por fin a su lugar de descanso, donde se deshizo de sus prendas, quedando solo en ropa interior, para volver a meterse entre las sábanas que anteriormente la habían protegido del frío. Con pequeños movimientos, completó su plan, quedando al lado de la chica que aún descansaba, a la cual por la mañana deberá atormentar de nuevo con una mala noticia.

* * *

-Y pensar que me iba a despertar yo antes que tú...- susurró una descansada Leona a la Lunari, quién por fin, estaba abriendo los ojos con desgana.

-¿Leona...?- contestaba mientras se daba la vuelta, intentado resguardarse del sol que comenzaba a brillar por la ventana, como si su radiante luz la quemara.

-Cuando eramos pequeñas siempre eras tú la que se levantaba primero.- bromeaba la guerrera más despierta mientras se amarraba su larga cabellera en una coleta y se colocaba alguna de las piezas de ropa que habían por el suelo.

-No he tenido muy buena noche...- murmuraba mientras se envolvía con las sábanas, volviendo a dormirse.

-¿Y eso por qué? Yo he descansado muy bien.- comentaba alegremente, tirándose encima de la persona que se escondía para volver al país de los sueños, la cual se quejaba, causando unas sonoras risas en la Solari.

-La entidad que me representa bajó aquí a la Tierra para mandarme a por las gemas de Sarkus como castigo por no haber completado mi cometido, y de ese modo, disminuir el poder del dios de la noche.- decía alto y claro Diana, quién no parecía percatarse de lo que comentaba, al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos, despejándose completamente del sueño que aún tenía, mirando a Leona con incomodidad por haberle soltado el problema de golpe.

-Con una pesadilla así tampoco hubiera podido descansar.- bromeaba la Solari, omitiendo las palabras que había escuchado de su amante, la cual la miraba con seriedad y culpabilidad, percatándose de que lo que acababa de decir no era mentira. -Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?-

Diana no sabía que decir, causando un silencio que le daba la respuesta a su compañera, la cual se levantaba de la cama para seguir vistiéndose, apurada, intentando no mirar fijamente a la Lunari.

-Lamento habértelo dicho así...- se disculpó, agarrando con una mano las blancas telas como signo de frustración, mientras con la otra intentaba limpiarse los ojos para despertarse completamente. -Ayer hubo un momento que no pude dormir, fui a dar una vuelta y la Luna bajó para mandarme ese recado, debo volver al Monte Targon.- resumió con más tranquilidad, queriendo causar ese sentimiento en Leona.

-¿El Monte Targon?- preguntó con miedo en sus ojos, mirando por fin a la chica que estaba sentada en su cama. -¡No puedes ir allí, eres la hereje más buscada!- se exaltaba, acercándose a Diana, abrazándola firmemente, como si las malas noticias anteriores hubieran disminuido respecto a importancia.

-Pero tengo que encon...- intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida por el contacto, el cual se sentía más intenso, notando su cálida piel contra la suya.

-¡Te matarán! No te dejarán opción de hablar, en cuanto te vean irán a por ti, y yo...- paró de hablar, hundiendo su rostro con el frío cuello de Diana, la cual se helaba por la quebrada voz que estaba teniendo Leona. -No quiero volver a perderte, no pienso pasar por eso otra vez...- finalizó, notando como su abrazo era correspondido, calmándose, sintiendo como la Lunari la iba reconfortando.

-Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Leona, es justamente por eso que tengo que ir.- comentaba con sinceridad la guerrera de cabellera plateada, separando dulcemente a la mujer que sostenía para mirarla a los ojos, intentando que se calmara, lo cual acabó consiguiendo.

-Déjame ir contigo, podré esconderte de los Solaris.- dijo con firmeza, volviendo a su pose segura y fuerte, intentando no mostrar duda en sus palabras.

-Es muy peligroso, tienes que quedarte aquí.-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde están esas gemas?- omitió al desdén de la luna, la cual se percató, pero le siguió el juego.

-Está en el templo que fue creado para los altos cielos en la creación del mundo, me dieron una especie de mapa, pero no se sabe una entrada fija del lugar, puede que incluso ya no exista.- comentó al fin, dándose cuenta de que no podría engañar a Leona, quién empezaba a buscar entre las cosas de la Lunari, intentando encontrar el papel. -Sí, es ese.- dijo cuando su compañera cogió el indicado.

Leona lo abrió, analizando el recorrido que en teoría habría que hacer, pensando distintas rutas más seguras o grietas conocidas, a lo que Diana aprovechó para terminar de vestirse y quedar en la misma ventaja que su amada.

-Tienes que cruzar la aldea de los Solaris, no hay otra ruta.- el radiante amanecer dobló el papel, terminando su inspección, para mirar seriamente a la Lunari. -Te voy a acompañar, quieras o no, no puedes ir a esa zona tú sola, yo podré ayudarte.-

Diana suspiró, estaba segura de que no podría salvarse de esa tan fácilmente, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la castaña tenía razón, no podía cruzar ella sola esa zona, era muy peligroso, por lo que con un sonoro quejido, asintió, mirando como se le esbozaba una sonrisa a la Solari.

-No podemos tardar en partir, iré a mi habitación para preparar mis cosas.-

-¿Tenemos alguna fecha límite?- preguntó curiosa Leona, empezando a crearse unos planos mentales de lo que necesitarían.

-Hasta que los dioses puedan contener a Sarkus.- comentó molesta Diana por tener que exponer a su amada a esa clase de peligros. -Deberías despedirte de tus amigos antes de irnos.- finalizó seria mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Pero unas suaves manos le rodearon la cintura, desconcertándola, se volteó para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de su amante, pero poco duró, ya que unos hambrientos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, confundiendo a la Lunari, hasta que se percató de lo que estaba pasando. Leona la tenía apresada entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se acercara más a la puerta para salir, dándole un apasionado beso en cuanto se volteó a verla, con lo que no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse.

-Casi se me olvida...- comentó, terminando de degustar su desayuno, cambiando completamente su expresión a una que se le hizo familiar a Diana. -Buenos días, espero que anoche te lo pasaras tan bien como yo.- susurró sensualmente en el oído de la sonrojada Diana, la cual empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido, creando sonrisas pícaras en Leona, la cual la acabó soltando para despedirse de ella por fin, a lo que la Lunari no desaprovecho la oportunidad de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, creando un sentimiento de orgullo en la Solari por haber conseguido ponerla en ese estado.

El desdén de la luna no tuvo otra que apoyarse en la pared cuando salió de esa habitación, su cuerpo le temblaba, se empezó a sentir débil y frágil en cuestión de segundos. Poniéndose una mano en la frente, intentó calmarse, tantas cosas nuevas habían conseguido sacar los pensamientos de la noche anterior de ella.

-Odio cuando Leona consigue ponerme tan nerviosa...- acabó susurrando con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Continuará...

¿A quién no le ha pasado estar medio dormida y decir algo que no querías? Pobre Diana XD

Quisiera aclarar una cosa que aún puedo, ellas dos ya están saliendo, en plan, de que ya están juntas, lo digo más que nada porque la parte esa de "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" "Claro que sí, te amo", em... no gracias, no me gusta nada esas cosas, en este fanfic (excepto por Ahri), **¡Con quién te acuestas te quedas, a apechugar con lo que haces!**

Hasta el siguiente, gracias por sus comentarios :D


	7. Comienza la búsqueda

Sigo viva, sí, y aquí seguiré hasta que termine la historia, aunque me tarde, no hay duda :D

* * *

Un pequeño crujido sonó en la zona, con lo que Leona soltó los pequeños palos que tenía y comenzó a soplar las hierbas secas que poco a poco se rodeaban por escasas llamas, hasta que minutos más tarde, logró una cantidad suficiente como para iluminar la pequeña cueva en la que estaban escondidas, esperando a que el sol volviera a salir para continuar su camino.

Había pasado ya cerca de una semana desde que salieron de la liga de leyendas para su indeseada misión, en la cual debían encontrar las runas antiguas de los dioses para destruir las gemas de Sarkus y así facilitar su encierro en los cielos. Pero no habían tenido suerte, en todos esos días habían rodeado varias de las montañas más antiguas para así intentar encontrar la entrada, lo cual fue en vano.

Leona miró al horizonte, para su desgracia reconocía el lugar en el que se resguardaban del frío, un par de kilómetros más adelante se encontraba el poblado de los Solaris.

La elegida del sol tembló de solo pensarlo, sabía que se podía dar el caso en el que tendrían que cruzarlo, pero una pequeña parte de ella misma deseaba que no fuera así, albergando una pizca de esperanza, la cual se estaba rompiendo en ese mismo momento.

-Mañana continuaremos el sendero, solo queda esta zona por investigar.- finalizó Diana, buscando no comenzar una conversación, ya que ambas sabían a que se refería, lo cual hizo preocupar más a Leona.

-Aún podemos buscar en la zona baja de la montaña y rodearla, solo hemos seguido en línea recta además de...- intentó evadir, pero la Lunari la miró a los ojos, reflejandole su desaprobación.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que si aún existen las runas, deben estar en tu aldea.- decía mientras movía las hojas quemadas con un palo, buscando que el fuego no se extinguiera.

-No quiero ir...- balbuceó Leona.

-Son tus protegidos, deberías estar contenta de volver a verlos, ellos lo estarán.- pronunciaba sin tapujos, dándose cuenta de lo fría que había sonado, miró el rostro de su compañera, quién con unos ojos vacíos, miraba las llamas. -Perdón, no quise decir eso...- intentó disculparse, soltando el palo para acto seguido acercarse a Leona, sentándose a su lado, dejando su cabeza caer en su cuello.

-Yo quiero protegerte a ti, y no estoy segura de que pueda lograrlo allí, la última vez no pude...- confesó la Solari, dejando su cabeza caer en la de la Lunari, buscando al mismo tiempo, su mano, aferrándose con fuerza a ella, mirando ambas el fuego que poco a poco, calentaba la fría cueva.

Aún con el agradable contacto de ambas, Diana separó sus manos, ignorando lo que la protectora del sol le acababa de decir, para poder sacar de su bolsa unas cuantas reservas de comida, dándoselas a Leona para posteriormente sacar el mapa con el que se habían estado guiando todo el camino, ya que aunque se conocían esas montañas como la palma de su mano, debían ser precavidas.

-Esta es la idea.- prosiguió mientras abría el mapa colocándolo en el suelo. -Deberás entrar en tu aldea para investigar lo que puedas sobre las ruinas o posibles entradas, mientras tanto, yo estaré fuera buscando lo mismo.- siguió dando indicaciones, señalando finalmente una cueva en una cascada próxima. -Este será nuestro punto de reunión, para poder hablar de los progresos, nos reuniremos a la noche, procura que no te sigan.- finalizó con una voz monótona.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó repentinamente la Solari con un tono dulce, eclipsando la voz fría de la Lunari.

-Es donde íbamos de pequeñas.- sonrió tras el recuerdo, pero al darse cuenta, intentó volver a su postura seria. -Lo elegí como sitio de reunión porque si antes no nos encontraron allí, dudo que lo hagan ahora.-

-Cierto...- finalizó la conversación, sintiendo un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza al ver la fría personalidad que estaba teniendo ahora su compañera. -Deberíamos ir a dormir entonces, mañana hay bastante que hacer.-

Dejando el envase de comida preparada encima del vació de Leona, la Lunari asintió, por lo que se levantó para preparar la zona de la cueva donde se acostarían. La Solari, al ver tal acción, prosiguió a hacer lo mismo, pero al intentar levantarse un dolor agudo en su pierna la hizo tambalearse hasta volver a caer en el suelo con un fuerte sonido, alertando así a Diana, quién casi salió corriendo a atenderla.

-No te preocupes, no dolió tanto como parece, solo que fue un poco repentino.- intentó calmar a su compañera, quién sin creer mucho en su palabra, levantó parte del pantalón para poder ver mejor el tobillo que se sujetaba Leona por el dolor.

-¿Cuándo te cortaste?- indagó la Lunari, pasando sus dedos por una larga herida, la cual parecía estar algo hinchada, agudizó los ojos, intentando contemplarla mejor a la luz de las llamas, notando de ese modo, un color morado alrededor del corte.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así.- desvió la mirada, realmente le dolía con simplemente tocarla, pero procuraba mantener un rostro neutro, dándole menos importancia al asunto. -Con desinfectarlo debería bastar.-

-Puede ser...- finalizó Diana, yendo a por su botiquín para curarle superficialmente la cisura, la cual pareció mejorar, por lo que no se le dio más importancia y prosiguieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Leona se despertó sola, aún cuando en la noche anterior habían dormido juntas, Diana no se molestó en despertarla, simplemente le había dejado otras reservas de comida para poder alimentarse antes de ir a su aldea, lo cual la entristecía, los cambios de humor de su amante eran algo que ella ya conocía, su faceta más introvertida, pero el comportamiento que mantenía desde que llegaron a esa cueva era algo peculiar, suponía, y esperaba que así fuera, solo un mal sentimiento por la zona en la que estaban, además, porque si la cueva realmente estaba en la aldea de los Solaris, ambas sabían que tendrían que ir juntas.

Cuando ya todo lo recogió, se encaminó a su hogar, pero no fue una plácida caminata, su mente procesaba demasiados pensamientos en muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué debería poner como excusa por su llegada? ¿Conseguiría mentir a su gente? ¿Podría si quiera mirarlos después de tener un romance con el enemigo número uno? Aunque en cierto modo, eso solo era por su ignorancia e hipocresía, ya que después de todo, Diana había matado a unas cuantas personas allí, pero ellos habían arrasado una aldea entera de gente inocente.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, era de esperarse el bullicio que se creó, la gente gritaba su nombre, las personas salían de las casas para recibirla como si la hubieran extrañado todo ese tiempo, Leona solo sonreía, no conseguía que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca, tenía miedo de decir algo que no debiera, después de todo ella no estaba allí por su gente, si no para poder poner fin a su lucha con la Lunari y poder permanecer juntas.

-Leona, deberías estar en la Liga de Leyendas, ¿a qué se debe tu repentino regreso?- preguntó uno de los monjes, que del bullicio, salió del templo del sol que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Pensé que estaría bien si saludaba a mi familia y a la aldea, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía.- decía con firmeza, intentando que el tartamudeo que temió que se le escapase no saliera, posteriormente se agachó, poniendo su escudo en el suelo, mostrándole sus respetos a su superior.

-Si ese es el caso... no debería de haber ningún problema, siéntete a gusto de pasarte por el templo más tarde, nuestro dios estará contento de tu regreso.- se aproximó a su subordinada, poniéndole la mano en uno de los hombros para que se levantara y así terminar con su formal saludo.

La caminata hasta su casa fue pesada, las personas la paraban por la calle como admiradores, los niños le mostraban las habilidades que habían adquirido en su entrenamiento de la escuela, los adultos la intentaban poner al corriente en la aldea, contándole sucesos entre antiguos compañeros de ella que para su agrado, no le importaban, pero aún, intentaba mostrar un poco de interés. Finalmente llegó hasta su vivienda, en la cual su familia le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus rostros, pero aún en esas situaciones tan intimas, Leona no se sentía a gusto, por lo que prosiguió a subir hasta su habitación.

Como si de una niña se tratara, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se tiró en la cama, soltando un gran suspiro, liberándose de toda la presión que había sentido en el recorrido.

-Si supieran lo que he hecho en la Liga de Leyendas con Diana... estoy segura de que no me tratarían tan bien.- rió para si misma, sonriendo por el recuerdo. -Me pregunto que estará haciendo... no se nada de ella desde ayer...- susurró para si misma, borrándosele el gesto del rostro.

Ese día recorrió amistosamente las calles y los templos de su aldea, intentando encontrar alguna pista del paradero de las perlas de Sarkus, pero no obtuvo nada, derrotada se dirigió a su vivienda para cenar algo con sus padres y finalmente, prepararse para ir a la cascada.

-No creo que haga falta llevar el escudo y la espada, no hay enemigos por estas zonas.- pensó en voz alta mientras cogía algunas provisiones para entregárselas a Diana. Cuando terminó de prepararse, se escabulló a la noche sin que nadie la viera, acabó dando algunos rodeos para percatarse si alguien la seguía, pero no fue así, satisfecha, se dirigió hacia la cueva pactada.

Una molesta Lunari encendía una pequeña fogata, a lo que sin percatarse, entró en su visión una cansada Solari, la cual parecía andar de una forma un poco extraña.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó con una pizca de interés Diana, omitiendo el evidente dolor que sufría su pareja en el pie donde tenía la herida, después de todo, si Leona no quería que ella se preocupase, no lo haría.

-No conseguí nada, los templos parecen estar completamente sellados.- terminó de explicar mientras se sentaba con dificultad en el suelo, cerca del fuego.

Desde que había entrado en la cueva, no pudo remediar sonreír por la cantidad de recuerdos que la inundaban en ese mismo instante, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia unas borrosas letras escritas en la pared, acompañadas de distintos dibujos mal hechos de su juventud.

Leyó detenidamente la frase que ella misma había escrito cuando era más pequeña: _"_ _Yo, Leona de los Solaris, prometo proteger siempre a Diana, la persona más importante para mí, de todos los problemas que puedan suceder de aquí adelante, y estar siempre a su lado."_

Se sentía una verdadera falsa, no había cumplido con su palabra absolutamente nada, se acercó a intentar borrarlo, le molestaba que estuviera eso ahí, es cierto que eran pequeñas en ese momento, ni si quiera se podían haber imaginado llegar a esta situación, pero no quería evidencias de su falsa promesa.

-No lo borres.- habló firmemente Diana, como si de una orden a un cargo menor fuese, su voz había sido clara e intimidante, a lo que Leona retrocedió con una pizca de miedo, era verdad que la Lunari había sido así desde ayer, pero en ningún momento le había levantado la voz. -Perdona, pero es algo preciado para mí.-

-¿Por qué? No son más que mentiras.- susurró la Solari mientras miraba el fuego, queriendo fundirse con él para desaparecer de esa situación.

-Fuiste sincera cuando lo escribiste y realmente quisiste protegerme, ¿no es así? Para mí eso es más que suficiente.- decía tiernamente la Lunari, para sorpresa de Leona.

-Pero yo...- intentó acabar la frase, era el mismo tema de siempre, como si el tormento de la batalla que tuvieron no hubiera desaparecido aún.

Acabó hundiéndose en sus propias pesadillas, recuerdos dolorosos volvían a su mente, empezó a abrazarse a si misma en posición fetal, pero no servía de nada, ni si quiera notaba ya el calor que desprendía el fuego, su corazón se había enfriado en cuestión de segundos.

Unos cálidos brazos fueron lo único que pudo romper con su tortuosa situación, Diana se había acercado a ella abrazándola por detrás, algo que sin duda, agradecía enormemente Leona, volviendo a sentir el ambiente agradable y reconfortante de la cueva, creado en gran parte por la persona que la acompañaba.

-Te veías como si quisieras que te abrazase.- susurró la Lunari en el oído de su amante, creando en ella un agradable escalofrió, a lo que se percató aún más del tacto de su compañera, poco a poco sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo. Finalmente Diana se separó, yendo a su mochila para coger unas cuantas cosas, pero lo que empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Leona no desaparecía.

Y ahí estuvieron, charlando sobre lo que habían hecho ese día, Leona habló sin mucha gana de como la gente se había acercado tanto a ella, la agradable bienvenida de sus padres y su búsqueda sin resultado por la aldea. Hubo un momento en el que según ella, había hablado demasiado, después de todo el día había sido largo, por lo que intentó desconectar de su conversación para prestar más atención e interesarse por su compañera.

Cuando desvió su mirada a ella, notó como se sentía algo incomoda, como si no supiese que decir respecto a lo que Leona le estaba contando.

-Diana, ¿estás bien?- preguntó indecisa, temiendo haberla molestado con su conversación.

-¿Viste a... Cloe?-

-¿Tu hermana...?- dio una pausa, intentando pensar en todo lo sucedido, buscándola. -Me parece que sí, está mucho más crecida, se está volviendo toda una mujer, se va pareciendo cada vez más a tu madr...- instintivamente se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo, pero al percatarse de que se estaba pasando hablando, paró en seco, volviendo la mirada a los orbes blanquecinos de su compañera.

-Desde que me exilié no la he vuelto a ver, debe estar preciosa ahora mismo.- decía la Lunari con un notorio gesto de pena.

-Estoy segura de que te echará de menos, ella te idolatraba.- intentaba alegrar el ánimo de su amante, pero no surtió efecto.

-Lo dudo, le habrán contado barbaridades de mí, posiblemente me odie ahora mismo, como todos los Solaris.- apretando el puño, intentó aguantar su furia, después de todo, ella realmente la había extrañado.

-Yo no te odio.- susurró con decisión Leona, acercándose a Diana, cogiéndole el puño para que notara su calidez, ella ya no estaba sola, la tenía ahí para lo que necesitase.

-Cierto... tu no me odias...- murmuró, mientras seguía sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, enfocada en las llamas, divagando por su mente.

La Solari se acercó hasta la Lunari, rodeándola con los brazos, creando así un cálido abrigo para su compañera, la cual se percató por fin de la persona que tenía enfrente, la cual, se fue aproximando a su oído.

-Yo realmente estoy enamorada de ti, es imposible que te odie.- susurró dulcemente a Diana, quién soltó un inaudible gemido por el repentino acto, separándose un poco de los labios de Leona, tapándose sus orejas por instinto, sin duda Leona sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles.

-Yo... yo...- intentaba hablar la Lunari, quién con un notable rubor, no conseguía decir las palabras que quería, a lo que la Solari solo se aproximó a sus labios, regalándole así un suave beso para finalmente aferrarse aún más fuertemente a ella.

-Lo sé... no te preocupes...- finalizó Leona, calmando así a su amante, la cual se volvió a acercar a los labios que anteriormente la habían llevado al éxtasis, diciendo así por fin lo que tanto le costaba, solo que con actos.

El ambiente ya relajado, fue más llevadero, ambas volvieron a hablar totalmente abrazadas mientras de vez en cuando se propinaban algún tierno beso, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y se tuvieron que separar, Leona debía volver a su casa y Diana pasaría la noche ahí de nuevo.

Con molestia por la repentina separación entre ellas, la Solari se levantó para irse, pero al igual que el día anterior, se tambaleó para precipitarse al suelo, por suerte, la Lunari se percató, consiguiendo cogerla en el aire para acabar tumbándola en el frío suelo. Directa a por su tobillos, inspeccionó el corte, tenía peor pinta que ayer, seguía inflamado con unos tonos morados y verdes, con cuidado, acercó la herida a la fogata para poder investigarla con más luminosidad.

-Reconozco estas marcas...- pensó en voz alta la protectora de la luna, intentando indagar en su mente que podría ser. -Son de malaxis...- susurró asustada mientras se acercaba al rostro de su compañera para darle un leve beso en la frente y comprobar su temperatura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba la enferma con molestia.

-Te has cortado con una planta venenosa.- respondió sin tapujos, a lo que el rostro de Leona cambió. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- maldecía Diana mientras se levantaba dando vueltas en su mismo sitio, acabando dándole un puñetazo a la pared de la cueva, creando así un rotundo sonido en la zona, la cual asustó a la Solari. -Tenemos que tratarte enseguida, ya empiezas a tener fiebre, es uno de los primeros síntomas.- dicho eso, volvió a pegar otro golpe a la pared mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes, se sentía una idiota, se había dejado llevar por su frío comportamiento y no se había preocupado por la persona que más le importaba.

-No te preocupes, llegaré a casa y me sanaré la herida, aún no es tarde.- contestó Leona, intentando calmar a su tan exaltada pareja.

-No no no, ahora no deberías caminar, solo propagarás más el veneno, tengo que llevarte yo allí.-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni se te ocurra, es una locura!- se enfadó ahora la Solari, intentando levantarse para encarar a Diana.

-No es bueno que camines, entiéndelo, te llevaré hasta allí, te cuidaré y me iré antes de que salga el sol.- intentó tranquilizar ahora ella a su acompañante, acto seguido, empezó a preparar las cosas que se llevaría y con unas señales, indicó a Leona que se pusiera en su espalda, la llevaría encima todo el camino.

-No pienso dejar que me lleves, si te descubren allí te matarán y lo sabes.- intentaba convencer a la Lunari, en vano.

-Y yo no pienso dejar que la chica de la que estoy enamorada se vaya muriendo por el camino lentamente, así que súbete a mi espalda ahora.- contestó sin una pizca de tacto, a lo que con muchos sonidos desaprobatorios, Leona se subió a ella.

-Lo conseguiste decir...- susurró con un toque de alegría.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.- omitió las palabras de la persona que llevaba a cuestas, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.


	8. El descubrimiento

He tenido muchas dudas sobre este cap por el rumbo a tomar, tenía más de la mitad del capítulo terminado hace unas semanas, pero bueno, ya me decidí por donde seguir, espero que guste ^^

* * *

Un pequeño crujido daba la bienvenida a la habitación de Leona, al percatarse de que no había nadie, Diana, con majestuosa delicadeza cerró la recién abierta ventana, consiguiendo en esta ocasión que ningún leve sonido saliera de ella, acto seguido, postró a su compañera en la cama, analizando la situación.

No tenía buena cara, su fiebre había subido, haciéndose destacar con un notable color rojo en su rostro y unos agudos quejidos por el dolor, los cuales intentaba camuflar para no despertar a sus padres, quienes descansaban plácidamente justo debajo de ellas. Diana se acercó a su mochila para coger unas prendas limpias y mojarlas con el agua que habían portado para el viaje para ponérselo rápidamente a la Solari, quién lo agradecía con una costosa sonrisa dedicada a su cuidadora.

Finalmente, la Lunari empezó a actuar, ella sabía mejor que nadie que debía tratar rápido con el veneno si no quería que la situación se le saliera de control, por lo que sin pensar razonadamente, se quitó los zapatos y su armadura, haciendo lo mismo a su pareja para que pudiera estar más cómoda para por fin, indagar por la casa intentando buscar medicamentos o hierbas medicinales que ella sabía que resultarían efectivas contra la malaxis. Casi aguantando la respiración, bajo delicadamente por las escaleras de esa enorme casa, para su suerte, había estado ahí en otras ocasiones y no había cambiado nada, solo debía ir a las zonas donde ella sabía que podría estar su objetivo, empezando por la cocina.

Movía con sus ahora torpes manos las estanterías, la presión que sentía en su pecho por lo que podría pasarle a Leona no la dejaba concentrarse en su labor, aún cuando ella era una temida guerrera con formidables habilidades con su espada, en esa situación, parecía una verdadera novata con un arma de madera. Se acabó rindiendo en esa zona, habían varias hierbas del Monte Targon, pero nada que ella supiera que podría ser efectivo, por lo que continuó su búsqueda por las estanterías de los lavabos de la casa, encontrando por fin algo que podría curar a su compañera.

-Ahora solo debo...- calló enseguida, alguien había salido de la habitación de los padres de la Solari, asustándola.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Si buscas algo de valor has venido a la casa equivocada.- hablaba con un gran bostezo entremedias el patriarca de la casa, iluminando los largos pasillos de su vivienda con una vela y un arma blanca. Tardando en reaccionar, Diana se escondió detrás de las escaleras, esperando la mínima oportunidad para correr a resguardarse en la habitación de Leona. -Sé que estás por aquí, ¡no me hagas sacarte yo, malnacido!- gritaba molesto, notándose como su paciencia se iba acabando.

La Lunari empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias alguna cosa con la que poder distraerlo, pero todas sus cosas se encontraban en el cuarto de Leona, maldijo por lo bajo, soltando así una parte de los nervios que empezaban a recorrerle las entrañas, no tenía tiempo como para perderlo ahí, debía tratar a su amada lo antes posible.

-Esto debería servir...- acabó susurrando mientras con ambas manos se quitaba lentamente la diadema de metal que sujetaba su largo cabello, quedando así unos lisos mechones plateados a sus costados, con los cuales no se llegaba a sentir muy cómoda, pero no tenía otra opción.

Esperó hasta que el patriarca no mirara hacia su posición para lanzar su objeto hacia otra dirección y así llamar su atención, lo cual resultó efectivo, ya que el tan audible sonido del metal hizo eco en toda la sala, acabando cerca de una ventana con las cortinas abiertas, siendo rodeado por la luz de la luna que ese día, por los cielos despejados, alumbraba los altos cielos con gran intensidad.

A causa de la diadema metálica, el hombre corrió agresivamente hasta su ubicación, observándola detenidamente, intentando descifrar que podía ser. -Esto no me gusta... tiene un brillo que me desagrada...- indagaba asqueado, dejando la vela en un mueble cerca de él para poder inspeccionar mejor el material con ambas manos, hasta que encontró unos símbolos familiares para él, se trataba del de los Lunaris, una luna llena posada en una media luna. -Solo conozco a una persona capaz de llevar esto... no puede haber vuelto...- pensaba en voz alta mientras le temblaban las palabras, tiraba el objeto lejos de él y corría hacia la habitación de su hija.

Diana había vuelto al poblado.

* * *

Una adormecida Leona empezaba a abrir débilmente sus ojos a causa de un agudo dolor en su tobillo, pudiendo así presenciar como una asustada Diana la trataba sin el más mínimo cuidado, su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban mientras le ponía una pomada en el corte, consiguiendo así que el dolor causado se calmase. Minutos después, empezó a ponerse todas sus placas, para finalmente acercarse a la Solari y plantarle un tosco beso en los labios, notando de este modo como incluso ellos temblaban, poniendo en alerta a la enferma.

-Diana, ¿qué es lo que...?- pero no consiguió terminar su pregunta, ya que su compañera le tapó la boca con la mano, buscando de ese modo que no emitiera ningún sonido, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, hasta que unas bruscas zancadas del piso de abajo hacian eco en la habitación.

La Lunari abrió la ventana, armándose con su arma para finalmente quedarse mirando hacia Leona, mostrándole de ese modo una lágrimas amargas que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo, dejando de ese modo unas casi invisibles marcas en la moqueta.

-No me busques, no me esperes, no me defiendas, ni si quiera pienses en mí, yo te encontraré cuando sea la ocasión, solo vive... por favor...- imploraba mientras giraba el rostro para que no pudiera verla de esa manera tan deplorable, fijando la vista en las altas montañas que se podían ver a lo lejos, visualizando su próximo destino.

-Diana, ¿qué estás diciendo? Esto no tiene gracia, ¿de qué estás hablando?- respondía con un deje de burla hacia las palabras de su compañera, pensando que de ese modo seguiría con la broma que ella había empezado, hasta que se percató de la sinceridad de sus palabras, quedando atónita por lo que iba a suceder.

-Divagaré por las montañas una vez más, nos encargaremos de las perlas de Sarkus cuando vuelva, por el momento tienes que aparentar que nunca me has visto ni hemos tenido contacto en todo este tiempo...- se acercó con su rostro ya seco de nuevo a los labios de Leona, quedando así unos míseros segundos, para posteriormente mirar directamente a los ojos de la Solari, quién estaba empezando a derramar un par de lágrimas, las cuales fueron recogidas por los suaves dedos de Diana, procurando que ninguna tocara el frío suelo, finalmente, junto su frente con la de ella. -Tienes que mostrar odio hacia mí delante de tu aldea, repúdiame, despréciame, tenme el mismo rencor que tu tribu tiene hacia mí...- cogió aire mientras se alejaba hacia la ventana de nuevo, intentando no volver a fijar su vista en la persona que alargaba sus propios brazos lentamente hacia ella, intentando agarrarla para que no se fuera mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles. -Pero sobretodo, Leona, vive.- terminó su conversación, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la aldea.

La Solari se levantó apresuradamente de su cama para intentar encontrar a su pareja, pero era inútil, al fin y al cabo se trataba de la guerrera de la luna. Iba a comenzar a llorar de forma desesperada, pero un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta de su habitación, encontrando de ese modo a su padre entrando, inspeccionando toda su habitación, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero por el momento, se limpió el rostro con la manga de sus prendas e intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura frente a él.

-¿P-padre, sucede algo?- preguntó dudosa por el comportamiento tan agresivo que estaba teniendo.

El hombre, al escuchar el hilo de voz de su hija, fue corriendo a abrazarla, dándole pequeños toques en sus hombros y espalda para comprobar que estaba bien.

-Leona, menos mal, no te ha pasado nada.- suspiraba aliviado mientras terminaba el chequeo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- volvió a cuestionar, reflejándose aún más en ella la duda.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte, ya he hecho un llamado al pueblo, vístete, tenemos que ir a la plaza principal.- terminaba de explicar para salir de la habitación, dejando a su hija con las preguntas en la boca, quién recordó las palabras de Diana con fuerza.

Debía esperar por ella, no sabía aún que había pasado, pero no podía ponerse a indagar sobre el asunto en este momento, de este modo, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente a su padre y confiar en las palabras de su amada.

La caminata le pareció eterna, sus nervios por descubrir lo que pasaría le carcomían por dentro, por suerte para ella, su salud había mejorado bastante por el tratamiento que le implemento Diana, de este modo, podía moverse incluso con su armadura y sus armas, las cuales debía portar a la reunión.

Un hombre con el cabello canoso subió a una pequeña plataforma de piedra situada en el centro de la plaza, de este modo, daba igual en la posición en la que te encontraras, siempre podrías verle, dándole así un aire de grandeza y liderazgo. Leona agudizo su vista, intentando distinguir al sabio, se trataba de uno de sus maestros, a lo que agachó la mirada, no se sentía a gusto estando ahí.

-Lamento que se hayan tenido que levantar a estas horas de la noche, hoy no podremos dar las gracias al sol como todas las mañanas hemos hecho, pero, queridos compañeros, tenemos una buena razón para esta injuria hacia nuestro dios.- finalizó la disculpa el sabio mientras le cedía una pequeña zona del pedestal al padre de la guerrera del sol, quién mostraba un gran nerviosismo.

-Queridos hermanos, traigo malas noticias.- comenzaba a hablar, sacando de sus bolsillos un objeto al que no podía remediar dedicarle una mirada de asco -Esta noche alguien entró en mi casa, a altas horas de la noche, esa persona... dejó algo en mi vivienda...- paró en seco, causando un ambiente más tenso, a lo que tragó grueso y prosiguió con su comunicado. -Se trataba de un aviso.- levantó en alto el objeto metálico, creando una cadena de gritos agudos, reconociendo el objeto. -Es una parte de la armadura del demonio lunar, ha vuelto.- terminó, consiguiendo así incontables murmullos de miedo y algún que otro llanto entre la multitud.

Leona no podía cerrar la boca, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que cuando se fue Diana llevaba su cabello plateado completamente suelto, aún así, no podía entender como su padre podía tener algo así entre sus manos, ¿la habría descubierto en su casa?

Con ese pensamiento, no pudo remediar que unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su tenso cuerpo.

-¡Tenemos que darle caza!- gritaban entre la multitud.

-¡Ese demonio mató a muchos de nuestra gente, es una hereje!-

A continuación, muchas voces de aprobación hacia los gritos, omitian los rugidos de venganza.

-Queridos compañeros.- volvía a hablar el padre. -En esta ocasión haremos justicia, pero antes de eso, quiero pedir a todo el consejo de sabios que proteja a mi hija.- tras decir eso, consiguió un silencio a su alrededor, cediéndole de este modo la palabra para que continuara. -Sí ella ha vuelto no ha sido mera coincidencia, ni tampoco lo es que estuviera en mi casa, tiene que ir detrás de Leona.- terminó de hablar, para a continuación, darle la palabra a uno de los sabios.

-Sus palabras han sido escuchadas, prometemos cuidar de la elegida de nuestro dios, ¡nosotros mismos le daremos caza a ese demonio!- El pueblo gritaba eufórico mientras los que vivían más cerca de la plaza iban a sus casas y sacaban distintos tipos de armas, levantándolas en el aire, causando de ese modo un ambiente violento y feroz.

Leona no se podía creer la pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo, todas las personas a su alrededor gritaban eufóricas por tener la cabeza de Diana entre sus manos, como si ella no fuera más que un animal al cual cazar. Dudó respecto a hacer caso a las palabras de su amada, tenía ese afán de protegerla de todas las personas que quisieran hacerle daño, pero también sabía que ponerse de lado de la Lunari significaba ser una hereje, lo cual llevaba a la muerte, aunque en ese momento, no era a lo que más temía la Solari.

Con paso firme subió a la plataforma de piedra, dando paso a su padre para que bajara, tras eso, se posicionó justo delante de todos, clavando la espada en la dura piedra de un solo golpe, creando de ese modo, un silencio absoluto.

-Compañeros...- pronunció con toda la convicción que consiguió poner en su voz. -Están equivocados, aquí...- paró de hablar, dejando a sus seguidores con una gran duda en su rostro, planteándose aún en que podrían estar equivocados, murmuros incómodos se empezaban a escuchar en el ambiente, pero Leona ni si quiera les prestaba la mínima atención, solo podía mantener fija la vista hacia un pequeño destello que había visto detrás de unas casas, el cual, podía estar bastante segura, había sido el pelo plateado de Diana chocando con la luz de la luna. -Aquí...- intentó continuar hablando, pero la Lunari la estaba escuchando, si se enfrentaba al poblado ella saldría a su rescate, y se expondría al peligro.

-Leona, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó uno de los sabios, pillándola desprevenida, a lo que la elegida del sol, aún metida en sus pensamientos, contestó.

-¡Estáis equivocados si pensáis que podréis hacerle algo a Diana!- gritó a todo pulmón, viendo como sus seguidores se quedaban perplejos mirándola, cortando de ese modo todo signo de violencia hacia la Lunari. -Lo que quiero decir...- tragó grueso por el atrevido arrebato que acababa de sufrir. -Es que no podréis contra ella, la única que podrá hacerle frente en esta aldea seré yo.- intentó justificar por sus palabras anteriores, consiguiendo de ese modo que muchos de los que antes se aventuraban a hacerle frente a la guerrera de la luna, se echasen atrás.

Esas últimas palabras de la Solari causaron un impacto positivo entre su gente, consiguiendo que eufóricos, gritaran su nombre con alegría acompañado de grandes comentarios sobre la enorme fuerza de su protectora. De ese modo, un gran alivio se pudo apreciar entre la multitud al sentirse por primera vez seguros desde que la noticia de la llegada de la Lunari había sido expuesta.

Por otro lado, Leona se sentía ansiosa, no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde anteriormente había percibido a su compañera, deseando con cada parte de su cuerpo que no se exhibiera en esas circunstancias, ya que aunque había dicho que lucharía contra ella, no estaba por la labor. Poco después, la reunión había llegado a su fin, consiguiendo así que por fin los aldeanos se fueran a sus respectivas casas, esperando a que toda esa pesadilla acabara para ellos.

-Leona, tienes que notificarnos tus progresos de la Liga de Leyendas y orar a nuestro dios por todos tus días de ausencia, te esperaremos en el templo cuando nuestra divinidad esté en lo alto del cielo.- el sabio que había llamado la atención de la guerrera se acercó hasta ella hasta quedar ambas miradas juntas, mostrando de ese modo un semblante arrogante hacia su discípula. -Espero que no faltes, has estado escaqueándote de tus labores desde que volviste, no es propio de ti.- terminó de hablar para juntarse con los otros líderes y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Cuando consiguió alejarse lo suficiente, Leona no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar pesadamente por la carga que le estaban volviendo a imponer sus maestros, ya que ella sabía a que se refería su superior, querían volver a retenerla en el santuario de su dios, posiblemente hayan notado que su devoción había disminuido desde que se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho, dándole la bienvenida una fila de niños que la miraban con admiración, lo cual hizo sonrojar levemente a la guerrera, preguntándose a que se debía esa extraña situación, ya que por lo general, los únicos que podían entrar en el templo eran los sabios y ella, los aldeanos solían rezarle a su dios afuera, donde el sol pudiera verlos.

Cuando por fin estaba delante del consejo, flexionó una pierna mientras la otra la recostaba en el suelo, quedando así en una pose de sumisión hacia sus superiores, tal y como le habían enseñado.

-Nos alegra que tus modales sigan fieles hacia nosotros.- sonrió arrogante uno de sus maestros, mirándola con orgullo. -Ahora es hora que muestres tus respetos a nuestra deidad, después de eso, daremos a lugar a tu entrenamiento, esperamos que hayas progresado contra esos admirables adversarios de la Liga de Leyendas.-

-Por supuesto, maestro...- afirmó, orgullosa de sus habilidades, pero no pudo remediar girar la vista que hasta ese momento había estado en el suelo, en los niños que se podían ver a escasos metros de ellos.

-¿Tan inusual es verlos?- contestó el mismo sabio viendo como sus compañeros iban a otra habitación, quedando él solo con su discípula.

-Antes de irme solo podíamos entrar aquí los sabios y yo, la protectora del sol.-

-Han habido algunos cambios desde hace unas semanas, extraños problemas han estado surgiendo en la aldea, por suerte, hemos encontrado una solución, por lo que no tienes nada que temer.- decía casi sin expresión el anciano, mostrando una mirada vacía y un semblante exageradamente serio.

-¿Cuales han sido los problemas que le han causado un rostro tan inusualmente serio, señor?- preguntó con curiosidad por la extraña situación.

-No creo que sean de tu incumbencia, Leona, representa tu papel de proteger y representar al pueblo cuando estés aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.- finalizó la conversación, dándose media vuelta de la guerrera, dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaban los demás sabios para terminar cerrando las enormes puertas.

Una gran duda inundó la mente de la Solari, intentando juntar piezas para resolver ese rompecabezas que había planteado su maestro, pero para su desgracia, no disponía de suficiente tiempo para eso, el salir de allí sin tener que enfrentarse a Diana y poder volver juntas le parecía un tema mucho más interesante que los cambios en las tradiciones de su gente, por lo que con convicción, se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde años atrás entrenaba cuando se encontraba en la aldea, pasando cerca de los niños.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Leona.- la saludó una joven rubia del grupo con total informalidad, captando de ese modo su atención.

-¿Cloe?- preguntó casi sin creérselo, sin duda había crecido mucho en el tiempo que se había ido, ya no era esa niña inquieta que seguía a todos lados a su admirada hermana, Diana.

-Había escuchado que habías vuelto, pero ni si quiera te pasaste por casa para saludar, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida allí.- comentó casi con un berrinche por tener que encontrarse con la querida amiga de su hermana en un lugar como ese.

-He estado un poco liada estos días por lo sabios y otras labores, pero me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo, eres casi toda una mujer ya.- rió por lo bajo mientras veía como la pequeña se avergonzaba un poco.

-Imagino que habrá sido duro.- susurró, mostrando un semblante serio esta vez. -El tener que volver a encontrarte con mi hermana después de todos estos años en tu casa, espero que no te haya hecho nada.- terminó con la voz rota y sin poder mirar a la guerrera de frente, para acabar disimulando su amargura con una falsa sonrisa.

Al ver tal imagen, Leona no pudo decir palabra, en el fondo sentía coraje por la idea equivocada que tenía Cloe, pero tampoco podía delatarse enfrente de ella, por lo que cogiendo mucha fuerza de su interior y soltando aire que había retenido por el sufrimiento que había mostrado la rubia en esas últimas palabras, puso ambas manos en sus hombros, intentando darle ánimo, consiguiendo así que por fin la mirara a los ojos.

-Tu hermana no es ningún monstruo como los demás piensan, no la recuerdes así, no te equivoques como ellos.- tras esa emotiva frase, la pequeña no pudo aguantar sus lágrimas y se abalanzó hacia el pecho de Leona, notando la fría armadura en su rostro, pero aún así, sintiéndose aliviada.

-Yo no pienso que ella sea un monstruo, sigue siendo mi habilidosa y admirada hermana mayor, jamás podría catalogarla en algo como eso...- murmuró para ella misma, pero aún así, siendo escuchada por la guerrera, quién solo podía esbozar una cálida sonrisa por el amor que aún tenía en la Lunari.

Ves Diana, no soy la única que no te odia, tu pequeña Cloe aún piensa en ti.

Estuvieron un pequeño rato en ese entristecido ambiente hasta que por fin la rubia se calmó, limpiándose la cara de sus traviesas lágrimas que habían salido a flote tiempo atrás. Para su desgracia, mientras había estado con la protectora del sol, sus compañeros se habían dirigido a su destino, quedando así la pequeña separada del grupo.

-No te preocupes, Leona.- intervino enseguida la pequeña cuando ambas se percataron de la situación. -No es la primera vez que vengo aquí, no estoy perdida si es lo que piensas.-

-¿Dónde tienes que ir?- preguntó calmada por la explicación de la rubia.

-A orar a nuestro dios, es en la planta baja.- indicó con sus pequeños dedos y una amplia sonrisa hacia abajo.

-¿Planta baja?- volvió a cuestionar la mayor, impresionándose de las palabras escuchadas, ya que según ella sabía, no había una zona inferior a la que estaban.

-Llevamos varias semanas entrenando ahí, dudo mucho que sea nuevo, es una sala muy antigua.- contestó Cloe, percibiendo que aún con esa explicación, no había aclarado a su superior. -En principio no puede bajar nadie que no haya sido avisado con anterioridad, como mis compañeros o yo, pero tú eres casi una deidad aquí, dudo mucho que te pongan alguna pega a entrar.- volvió a decir mientras la agarraba de una mano para guiarla hasta su destino.

Cuando ya por fin llegaron, algunos guardias se le opusieron, pero no podían hacer nada contra la figura que representaba Leona, por lo que no muy convencidos la dejaron entrar a una extraña sala, estaba exageradamente polvorienta, las paredes y el suelo eran muy distintos al templo en general, consiguiendo así que la curiosidad de la Solari volviera a relucir, recordando las palabras de su maestro.

-Cloe, llegas tarde, ¿dónde te habías metido?- cuestionó un arrogante sabio, quedando perplejo por la presencia de Leona. -¿Quién la dejó entrar aquí? Solo está permitida la presencia de ciertas personas.- cuestionó extremadamente grosero, quitándole prestigio a la protectora del sol.

-Fue llamada a este lugar, señor, al parecer nos ayudará hoy con nuestro entrenamiento.- mintió con total naturalidad Cloe, esperando a que su superior se lo creyera.

-Como sea.- le quitó importancia al asunto. -Ponte en tu sitio, hemos tenido que esperarte para empezar.- con total desagrado, ordenó con un gesto a Leona que se sentara en una mugrosa silla para no molestar y poder comenzar. -Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, no podemos perder más tiempo, nuestro dios se enfadará.- terminó de hablar, echándole una mirada asesina a todo individuo existente en la sala para guardar silencio total.

El anciano se acercó a un pequeño armario, del cual sacó un cofre antiguo con algunas letras indescifrables para la guerrera, el cual puso en un elegante cojín que resaltaba con los demás muebles desgastados de la sala. Los niños pronunciaron unas palabras antes de rodear el misterioso objeto, sentados, se tendieron las manos, sin duda parecía que no era la primera vez que hacían eso.

-Comencemos.- dio su consentimiento el sabio, abriendo el cofre, lo que causó que los niños empezaran a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras.

Con total asombro, Leona miraba inquieta la situación, desde que había abierto el anciano esa antigua caja una extraña fuerza se había apoderado de ella, como si algo dentro suyo despertase y no fuese nada bueno. Puso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo que se le iba quitando el aire, dirigió su mirada hacia los jóvenes, quienes también parecían sufrir los mismos síntomas. Una niña de no más de diez años cayó abruptamente al suelo, pero los demás la ignoraron, siguiendo de ese modo lo que parecía un ritual, hasta que el cofre se abrió y unas pequeñas esferas se dejaron ver, las cuales por una extraña magia, empezaban a agitarse en el aire.

Eras las perlas de Sarkus

Poco a poco otros niños cayeron al suelo, pero los demás seguían con su labor, entre ellos, Cloe, quién con un rostro de dolor e incomodidad, no paraba en ningún momento de pronunciar esas extrañas palabras. Después de varios minutos, las fuerzas de todos cedieron, cayendo de pronto en el suelo, causando graves heridas en algunos, además, las pequeñas esferas volvieron a entrar al cofre, el cual fue cerrado rápidamente por el anciano que parecía no haber sufrido ninguno de los síntomas.

-Buen trabajo chicos, hoy os habéis superado, descansar unos días y volveremos con el entrenamiento, sin duda nuestro dios estará orgulloso de vosotros.- Tras esas palabras, los niños que aún podían mantenerse despiertos, sonrieron soberbios. Inquieta por el estado de los más jóvenes, fui atendiéndolos uno a uno para notar como mínimo, que tenían pulso, para su suerte, todos se mantenían aún en este mundo. -No tienes porqué preocuparte tanto por ellos, cuando empezaron, te aseguro que era mucho peor.- intentó calmar el anciano a la guerrera, causándole nada más que un extra de preocupación por esa información.

-¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto ellos? Vosotros no parecéis sufrir ningún dolor.- preguntó la Solari con total indignación.

-Nuestro cuerpo es más fuerte, pero nuestros sentimientos no.- contestó secamente. -Necesitamos sentimientos y pensamientos joviales, de ahí es de donde se saca la verdadera fuerza.-

Sujeté a Cloe entre mis brazos, quien parecía haber sufrido bastante. -¿Qué es lo que hay en ese cofre?- cuestionó con rapidez, notando que su maestro había dado por terminada esa conversación.

-Nuestra salvación.- se redirigió hacia Leona, quien depositaba con cuidado a la rubia en el suelo. -Desde que te fuiste hemos estado desprotegidos, hemos sufrido grandes problemas, pero nuestro dios nos dio esta ofrenda.- ayudó a levantarse a la guerrera, y la llevó hacia el polvoriento cofre. -Nos obsequió con esta pequeña reliquia, es una parte de él, esto nos dará la protección que necesitamos cuando tú no estés entre nosotros.- lo levantó con orgullo hasta volver a ponerlo en su lugar inicial.

-¿Por qué estáis tan seguros de que es de nuestro dios?- cuestionó la protectora del sol, creando así una antipática expresión en el sabio por las palabras de su discípula.

-Uno de tus maestros encontró esta pequeña sala, había estado escondida durante todos estos siglos, justo debajo de nuestro templo, situado en el centro de nuestra aldea, no es mera casualidad.- intervino con maestría tras ver como la más joven iba a reclamar. -Es una reliquia sagrada y como tal, debemos de venerarla.-

Leona no le contestó, cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca solo la delataría ante uno de los ahora proclamados enemigos, debía esperar a que la situación le favoreciera para poder aventurarse hacia aquellas perlas y destruirlas, después de eso podría volver con Diana a la Liga de Leyendas para poder vivir juntas y escapar de esa pesadilla.

Diana...

Pensó en esa persona sin poder remediarlo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?

* * *

Lo que me gusta el drama y hacer sufrir a los personajes... pobre Leona, casi todos los mal tragos van para ella, pero también es la que más protagonismo tiene, se va compensando.

Hasta el siguiente y gracias por los comentarios ^^


	9. Juntas

(Creo que no hace falta especificarlo, pero lo haré por si acaso) El principio es el punto de vista de Diana cuando se separan, que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Mientras la gente rodeaba a un sabio que clamaba la atención y los gritos de sus aldeanos, Diana no podía remediar que un horripilante cosquilleo recorriese desde su talón hasta el final de su espina dorsal, los aullidos de los Solaris pedían su propia cabeza, tenía ganas de correr y alejarse de ese poblado para nunca más volver, como se prometió hacer hacía varios años.

Un sentimiento de remordimiento cayó sobre su corazón, en ningún momento dejaría a Leona con esa panda de salvajes fieles a una sola creencia, tenía que ser fuerte y permanecer entre las sombras, expectante a que nada le sucediese a su pareja, intentando tranquilizarse, recordó esos brillantes ojos castaños que tanto le recordaban al sol en el atardecer, cuando se fundía con la oscuridad que se acercaba, causando ese tono oscuro que tanto le gustaba, sintiendo ese pensamiento como un secreto, sonrió tristemente, ya que ella misma sabía que no podría decírselo a Leona de esa forma.

Para su desgracia, su corazón no podía tranquilizarse, dando fuertes y fulminantes latidos, temiendo que no fuese la única en escucharlos, se apretó el pecho, desde luego nunca pensó que el pasado pudiera pasarle tanta factura, los gritos incansables de venganza la aterraban, se sentía indefensa ante ellos. Después de unos minutos, los bárbaros se acercaron a sus casas para armarse. Iban en serio, en cambio, Diana intentó mantenerse firme, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para separar sus ajetreados pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque fuese inútil.

Leona giró la vista hacia su dirección cuando se encontraba subida al pequeño relieve que servía de escenario en el centro de la multitud, por un segundo temió que se expusiera la Solari ante su poblado, pero confió en ella, en ese momento, era lo único a lo que se podía aferrar.

Vio como el labio inferior de su compañera temblaba, parecía tener una pelea interior cuando se percató que la Lunari no se había marchado como había parecido aparentar en su despedida, pero tenía una razón de gran calibre para no haberse fugado hacia las altas montañas, proteger a Leona. Las palabras que poco después salieron de los tibios labios de la Solari parecieron tener efecto ante su gente, ya que estos dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, bajando las armas que minutos antes levantaban con gran afán y valentía.

Cuando la asamblea se dispersó junto a los murmullos temblorosos de los orgullosos individuos, Diana lo hizo de igual forma, alejándose inconscientemente a un paso más rápido del que pretendía, al menos podía estar tranquila esa noche sabiendo que Leona seguía siendo lo más cercano a una deidad en la tierra para los Solaris, aunque, para su desgracia, su bombeante corazón no parecía querer darle ese necesario descanso.

El sol al fin empezó a salir del horizonte, dando inicio así a un nuevo y extraño día, Diana salió junto a el astro de una cueva donde se había refugiado la noche anterior, recordando que un par de días antes, ese lugar no era tan frío, seguramente debido a la presencia de una guerrera de castaños cabellos que la hacía compañía.

Sonrió amargamente por el recuerdo.

Con un par de sacudidas a sus ropas intentó limpiarlas de la tierra que empalagosamente rodeaba casi toda su vestimenta, desde que se había ido apresuradamente de casa de Leona, no iba bien preparada comparado a cuando habían salido de la Liga de Leyendas, pero eso no la detendría, había estado en situaciones mucho peores. Con decisión, caminó por las sendas que había cruzado la noche anterior cuando se alejaba del poblado, en este caso, acercándose a él. Había conseguido relajarse, se autoconvenció de que la euforia que habían sufrido los Solaris se debía a una mezcla de adrenalina, remordimientos y miedo hacia su persona, pero, no podían ser más ilusos, ya que la guerrera de la luna que habían conocido era muy distinta a la fría y feroz persona en la que se había convertido después de todas las tragedias que la habían acompañado.

En un principio pensó en investigar las zonas que aún quedaban sin comprobar para ellas, buscando de ese modo las perlas de Sarkus, pero no lo consiguió, su cuerpo le gritaba que no dejase sola a su amada, acompañado de horripilantes escenas en su imaginación donde Leona era agredida, para su ayuda, esos feroces pensamientos ayudaron a que sigilosamente, se mantuviera alerta a la aldea durante lo que quedaba de día, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta, comprobando si habían movimientos anormales entre sus habitantes.

Cuando la noche llegó y la luna empezó a asomarse entre las brillantes estrellas, la profeta de esta dio inicio a sus planes, moviéndose ágilmente sobre las sombras. Parecía que su dios la estaba ayudando a camuflarse, propinándole unas largas capas negras sobre las antiguas casas que sobresalían en la aldea. Sus instintos le gritaban ferozmente que se dirigiera a la habitación de la Solari, pero la razón la paraba, sabiendo que de ese modo, lo único que conseguiría sería que fueran descubiertas, de ese modo se mantuvo alejada de la mujer que tanto ansiaba poder ver, mirando analizantemente la ventana de la cual el día anterior había escapado.

Pensó por unos minutos un plan para poder hacerla salir y reunirse sin ser demasiado evidentes, de ese modo, se sentó calmadamente entre sus ya amigas sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

Por otro lado, una entristecida Leona no podía dejar de moverse en su habitación, no podía creerse en lo que su aldea se había convertido, estaban maltratando a los infantes de su poblado por una creencia totalmente errónea, no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían, solo se dejaban llevar por el miedo y la arrogancia tan evidente que recorría a la tribu. Suspiró pesadamente, tenía que haber alguna forma de salvarlos y a la vez salir ilesa de esa pequeña aventura.

-Diana...- escapó de sus pálidos labios el nombre de la mujer de sus deseos. Había vuelto a recordarla por enésima vez en esos escasos minutos, intentando convencerse a si misma de que estaría bien, de que no tenía porque preocuparse por esa guerrera tan poderosa y tenaz, debía confiar en ella y en que se encontraría lo suficientemente lejos como para estar a salvo de sus enemigos. -De las perlas me encargaré yo, después de tenerlas, la encontraré y volveremos a la Liga.- susurró para si misma, recordando escasamente con las yemas de sus cálidas manos la fría sensación que causaba rozarle la delicada piel a la Lunari, sufriendo de ese modo nuevamente su ausencia.

Sin duda, la echaba demasiado en falta.

Aún con la mujer de pelo plateado recorriendo sus pensamientos, se rozó involuntariamente sus propios labios, cerrando los ojos, aún casi podía sentir como era fundirse con los gélidos de su amada, sonrió. -Diana...- volvió a aclamar por ella, esta vez con un deje de nostalgia.

Cuando por fin salió de sus fantasías, desvió su vista hacia la ventana donde el día anterior se había fugado la Lunari, volviendo a recrear la escena, el como la besó, la súplica que le pronunció, el semblante de tristeza que portaba en su ida.

Costaba creer que la distante Diana con la que se había vuelto a reencontrar en la liga fuera esa mujer que lloraba amargamente por la supervivencia de Leona.

La Solari, tan envuelta en el pasado, fue despertada abruptamente por una cegadora luz que de un chispazo, golpeaba su ventana, enseguida se cubrió el rostro, siendo esa la reacción de un ataque enemigo, hasta que leyó lo que en cuestión de segundos había sido escrito a fuego en sus cristales.

"Mañana, en la cueva de la cascada cuando el sol caiga, intenta que tus guardias personales no te sigan.

La última superviviente"

Leona sonrió con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, mostrando de ese modo la felicidad de tener cerca a Diana y la preocupación de que fuese atrapada.

No pudo contestarle, no tenía los medios para hacerlo en esos momentos, después de todo, la luna dominaba los cielos, no podía usar los poderes del sol con tanta maestría como había hecho en ese momento su compañera. Se asomó por la ventana, notando como algo se movía en las sombras, dando a entender que se alejaba de ese lugar hasta el día siguiente.

Sin perder más tiempo se acostó en su cama, intentando obligarse a ella misma dormir para que fuese ya el día siguiente, pero fue en vano, los recuerdos de esos días que habían estado recorriendo las altas montañas de Targon la abrumaban, sintiendo de ese modo un cómodo calor en su interior, era tan agradable y reconfortante, que en cuestión de segundos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

A paso ligero se acercó al templo donde se reuniría con Cleo, iba a seguir supervisando a los infantes en la agonizante labor de "mostrar sus respetos al dios del sol".

Desde un principio no estaba muy segura de como actuar, el sabio que vigilaba esa caótica habitación seguía sin estar muy convencido de su presencia, pero no podía reprocharle nada, ya que sabía que su nivel social era mayor al de ese vejestorio, aún así, las cosas siguieron el mismo rumbo que el día anterior.

El cofre volvió a ser abierto, la opresión en el pecho de Leona volvió, al igual que el malestar en los más jóvenes, mientras que el anciano, con pose orgullosa, miraba que las palabras de los infantes no temblasen, debían ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar ese "pequeño" dolor.

La habitación ya de por si turbia empeoró cuando después de unos interminables minutos, los jóvenes caían rudamente al suelo, empezando a sonar golpes huecos por la sala debido a los cuerpos agotados contra el frío suelo.

Leona no podía hacer nada, se sentía débil por la energía maligna que se respiraba en ese cuarto, solo pudo esperar a que el odioso sabio diera por finalizado el ritual, lo cual hizo en cuanto Cloe cayó al suelo, siendo así el último. La Solari se acercó a ella en cuanto el anciano, satisfecho, cerró el cofre junto con las perlas. Leona podía notar como respiraba con dificultad la hermana pequeña de Diana, el día anterior había aguantado menos, al parecer, las creencias pueden ser muy poderosas para las mentes humanas, aún si estas son erróneas.

-No te preocupes, te pondrás bien.- pronunció con cariño a la menor, quién le agradecía el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

Pero esa muestra de gratitud fue borrada en cuestión de segundos, interminables segundos, donde la infante cerró los ojos inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

-Ahora vendrán los curanderos para que mejoren, mañana tienen que estar con fuerzas para continuar.- decía el sabio sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento ante los pequeños, quienes algunos agonizaban en silencio, escondiendo sus rostros para que las lágrimas no fuesen vistas por su superior.

-Yo ya estoy en la aldea, no le sucederá nada, no los fuercen a hacer estos rituales.- intentó pedir al anciano, casi suplicando mientras quitaba la vista de los infantes, le dolía demasiado ver el estado en el que se encontraban.

-La hereje está cerca, no podemos parar esto ahora, debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que no vuelva a dañar a nuestro pueblo.- una dolor punzante agudo recorrió el corazón de la Solari por lo frío y calculador de sus palabras. -Mostrando nuestra gratitud a nuestro dios seremos más poderosos, podremos deshacernos de esa... mugre...- acabó de hablar, sintiendo que el dolor de Leona volvía a golpearle, sus palabras se habían transformado en una petición sádica, como si por la cabeza del anciano surcaran las peores formas de matar a la guerrera de la luna.

Un portazo cortó esa conversación tan poco agradable, con casi aullidos, unos guardias se adentraron en la habitación, siendo fulminados por el hombre que estaba a cargo de esa sala, la impertinencia de esos individuos había sido notoria al profanar ese santuario.

-¿A que se debe vuestra grosería hacia nuestro dios?- habló ácidamente en cada sílaba, consiguiendo que la piel de los guerreros se erizara con pavor.

-Hemos encontrado movimientos extraños en la frontera del sur, cerca de la cascada de la montaña de Cálur.- intentó con un esfuerzo sobre humano no tartamudear ni notarse débil ante su superior.

-¿Movimientos extraños?- indagó Leona, intentando que los intrusos fueran más claros.

-Se trata de la hereje, mi señora.- contestó el más joven, mostrando tal vez demasiado respetos a Leona, quién le igualaría en edad.

Los puños de la Solari se cerraron, notando casi un hilo de sangre salir de la palma de su mano por la extremada fuerza ejercida, intentando no sentirse demasiado afectada por esas palabras, miró al sabio, quién juró haber visto relamerse los labios.

-Iremos tras ella, no se escapará en esta ocasión.- prometió a los cielos, notándose entre sus arrugados orbes, un deje de venganza y furia, como si estuviese deseando poder tenerla entre sus manos.

Con un movimiento de respeto, los guardias se separaron de la puerta, dando espacio a su superior para que avanzase a salir al exterior, el cual lo hizo con tal vez demasiada prisa, los jóvenes le siguieron los pasos mentalizándose a lo que se iban a enfrentar, dejando de ese modo sola a Leona, quién no sabía muy bien como actuar.

Se desplomó en una silla cerca de su posición cuando se vio sola en la habitación, nada más estaban los jóvenes inconsciente en los suelos peleando por mantenerse con vida y no perecer en la fría losa.

Se quedó ahí unos segundos más, pensando en como podría estar Diana y lo que se avecinaba, no era seguro que fuese capturada, pero si ese caso se daba, no podría mantener más su faceta de buena creyente, sus mayores instintos gritaban que la protegiese como años atrás no había conseguido.

Sus agonías fueron paradas por unos pasos apresurados a la recamara, se trataría de los curanderos para los niños, debía irse de allí.

Giró la vista hasta toparse con ese endemoniado cofre, su objetivo estaba a unos pasos de ella, recordó el porqué estaban ahí, si lo conseguía, podría ser feliz con Diana tranquilamente y no tendrían porque volver nunca más a esa aldea, con eso en mente, se apresuró a robarlo de su pedestal e irse lo más natural que podía de la caótica habitación, cruzándose por el camino a los que iban a salvar la vida de los infantes.

El pequeño poblado estaba desolado, solo se podían apreciar algunas ventanas cerrándose sin poder ver a la persona que hacía la acción, todo el mundo estaba en sus casas, parecía que la noticia de que la bestia lunar estaba por los alrededores fue una verdadera tragedia, pero no los podía culpar, el miedo a la Lunari se apoderaba de sus acciones.

Para su suerte, eso la ayudó a poder andar con más libertad por las rurales calles hasta su casa para posteriormente subir apresuradamente a su habitación, escondiendo el cofre que tantos problemas le habían causado. En el fondo sabía que debía destruirlo, pero eso podría llevar tiempo, después de todo se trataba de unos materiales muy poderosos, y no quería arriesgarse a atrasarse y dejar sola a Diana, de ese modo, sin pensar en otra cosa, corrió hasta la cueva situada detrás de la cascada que ella tan bien conocía.

El recorrido fue sencillo, como si mentalmente tuviese un mapa detallado de por donde debía cruzar, para su desgracia, unos gritos agonizantes se escucharon a escasos metros de ella, subiendo la velocidad de su carrera. En teoría se encontraban en una montaña, verde, limpia y armoniosa, pero ese tópico desapareció en cuanto llegó al lugar, el ambiente olía a hierro y muerte a causa de los innumerables cuerpos tirados por el suelo, todos ellos tenían cortes letales en sus dorsos, algunos que otros exageradamente descuartizados.

Cerró los ojos como muestra de respeto hacia los fallecidos, pero no podía detenerse ahí, siguió caminando, esta vez a paso más lento, procurando tener alerta todos sus instintos por si debía defenderse. El camino carmín de las sendas anteriormente verdes era el nuevo guía de Leona, cruzando más cuerpos los cuales consiguió reconocer algunos como sus camaradas, optando por afirmar que los que no se podían reconocer también lo serían.

Un sonido en los matorrales la alertó, poniendo en pose de defensa con el escudo y la espada que anteriormente había cogido de sus aposentos, entre ellos, salió una figura estremecedora, con la cual cruzó armas, saliendo un chispeante sonido por la ficción de ambos metales.

Era Diana

Pero no parecía la mujer que se apoderaba de su mente.

Poseía una mirada digna de una asesina, hilos de sangre que sabía no eran suya recorrían su plateada armadura y facciones de su rostro. Otro golpe bloqueado por la arma de la Lunari. Parecía que algo se había apoderado de ella, pidiendo entre dientes más sangre a base de gruñidos ilegibles.

-Diana, soy yo, detente.- pidió sin estar muy segura de que la pudiera realmente entender.

Pero sus palabras fueron escuchadas, el trance en el que se encontraba la Lunari fue desapareciendo con el eco de la armoniosa voz que llevaba un par de días sin escuchar, frenando de ese modo el golpe que iba a propinarle para seguir batallando.

-¿Leona?- preguntó sin estar muy segura, perdiendo al fin la sádica mirada, cambiándola a una de total desconcierto.

Al percatarse la Solari, tiró sus armas para poder acercarse a su amada sin que esta se sintiera agredida. -No te preocupes, no hay nadie más cerca.- tranquilizó a su acompañante, la cual agudizó el odio, notando que tenía razón al no escuchar sonidos amenazantes.

-No estoy muy segura de que ha pasado.- contestó confusa, colocando su propia mano sobre su rostro, intentando alejar un leve dolor de cabeza. -Estaba esperándote y me atacaron.- se acarició uno de los brazos, de ese modo la guerrera del sol pudo percatarse que la sangre que recorría esa zona si era propia.

Con un ligero movimiento la sentó en unas robustas ramas cercanas, se arrancó un trozo de tela y la amarró con brusquedad en la herida, parando de ese modo el sangrado.

-No se como pero descubrieron tu ubicación.- dijo con calma, dándole la serenidad que la Lunari necesitaba. -Pero parece ser que acabaste con todos los involucrados.-

-No me arrepiento.-

-No pretendía que lo hicieses, solo te defendiste.- prosiguió con la misma tranquilidad.

-Realmente querían mi cabeza.- intentó justificar sus acciones, pero no lo necesitaba, Leona sentía respeto por los muertos, pero no remordimientos.

-Te he extrañado.- intentó cambiar de camino la conversación, sabiendo que le desagradaba recordar a la Lunari sus atroces acciones.

-Nos íbamos a ver esta noche.- contestó Diana, sin poder decirle realmente lo mismo a la Solari, aunque también la hubiera echado de menos.

-Estaba ansiosa.- siguió con su sinceridad, logrando que la mujer de cabellos plateados se avergonzara. -Me alegra que estés a salvo.- poco a poco la herida dejaba de sangrar con tanto ímpetu como antes, causando una sensación de alivio a la castaña.

-También me alegro de que estés a salvo.- pronunció con algo de inseguridad, consiguiendo una radiante sonrisa a su compañera, avergonzandola más tras esa acción. -¿Sabes algo de las perlas de Sarkus?- preguntó nada más para cambiar de tema, no sintiendo que algún avance haya sido posible en unos escasos días.

-Las tengo en mi poder.- afirmó con un deje de superioridad y orgullo por su hallazgo, impresionando de sobremanera a la Lunari, tal vez de una forma demasiado exagerada, ya que se quedó sin habla. -Están escondidas en mi habitación, no estaba segura de destruirlas si no estábamos juntas.-

-¿Cómo es posible que no solo las encontraras, si no que las tengas?- volvió a preguntar, en esta ocasión con más seriedad, cruzándosele aún por la mente que se estuviera riendo de ella.

Leona se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por el de Diana para quedar aún más juntas, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en sus entrañas por tal roce, aunque fuesen simplemente sus armaduras. En unas horas se contaron lo que había sucedido en esos dos días separadas, la que más habló fue Leona, puesto que sus acciones debían ser más descriptivas por lo que había encontrado. Entre algunas bromas que consiguieron sacar los colores de la más pálida, terminaron su conversación para acabar nada más que en un gratificante silencio entre ellas, el sol ya se había ido y daba lugar a la aparición de la luna.

La Solari dejó caer su cabeza hasta quedar apoyada en la de su compañera, quién no pareció protestar por la proximidad.

-Me impresiona en lo que se ha convertido la aldea.- susurró con nostalgia la Lunari por los años que había vivido allí, notando a la vez un nudo en su estómago por lo que estaba pasando su hermana por culpa del fanatismo.

-Tengo esperanzas de que algún día cambien, que miren más allá de sus propios intereses.- acompañó a la leve voz de su amante. -Tú me ayudaste a que viera las cosas de otra forma, no quisiera pensar en lo que me habría podido convertir si no te hubiese conocido.-

-Tú no eres como ellos.- contestó apresuradamente.

Leona sonrió. -Creo que me siento halagada por eso.-

Diana le devolvió la sonrisa por su comentario, mirando parcialmente las acciones de la Solari, la recién nombrada iba acercándose más a su pareja, cambiando de posición, pasando de este modo el brazo que tenía apresado entre los suyos por su cuello para finalizar apoyando su rostro en la clavícula de la Lunari en un nuevo abrazo.

Respiró profundamente, como si se quisiese intoxicar con el aroma de Diana, ¿tal vez así fuese el olor de la luna?

La guerrera se avergonzó por las acciones de la castaña, pero no podía negar que en verdad le gustaba la proximidad de esta, por lo tanto, ayudó a acomodar a ambas pasando los brazos por el cuello de la castaña, rozando los cabellos de esta.

-Te he echado de menos.- pronunció al fin la mujer de orbes plateados en el oído que descansaba en su cuello.

Leona se estremeció, pillándola desprevenida con esas agradables palabras.

Su muda respuesta fue un beso en la pálida piel de su amante, notando como esta se estremecía por la acción, surcándole una coqueta sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, la cual fue ignorada por la avergonzada mujer.

-No deberíamos quedarnos aquí mucho más tiempo.- volvió a hablar la Lunari con un tono notablemente triste.

-Pueden traer refuerzos, y parece que será imposible camuflar las evidencias.- terminó la frase que sabía iba a pronunciar su compañera, devolviendo la mirada a los ojos de los cadáveres que aún se encontraban por los suelos a varios metros de ellas.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, solo queda destruirlo y volver a la Liga de Leyendas, seguramente Caitlyn y Vi te estén extrañando.-

-A ti también.- contestó a Diana, metiéndola de ese modo en el grupo de amigas que aunque no la conociesen tan bien, sabían se iba a formar.

-Vayamos a tu casa, debemos recoger las perlas.- volvió a cambiar de tema, parecía toda una experta en ese ámbito, las conversaciones más irrelevantes o vergonzosos las omitía con gran maestría.

-No puedes venir Diana, te están buscando.- pronunció con un tono y un rostro preocupado, alzando por fin su cuerpo del de la Lunari, mirándola a los ojos para que notase no estaba bromeando lo evidente.

-Es de noche, la luna me ayudará a camuflarme como estos días.- una de las manos que aún jugaba con el castaño cabello fue movida hasta el rostro de esta, propinándole relajantes caricias como muestra de confianza. -Escaparemos esta misma noche.- recitó como si de un deseo se tratara.

-No quiero que te pase nada.- posicionó su propia mano a la que masajeaba sus cálidas facciones.

-Sé que no dejarás que me pase nada.- tranquilizó a su acompañante, recordando lo escrito en la cueva de la cascada, aquello que una vez no se pudo cumplir pero sabían, no volvería a pasar.

-Tienes razón.- afirmó con alegría por la confianza que depositaba su amante en ella, consiguiendo unos cosquilleos en su estómago y una ya conocida, radiante sonrisa.

Diana pasó sus gélidos dedos por las cálidas comisuras que le alegraban los días, con leves caricias, tanteaba el terreno para finalmente, acercarse a ellos.

Primero fueron las respiraciones, se mezclaron en un armonioso compás, causando un ambiente más acogedor que el que daba la fría noche, posteriormente las miradas dejaron de mostrar cariño a la otra para acabar cerrándose, quedando nada más que los parpados a simple vista, finalmente, los labios de ambas se juntaron en un suave roce, no querían perder ese valioso tiempo que sabían, iba a ser su despedida hasta que Leona volviese con las perlas.

El aclamado calor del ambiente se hizo más notorio, la bella pareja se acercó más entre ellas, creando de este modo una nueva sinfonía, pero en esta ocasión, se trataba de algo más carnal, era el hipnotizante movimiento de sus labios, los cuales dejaban que en el placentero juego se colasen las lenguas de ambas, para así, poder proseguir con la melodía.

Cuando al fin se separaron, tomaron aire apresuradamente, como si se les hubiera olvidado que los pulmones debían seguir funcionando, cuando al fin volvieron en si, ambas sonrieron complacidas por los sentimientos que habían sentido con ese simple tacto, deseando que esa acción se convirtiera en algo tan primordial como era respirar.

-Te he echado de menos.- volvió a pronunciar la Lunari, como si en ese lapsus de tiempo se hubiera olvidado de que era la segunda vez que lo repetía, omitiendo toda la conversación anterior.

-No eres la única.- respondió con algo más de presencia en el presente, soltando una pequeña risa por la repetición de Diana.

El momento tan poco deseado comenzó, se tuvieron que separar, la Lunari se fue por otro camino, su objetivo era quedar cerca de la casa de su pareja, pero no debían ir juntas, sería demasiado sospechoso si fuesen descubiertas. Por otro lado, Leona se dirigió hasta su casa para poder coger las perlas de Sarkus y fugarse con su amante, no tenía pensado dar ninguna explicación a sus padres, simplemente desaparecer.

La plácida caminata se debió a las pequeñas vocecitas que en su mente cantaban acompañadas de las agradables sensaciones que como un tornado, rebosaban en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Finalmente entró a su vivienda, no había ninguna anomalía, tranquila se acercó a su habitación, notando que la puerta estaba algo abierta, prosiguió a seguir su camino, dentro, se quedó sin aliento.

-Leona, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó indignado su propio padre.

En sus manos, las perlas de Sarkus se mostraban con desagrado mientras en la otra un cofre no muy grande, se encontraba vació.

* * *

El próximo capítulo es el último ya, espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, nunca había hecho un fic tan largo como este, pero estoy contenta por haberlo hecho.

Comenten :D


	10. Libertad

A causa de la sorpresa inesperada que encontró Leona al entrar en su habitación, intentó pensar en escasos segundos alguna forma de justificar lo que su padre mantenía en las manos.

Pero fue en vano, el patriarca no le dio tiempo a ese privilegio, acercándose acusatoriamente hasta su hija con el ceño fruncido, apretando entre sus rudas manos los objetos sagrados que para desgracia de la Solari, él reconoció.

-¿Quién ha puesto esto en tu habitación?- preguntó con un tono enojado, confundiendo a Leona, puesto que no la estaba culpando, más bien, parecía buscar terceras personas que desde un principio no existieron en ese robo. -Estos objetos son muy importantes para el poblado, a alguien le debió de parecer divertido jugarte esta asquerosa broma.-

La castaña, aún intentando entender la situación, se quedó estática, ¿qué acaso no era obvio que había sido ella?

-Padre, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?- preguntó la Solari con incomodidad, haciendo que el mayor entendiera de una forma distinta a lo que realmente hacia referencia.

-A mi también me parece extraño, pensaba que a los jóvenes de estas tierras se les enfundaba más respeto.- con una mano se recorrió su rostro como muestra de frustración, después de unos minutos razonando consigo mismo, se calmó. -Notificaremos esto a los sabios y lo devolveremos a su lugar, ahora más que nunca es peligrosa su exposición por la cercanía de la hereje.- sentenció, dando por finalizada la conversación, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero su hija lo paró, no dejándole continuar su camino.

-Padre, fui yo quién cogió ese cofre, ahora mismo lo necesito.- intentó explicarse sin dar a entender sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Querida, este tesoro es muy importante para nuestra protección, no es un juguete.- sonrió de forma paternal, como si hablara con una niña pequeña y la tuviese que regañar.

-No pretendo que me entiendas.- habló la castaña, notándose un aire más amenazador del que pretendía en su voz. -Pero realmente lo necesito.- volvió a resumirse a si misma.

El patriarca iba a volver a objetar cuando unos gritos empezaron a hacer eco en las calles, algunos de auxilio, acompañados de llantos que en cuestión de segundos, rompían el cómodo silencio de las calles.

Alarmados, ambos salieron de la casa, dejando antes el cofre en la habitación de Leona, por seguridad, más tarde seguirían con la conversación respecto a que hacer con él, aunque la castaña tenía claro que no cedería a las palabras de su padre, con suerte, se las llevaría esta misma noche para no volver.

-¿Qué sucede, a que se deben tantos gritos?- preguntó en varias ocasiones Leona a algunas personas que corrían despavoridas, como si un monstruo acabara de entrar en la aldea.

¿Un monstruo?

Otro grito se propagó por las calles, en esta ocasión era distinto, mostraba agonía y dolor, no miedo como los anteriores. Con eso en mente, la guerrera se acercó hacia ese lugar, pidiendo a los cielos que cierta chica de cabellera plateada no estuviera involucrada.

Cuando estuvo a escasos metros, un tóxico olor a sangre le profanó las fosas nasales, sin duda no estaba nada más que a unos pasos de lo que suponía, se trataba de una matanza. Sin mostrar ninguna duda, se postró delante de la escena, donde unos caballeros del sol atacaban frenéticamente a la mujer que hubiera deseado, se encontrara en otro lugar.

En esta ocasión Diana no parecía darles caza como en esa misma tarde, mostraba un aire de paz y calma acompañado de su ya conocida fría mirada, muy distinta comparada a hace unas horas, cuando sus acciones solo demostraron a una arrogante y sádica persona.

Los hombres, incautos, se abalanzaban hacia la Lunari, quién con un acompasado movimiento los destrozaba con su afilada arma junto a una patada, lanzándolos lejos de ella, logrando de ese modo que casi ni una gota de sangre manchara su brillante armadura plateada. Diana no parecía querer atacar a ninguno de ellos, aunque no mostrara resentimiento, si malestar, como queriendo terminar con esa estúpida batalla en la cual, los hombres solo servían como carnada ante ella.

-¡Leona, necesitamos de tu ayuda, la hereje ha vuelto!- tras esas palabras, los ojos de ambas se cruzaron, logrando de ese modo que la guerrera de la luna se percatara de la presencia de su amada.

La fría mirada de Diana se transformó en una de remordimientos mientras sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo, intentó vocalizar algo, como una excusa por los cuerpos que sin vida, se encontraban en el suelo, pero fue totalmente interrumpida cuando la volvieron a atacar, solo que en esta ocasión, a causa de su incertidumbre por la presencia de Leona, no logró esquivar uno de los ataques y fue herida en el brazo para posteriormente, tirarla al suelo de una fuerte patada, logrando que un sonoro quejido inundara los oídos orgullosos de los que quedaban en pie.

Ahí no acabo la paliza, puesto que otros tres hombres se abalanzaron a por ella, tirándole la espada en forma de luna lejos de su alcance con otra patada, consiguiendo que otro quejido saliera de sus labios, dándole de ese modo más adrenalina a sus atacantes.

-Entiéndelo, nuestro dios nos protege, era imposible que salieras victoriosa de esta batalla.- pronunció con cinismo uno de sus atacantes mientras se subía encima de su magullado cuerpo para empezar a propinarle rudos puñetazos a su armonioso rostro.

Leona no sabía como reaccionar, le dolía ver esa escena, pero los ojos de Diana mostraban muy bien lo que no podía decir con palabras:

Déjalo estar, o no seré la única que muera esta noche.

Afligida, una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su rostro, pasando totalmente desapercibida por los aldeanos que veían felices la escena. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar para ayudar a la Lunari, aunque fuese mi deseo, puesto que el sabio que tanto me asqueaba, aquel que protegía las perlas de Sarkus en esa horripilante habitación, se acercó al apaleamiento, apartando a los hombres que seguían hiriendo el fuerte cuerpo de Diana para posteriormente, levantarla del suelo cogiéndola de su cabellera, mostrando de ese modo a la casi inconsciente profeta de la luna ante todos.

-Hoy, queridos compañeros, hoy será el día que se hará justicia por todas esa muertes inocentes.- los aldeanos que anteriormente gritaban despavoridos, ahora gritaban de euforia por los cambios de roles, orgullosos de que ahora ellos tenían el control de la situación. -Por todos esos días que pasamos miedo e ira por esta miserable persona.- volvieron a gritar al unisono mientras el sabio levantaba más el magullado cuerpo, consiguiendo que la joven soltara algunos quejidos por las acciones, causándole un dolor a Leona en el pecho. -Por todos esos días que nuestro dios ha sido burlado y blasfemado por este indeseable ser.- finalizó la presentación con unos perceptibles instintos asesinos, los cuales fueron acertados cuando de su espalda, desenfundó un oxidado cuchillo para colocarlo en el cuello de Diana y acabar con su vida.

La escena sucedió demasiado rápido a los ojos de la castaña, nada más ver como gracias a la luna, un brillo casi imperceptible fue reflejado del cuchillo, la Solari actuó y arremetió contra el sabio, empujándolo bruscamente con su escudo, dejando a todos los presentes anonadados. Con suma rapidez, clavó su emblema en la tierra y consiguió cargar a su compañera antes de que esta cayera, acercándola de ese modo a su cuerpo, intentando transmitirle aunque fuese una pizca de calma en toda esa alocada situación.

-Lo siento, fui descubierta y... acabé acorralada en la aldea, yo no que...- explicaba la herida con dificultad, puesto que sus hinchadas facciones no le ayudaban a darse a entender, sabiendo esto, Leona la detuvo de su charla con un dedo en sus labios, quitándole de ese modo también un hilo de sangre que recorría por sus comisuras.

En esos segundos, podría parecer que estaban solas, ya que la cercanía de la otra conseguía que nada más existiera alrededor, para desgracia de ambas, la realidad era muy distinta, y no se tardó en volver a los gritos, en esta ocasión, de asombro e inseguridad.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-¿Por qué la defendiste? ¡Ella debe morir!-

Bufaban sin descanso los ahí presentes, consiguiendo que la paciencia de Leona, la cual había aguantando muchas cosas, se acabara.

El hecho de la condición en la que se encontraba su amada tampoco ayudaba a pensar adecuadamente, una inmensa espiral de preguntas sin sentido y reclamaciones por parte de las personas a las que debía proteger, recorría su mente, y es que cuando por fin veía ya el final a toda esa indeseada aventura, tenía que suceder lo que habían estado esquivando durante todos esos días.

Con sus robustos brazos, cargó a la Lunari, quién poco a poco volvía a respirar adecuadamente.

-Deberíais tratarle a él, puede que no salga ileso de ese golpe.- con una mirada señaló al anciano que se agarraba su torso con muecas de dolor, dando a entender que seguramente algunas costillas habrían sido lesionadas.

Pero el camino no se abrió ante ella para poder irse, la gente continuó rodeándola a una respetuosa distancia por la persona que cargaba. Insultos, injurias, ofensas y mil cosas más fueron dirigidas a la guerrera de la luna, lo cual hervía la sangre de Leona, pero los aldeanos parecían estar más atentos en maldecir a la herida mujer que en prestarle un mínimo de atención.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra señora?! ¡Ella no debería protegerte, debería matarte!- gritó un hombre joven, no pasando desapercibido a los oídos de la Solari, quién sin poder aguantar más la situación, gruñó hacia él.

¡¿Por qué siempre tenéis que echarle la culpa a los demás?! ¡Yo también me equivoco!- confesó ante su gente, la cual se quedó callada por esa extraña reacción, puesto que la guerrera del sol siempre fue vista como una educada y amable chica. -¡Y no solo me equivoco, también tengo sentimientos, no soy ninguna divinidad!- gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, notándose libre al fin por poder saltarse su riguroso protocolo y expresar sus emociones, una parte de su alma había sido liberada esa noche.

-Leona, no tien...- intentó articular la Lunari, quién también había escuchado todas las injurias de las personas, pero le importaron tan poco que prefirió ignorarlas, enfocándose únicamente en el calor que desprendía la hermosa mujer que la llevaba en brazos, hasta que esa inusual faceta que liberó la castaña, la alertó de que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez.

Las palabras de Diana fueron calladas con una penetrante mirada de reproche, los duros ojos de Leona le pedían silencio en esta ocasión, sabiendo lo que iba a decir, contestó a sus palabras.

-Dije que te protegería, y eso pienso hacer, no volveré a dejar que te hagan daño.- en esta ocasión, esa escalofriante mirada fue dirigida a las personas que le cortaban el paso, los cuales finalmente la dejaron continuar su camino, asustados de esa persona que según ellos, fue enviada a la tierra para protegerlos.

-¡Eres una hereje, no mereces ser la profeta de nuestro dios!- exclamó con total reproche el sabio que anteriormente casi degollaba el hermoso cuello de Diana.

Ante esas palabras, Leona no pudo remediar que una cínica sonrisa se asomara en sus labios, dirigiendo sus oscuros orbes a ese hombre, frenando su paso, le contestó.

-Si mi dios no me deja estar con la persona que amo, felizmente seré una hereje.- sentenció ante todos, palabras increíblemente sinceras fueron escuchadas por todos, logrando que el silencio fuese incluso más notorio en esta ocasión.

Ante tales reacciones, la castaña volvió a sonreír, esta vez acompañada de unas leves carcajadas, algo extrañas por su personalidad, sin duda se había desatado, sus más oscuros sentimientos salían a flote, la adrenalina por hacer algo que no debía recorría cada una de sus venas, no queriendo más que deshacerse de esos barrotes que tanto su familia como todos sus superiores le habían impuesto cuando se dio a conocer quién llevaría el emblema del dios del sol.

En un arrebato de emociones, se acercó a Diana, cediéndole a sus propios labios el placer de saborear los de su acompañante, la cual no puso resistencia, era muy tarde ya para intentar esconder algo ante los protegidos de Leona.

Fue simple y sin prisas, un leve roce suficiente cargado de sentimientos como para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera a ambas, pero aún cuando fue tan increíble para ellas, solo consiguieron que fieros gritos salieran de las personas que asustadas, habían estado guardando silencio.

-¡¿Por qué nos haces esto!? ¡Nosotros confiábamos en ti!-

-¡Esto es una aberración!-

-¡Todo es culpa de la hereje plateada!-

Volvieron a gruñir e insultar a la malherida.

Con total soberbia y valentía, Leona siguió caminando hasta su casa, tenía pensado recoger el cofre e irse de allí esa misma noche, pero una fila de guardias le pararon el paso cuando ya estaba frente a su vivienda.

-¡No podemos dejarte que te vayas con ella, debe perecer por nosotros aquí!- aclamaron eufóricos por su ya prolongada venganza.

-No quiero haceros daño, dejarme pasar.- pidió la castaña con sinceridad, aún con Diana en brazos.

Ante esas palabras los hombres se armaron, con algo de fastidio, Leona hizo lo mismo, dejando en el suelo con cuidado a la Lunari, muy cerca de ella.

En un principio los jóvenes se asombraron por la acción de la mujer, en verdad no creyeron que realmente fueran a pelear con la guerrera más fuerte y elogiada de esas tierras. Con mucha inseguridad y algunos temblores de piernas, se abalanzaron a por su objetivo, confiando en que la maestría que les sacaba ella de ventaja, la compensarían con el número de guerreros que eran.

El primer hombre que se aproximó a ella intentó golpearla en el abdomen de una forma muy absurda, yendo de frente, lo cual con un ligero movimiento la castaña lo noqueó gracias al escudo, esquivando al mismo tiempo la embestida. Aquel cuerpo fue lanzado de una rauda patada a dos más que se aproximaban, parando en seco su carrera, lanzó su emblema hacia la cabeza de ambos para dejarlos postrados en el suelo. Cogió su escudo para limpiarlo con unas sacudidas de la sangre que aún brotaba en la cabeza de alguno de los heridos, giró su mirada retadoramente hacia los cuatro hombres que totalmente acobardados, se detuvieron en su carrera por enfrentarse a la guerrera, para posteriormente, correr despavoridos.

No entendía como podían disponer de un nivel tan básico unos guerreros que seguramente hubiesen pasado por el mismo riguroso entrenamiento que ella en la niñez.

Más calmada se acercó hasta Diana, quién silenciosamente había presenciado toda la escena.

-No has herido de forma letal a ninguno.- objetó ante el evidente hecho.

-Con esas habilidades hubiera sido abusar.- bromeó, intentando darle menos importancia al asunto.

-Sabes que cuando nos vayamos, no podrás volver a venir, ¿verdad?- habló seriamente la Lunari, sacando el tema del que quería hablar con lo dicho anteriormente.

-Ellos sabrán donde estoy, si realmente quieren ir a verme, nada los detendrá.- terminó de hablar, reflejando en esa pequeña frase muchas contestaciones.

Ante eso, Diana solo pudo asentir mientras volvía a ser levantada por los fuertes brazos de Leona.

Cogieron el cofre sin muchas más preocupaciones, los aldeanos dejaron de seguirlas, valoraban demasiado sus vidas como para arriesgarse, todo para soltar unos insignificantes insultos ante su partida, derrotados, observaron como ambas se alejaban de lo que una vez fue su hogar, confiando que no necesitaban de su protección para mantener bien las tierras, puesto que el obsequio que el dios del sol les había dado seguía en su propiedad.

O eso creyeron esa noche.

Posiblemente al día siguiente, cuando se dieran cuenta que las perlas habían desaparecido también, echarían la culpa a las dos jóvenes que abandonaron esas tierras la noche anterior, la desesperación y nerviosismo inundaría a mucho de los aldeanos cuando en realidad, Leona les había despojado de lo que podría convertirse en su destrucción.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto?- preguntaba por enésima vez Diana, en esta ocasión, mientras su compañera la depositaba en el suelo con cuidado, apoyándola en un árbol que les daba sombra, refrescándolas de los flamantes rayos del sol que desde hacia unas horas, alumbraban las tierras.

-Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo quiero estar contigo.- repetía a la susodicha.

-¡Auch!- un leve quejido salía de los labios de la herida mientras su amada le iba curando los cortes que aún sangraban.

-Hacia mucho que no te escuchaba quejarte.- con una sonrisa divertida miró a su compañera, quién no mostraba ninguna emoción ante sus palabras.

-Me cuesta creer como se ha complicado todo en una mísera noche.- confesó la Lunari, tocándose con delicadeza la venda que acababa de ser colocada en su hombro.

Con un movimiento de mano, Leona dio a entender a Diana que se diera la vuelta para tratar las heridas que esta sufría.

-No todo sale perfecto.- otro quejido salió de la boca de la Lunari por las acciones de la castaña. -Pero en algún momento se acabarían enterando de todos modos.-

-Acabas de perder mucho por mi.- contestó, omitiendo las palabras de su acompañante.

-También he ganado mucho.- ante tales palabras, Diana se quedó observándola de frente, esperando a que prosiguiera con la explicación. -Me he liberado de las cadenas a las que fui obligada a ponerme, durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí solo podía mantener silencio y obediencia hacia algo en lo que no creía.- suspiró aliviada, recordando lo reconfortante que fue soltar sus sentimientos ante todos esos hipócritas. -Además de tener que reprimirme y no poder expresar mis verdaderas emociones.- se acercó a su amada, quedando muy cerca de sus labios. -Yo siempre quise ir por el mismo camino que tú.- tras esa pequeña confesión de amor, la besó.

En esta ocasión no notó ese metálico sabor a sangre como en la noche anterior, era más suave y llevadero, tampoco tuvieron porque separarse a causa de miradas de curiosos, se quedaron así unos minutos, consiguiendo que los latidos de ambas se acompasaran, finalmente, sonrieron ante la otra, acabando en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Gracias por protegerme.- susurró la Lunari, intentando no estropear ese maravilloso momento con palabras innecesarias.

-Lo volvería a hacer.- siguieron en su mundo compartido durante unos minutos más, pero la realidad les llamaba, después de todo, su misión no había terminado, no eran libres aún.

Se separaron para posteriormente acercarse al cofre con el que habían huido de la aldea, ambas sabían lo que había dentro, ese objeto que si fuese destruido, podría romper los grilletes que durante décadas, fueron impuestos a las elegidas de ambos astros para mantener el orden en los cielos, conservando así el poder de Sarkus sin que este pudiera volver a devastar el mundo.

Ambas se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, entendiéndose a la perfección.

Leona se armó con decisión, empuñando su espada en dirección al cofre, Diana la copió, deseando por fin terminar con esa pesadilla, de un sonoro golpe, atravesaron el caótico objeto, destrozando en el proceso, lo que permanecía dentro.

Unas brillantes luces parecieron caer del cielo, golpeando los pedazos de las perlas que habían sido destruidas, quedando finalmente, totalmente pulverizadas.

Las guerreras sonrieron, ese gran poder había provenido de sus dioses, actuando por fin ante tanta injusticia empleada por ellos mismos, ahora podían estar seguras, eran libres de cadenas relacionadas con exageradas creencias o hilos del destino, solo quedaban ambas, una sirviendo a la otra.

Suspiraron al unisono para finalmente tirarse al pasto.

Ya no había ningún rastro del maligno poder que desprendían esas joyas. Después de mucho tiempo, pudieron respirar en calma.

Sabían que su antigua tribu no las iban a volver a molestar, el miedo podía ser un gran aliado en estas ocasiones, y los seres queridos que aún tuvieses algún aprecio por ellas, podrían ir a la Liga de Leyendas, donde serían bienvenidos, para volver a encontrarse.

Y lo más importante, al fin podrían estar juntas.

Leona, con su característico rostro sonriente rodó hasta la herida Diana, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos y apoyándose en la clavícula de esta, con cuidado de no causarle ningún dolor.

-Realmente hemos pasado un infierno.- confesó la castaña.

-Lo ha sido.- le dio toda la razón.

Volvieron a llenar sus pulmones de aire para soltarlo, una fresca y agradable sensación las recorría, por fin se sentían en calma.

¿Es así como se sentía la libertad?

-Deberíamos volver a la Liga, posiblemente estén preocupadas por ti.- volvió la Diana de siempre, enfocando sus acciones a objetivos u obligaciones antes que ha sensaciones.

-Quedémonos así un poco más, como si nos quieren dar por muertas.- bromeó la castaña, causando una inusual melodiosa risa a la Lunari.

-Tienes razón.- apoyó la idea de su pareja, envolviéndola en un abrazo que claramente, fue correspondido.

En el agradable pasto acabaron dormidas juntas, habían estado días preocupadas por la otra, durmiendo lo justo o nada, pero en esta ocasión, iban a dar comienzo a lo que sería una vida juntas, y para eso, que mejor comienzo, que un merecido descanso.

FIN

* * *

La escena de Leona recorriendo la aldea con Diana en brazos, malherida, en mi cabeza era super épica, rodeada de gente, cargándola con orgullo, espero a ver causado esa sensación, ya que esa escena creo que es algo importante para valorar el final.

Personalmente esta historia es especial para mí, puesto que todas las demás que tengo son cortas, aunque ahora me he aficionado a escribir más.

Gracias a los que habeis seguido la historia y a los comentarios, espero vernos en otra ocasión, ha sido un placer. :D

Dejen su opinión. ^^


End file.
